Forbidden Romance
by Camster3100
Summary: Ichigo's life is turned upside down when he meets the four great loves of his life. How will he handle the four women, and how will he deal with Hell itself on his doorstep? Warning! Contains Lemons in later chapters! Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or characters! Ichigo/Harem.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Screaming was all he heard. He only heard the unadulterated screams of innocents he had failed to protect. It seemed like an eternity to him. It seemed like one hundred years of non-stop screams. Children. Women. The horrified families that would be separated from each other by death because of the perversion of a scheme concocted by mad-man that wanted to destroy the linchpin that held the worlds together. Only because Ichigo couldn't stop him.

Ichigo screamed. It was like a combination of every scream he had heard throughout his dream. His too-real-to-a-dream, dream. As soon as his lungs had exerted as much air as possible into the scream as they could the teen opened his eyes. The young Soul Reaper was dazed, but was happy that the screams had stopped. Colors of all sorts could be seen. Ranging from red to the lightest shade of cyan. To the darkest black only a sick, madman could ever hope to see. Ichigo grabbed his head in pain, but soon the sharp pain subsided. The shinigami was in a hospital. (**A/N Will be trying to keep this as Anime style as possible and not Manga so I will refer to both _Soul Reaper _and _Shinigami_**) _Where am I? _Ichigo thought as he sat up slowly. The teen grabbed his head once more and closed his eyes. The pain came back sharper than before, but stopped as soon as it came. Ichigo opened his eyes again, slower than before, to see a hospital. There were no machines beside him except a heart monitor. There were also a series of about twelve chairs circled around his bed of which all were empty. Ichigo was beyond confused. He was also worried. There were at least 10 or so empty beds with white sheets lined up right to left of him, and then he looked across the aisle to see 10 more beds lined up across mimicking the opposite side. Ichigo remembered what he could of the squad four hospital, but a realization dawned on him. _No_ _this couldn't be…is this really the Soul Society? _No sooner as Ichigo finished said thought the door to the hospital room flew open.

There stood five Soul Reapers: Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, and Jushiro Ukitake. The five shinigami had worried expressions on their faces. Ichigo simply looked expressionless at the group. One thing that surprised the Substitute was the fact that the third seat of Squad 13 ran around the bed that was in front of the door at lightning speed and darted straight to where he was laying.

Rukia hugged her old friend in which she had friend zoned some time ago. After about a millisecond of shock Ichigo instinctively hugged his friend back. One by one the rest of the group gathered around the hospital bed. As soon as Rukia was finished with her hug she looked at him a smile on her face, but no sooner than the smile was there it was gone. Thought only for it to replaced with a punch that hit Ichigo square in the face.

"What the Hell was that for, midget!?" Ichigo yelled holding his bleeding nose.

"For scaring me, asshole!" Rukia thundered with an angry expression on her face.

Ichigo accepted the excuse and disregarded the deadly punch from Rukia, however he was still trying to stop the bleeding she caused.

Rangiku soon had her turn at Ichigo. "Oh, Ichigo! I was so worried about you! I thought I'd never get to see my favorite Substitute ever again!" she yelled with a sad expression on her face. The second seat of the 10th squad grabbed Ichigo's bandaged head and shoved it between her well-endowed breasts, thus giving him her signature death hug.

"Is that your special way of waking people? You know the whole lack of oxygen to the lungs deal?" commented Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad 10.

Rangiku remembered the last time Ichigo passed out because of her hug and then later commented he couldn't breathe. The lieutenant unhappily released the Substitute as he fell back into his bed. The teen was blushing as red as an apple.

"Oh how I do love you air..," commented Ichigo, but no sooner he grabbed his head again. He heard the screams again. Ichigo screamed all his own once more.

"Get Captain Unohana in here, now!" Ukitake yelled to a nurse who had stopped by to see what's wrong.

Ichigo could see faces. He could see Chad, Yuzu, Karin, his friends at school, Orihime, Uryu, his dad, everyone he failed to protect because he couldn't stop Aizen. All were bloodied, missing limbs, or had a sad, dead expression on their face. All were staring at him with dead eyes. No emotion, no sadness...just...death.

Unohana entered the room quickly and ran over to see the circle around the substitute. "Move," she commanded. She would _not_ allow the person who just saved everyone's lives to endure any more pain than he needed to.

"He's experiencing a...I don't know how to call it. A living nightmare, possibly. Coupled with his reiatsu fluctuating. It must be a...painful experience no less. I will try to stabilize him," Unohana finished as her hands began to glow green from the healing kido she was putting on him.

...

In Ichigo's inner world a battle was going on. A battle between the titans. The sky was dark and the normally blue skyscrapers were a dull grey.

"Damnit, just die!" Hollow yelled cutting a black conglomerate of faces repeatedly with a giant white cleaver. **(A/N Naming him Hollow for short.)**

"This...is what happens when you use the Final Getsuga Tensho. It brings pain. Unimaginable pain and fear," Zangetsu said releasing a vibrant blue Getsuga Tensho.

"I don't care what it brings, I just want this thing to die! I'm the only one that gets to bring King pain, and he knows it!" Hollow yelled slicing the conglomerate's head off only for it to instantly reattach itself to it's body.

_I will protect you, Ichigo...no matter the cost._ Zangetsu thought as he released a series of blue moon fangs.

One ting that surprised both Hollow and Zangetsu was the fact that this pain was fighting back...well attempting to.

It sent other smaller black blobs that took the shape on Ichigo's friends. One of Chad, the other of Neliel, though they only took on their faces and not their powers.

Zangetsu sliced the Chad blob while Hollow the Nel one.

"Ichigo, I will protect you!" Zangetsu screamed as he sent a giant Getsuga Tensho towards the main conglomerate.

"No, Zangetsu," came a familiar voice from behind the Zanpakto. "I told you. I have to protect everyone. That includes you, too, Hollow." Ichigo smirked walking past his partner and hollow self.

"What the Hell?" Hollow said raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"As for you, what ever the Hell you are, you are going to be gone from me...forever," Ichigo said raising his cleaver towards the conglomerate while blue reiatsu began to engulf him.

One second Ichigo was where Hollow and Zangetsu saw him, the next he was behind the conglomerate with black goo dripping from his sword. The conglomerate made a hellish scream of its own before separating in two and dissolving into the sky.

Ichigo's inner world went back to normal with its usual blue sideways skyscrapers and blue sky. Hollow had a dumbfounded expression while Zangetsu had a look of admiration.

With that Ichigo left, but the silence between Hollow and Zangetsu was broken once more by a much softer feminine voice. "Do you think he noticed me?" a woman dressed in a green kimono with white flower designs asked. Her hair was a beautiful shade of silver while her eyes were also a beautiful hazel and her skin had a light tan. The kimono had a purple and white cloth so that it would not fall...her breasts were very ample as well.

"Nah, King's as dense a rock," Hollow said dissipating into Zangetsu.

"Do not worry, Kyoka. We will reveal you once he is ready. And that will be soon," Zangetsu said standing on his signature flag pole.

"I hope so," Kyoka Suigetsu responded. "My deepest wish is to be wielded by him."

...

Ichigo gasped for air erratically for a minute before settling down and opening his eyes.

"Ugh...what the Hell happened?" The teen said rubbing his head with a sore expression on his face. He wouldn't tell them of his little...encounter with the conglomerate so that he wouldn't worry them anymore than he already was.

"Well one moment you were fine, the next you were screaming," Toshiro said with his arms crossed.

"I believe you were in an enormous amount of pain. That coupled with the fear of something. For of what I will never know," Unohana said sighing. "But I am glad that our hero is alive and well." Retsu smiled a truly happy smile.

"Besides me screaming, were all of you here watching me? Why, and how long was I out?" Ichigo asked scratching the back of his head. "Even you, Toshiro?" Ichigo joked.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya," the Squad Ten captain retorted. Ukitake chuckled slightly, but was cut short while trying to answer the young Substitute's question.

A large crash was heard from down the hall. Everyone in the room turned around to see what all the commotion was about and then saw Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Lieutenant Yachiru, and his 3rd seat Ikkaku had loudly entered the room.

"How was it Ichigo, huh? How was it?" Kenpachi asked with vigor and disturbing joyfulness.

"Uh…what Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked still wondering how Unohana actually let them in here.

"How was the fight with Aizen, dumbass!?" Ikkaku exclaimed. His kick was aimed for Ichigo, but was blocked by Unohana.

"I will not allow anyone to try and harm the person who single-handedly saved all of our lives," the Squad four Captain smiled a smile of death.

Ikkaku backed off a bit. Even Squad Eleven members were afraid of the 'Witch of Squad Four.'

It took Ichigo a minute to respond, but then it hit him like a brick. _Aizen…Monster…Final Getsuga Tensho…victory. _The teen smiled inwardly. He was happy. Very happy that all he did was not in vein.

The whole room was waiting for an answer. Ichigo finally responded, "The man was a monster. It was by far the toughest fight I've ever fought. Even though I was barely trying." The entire room was then decompressed and Kenpachi spoke again.

"Was he tougher than me?" He said with that devil smirk on his face.

"You see, that's why I don't ever want to fight you again," Ichigo said while crossing his arms and repeating his earlier statement, "So why are you all here? And how long was I out?"

Everyone in the room laughed and the dispatch of Squad 11 joined the rest of the Soul Reapers surrounding Ichigo's bed.

"You were out for about two and a half days," Renji answered. "I'm glad you're alright, buddy. Had me worried there for a sec," the second seat of Squad Six joked.

Ichigo laughed and then Ukitake answered the second question, "Well first we wanted to check and see if you were alright, and second to congratulate you," answered Ukitake.

"For the defeat of Aizen?" Ichigo guessed.

"That and being appointed Captain of the newly created Squad 14," added Toshiro smirking at how Ichigo would take the news.

"Wait…what!?" yelled the new Captain.

* * *

Darkness…

Pain…

Aizen…

Tier Harribel had just woken up in the dunes of Hueco Mundo. The blonde beauty was wondering how she even got here. She remembered the fight in Fake Karakura Town and the small Captain. She was lying on her back, but sat up to see a slash on her stomach and one on her shoulder. The 3rd Espada winced at the pain and put a hand over the slash on torso to try and surpress the bleeding. She then turned her head to the right to see a half destroyed Las Noches and to her left she saw nothing but grey sand. She screamed remembering how she "lost" to the white haired child of a Captain, "AIZEN! YOU BETRAYING PIECE OF GARBAGE!" _I will kill that bastard, _she thought catching her breath though it was difficult. She tried to stand but was forced to one knee. The Espada was breathing heavier than an oxygen deprived human.

It took all of her might and remaining strength to force herself up on two legs. She looked at the remains of the palace and cursed Aizen once more. She snapped her fingers and pictured her quarters in Las Noches. Tier walked in to the blackness of the portal and swore to kill the Shinigami she called a "leader."

* * *

"Oh and Ichigo, there will be a celebration tonight to honor you and the defeat of Aizen," Stated Ukitake while smiling. He was one of the gentler Captains, however he should never be underestimated in a fight.

"Thanks ,Captain," said Ichigo also smiling back to Ukitake.

"Oh so you call him Captain, but you still call me Toshiro?" yelled Hitsugaya now fuming. The air in the room dropped a few degrees.

Ichigo laughed only to hear an interesting comment made by the lieutenant of Squad 10.

"Hope you can make it, Captain Kurosaki," winked Rangiku.

Ichigo blushed madly while telling her to knock it off. She winked at him again smiling her big flashy smile and then left the room. The other wink caused him to blush even more.

"I'll go ahead and get dressed," said Ichigo putting his feet to the floor. He started to feel light headed.

"Did I hear that someone was going to leave my hospital without my permission?" asked Captain Unohana with her smile of death.

"Uh, no ma'am!" replied Ichigo as he got back in his bed and rolling over not facing Retsu while he started breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Now that's what I like to hear," said the Captain of 4th Squad with her usual 'do as I say or you won't see tomorrow,' face.

About 6 or 7 hours later Ichigo was unhappily discharged from the hospital by Unohana. The Squad 4 Captain gave him his sword and then asked if he could stay a little longer. Ichigo respectively declined the offer and then flash-stepped away before she could pressure him with her evil aura.

It was about 8 P.M. Soul Society time when the party started. Some had started drinking about three hours earlier. Ikkaku and Rangiku were obviously being one of the first.

"Well hi there..," commented Ikkaku who was already drunk off his ass. Umichika Ayasegawa was using his foot to repel the drunken Ikkaku of whom was trying to reach him.

"Why does he always act this way when he's drunk..?" questioned the fifth seat of the 11th Squad.

He looked down and lifted one of the empty sake bottles to read who had made this devil's drink for he knew Ikkaku could hold his alcohol. "Shiba Sake I should have known," he said to himself knowing that Shiba Sake was the strongest in the entire Soul Society. "I bet Rangiku ordered it, too," said Umichika about to punch his "shaven" haired friend in the face.

Over in the main party area of the Seireitei trouble was brewing between squads eleven and six. "Oh yeah, ugly?" said an unranked member on squad eleven.

"Yeah bring it on," another unranked member of squad six said about to draw his sword.

Both squads were about to unleash Hell when the door to the area was opened.

There stood Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero of the Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and various others of whom were known of being Ichigo's friends.

The squads unhappily settled their differences for the time being to enjoy the festival and honor the great man that defeated the traitor known throughout the Soul Society as Sosuke Aizen.

After about a few dozen handshakes from the male population, a dozen hugs from the women, 4 ass grabs, 1 male 3 female, 1 deathgrip from Kenpachi, 60 different experiment requests from the Captain of Squad 12, 9 lieutenant requests, another deathhug from Rangiku and an ass grab from her as well. (In which Ichigo partially did not mind) And to top it all off a marriage request from a drunk male.

When it was all said and done the celebration lasted until about 1 A.M. Ichigo was sitting on a bench listening to stories although his had topped them all off. Ichigo was also receiving some winks from just about each and every female Soul Reaper that passed him. He was a ladies man though he was too dense to acknowledge it. After about 10 minutes Ichigo was wondering when the Captain's gathering would be called because he wanted to be home as soon as possible to stay with his family. The whole table was laughing, including Ichigo, at a joke that a squad 11 member made, but then a vulgar voice came from the depths of his mind effectively ending Ichigo's laughter though no one noticed.

_Cunt. _Stated Hollow Ichigo

_Pale asshole._ Spited Ichigo in retaliation.

_Touché. _Replied Hollow.

_And hey, thanks for keeping that thing busy til I got there. You too, Zangetsu,_ Ichigo said inwardly smiling at both of them.

_Don't worry about it, Ichigo,_ Zangetsu answered smiling back at his partner.

_Whatever, see ya, Kingy!_ Hollow said before he and Zangetsu both retreated from his mind.

Ichigo, coming out of his train of thought, looked over to another table and saw Kukaku Shiba flirting with Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo could see the Captain of Squad 6 blushing, but then the new Captain could also see Kukaku whisper something to Byakuya which made him go scarlet and to which Kukaku was laughing hysterically.

_Good for them. They need a break, especially Byakuya. I'll definitely hold this over him in the future, _thought Ichigo causing him to chuckle again.

Out of nowhere Toshiro appeared in front of him with only two words to say, "It's time."

"Alright," said Ichigo. "It was good talking to you all," Ichigo smiled as he waved to the table where he was sitting previously. The table waved to Captain Hitsugaya and the soon-to-be Captain as they then flash stepped to the gathering hall for Ichigo's ceremony.

Byakuya saw Hitsugaya and Ichigo and then decided to said his goodbyes to Kukaku. After a nanosecond of thought he kissed her on the forehead. This caught her off guard and she herself turned scarlet, and she soon started to laugh. He then flash-stepped away and made his way to the gathering hall.

* * *

Tier stumbled out of the Garganta and into her quarters in Las Noches. It had taken her 6 hours. It would have been much shorter though she was blacking out every now and then. It was rather small considering other Espada 's quarters but housed a very large bathing area, a king sized bed, and stone desk with pictures of her Fraccion on it from when they were all "young" and new to Aizen's army. The 3rd Espada stumbled over to her desk and opened a hidden stone compartment on the side to find a few painkillers for arrancars or Espada made by Szayel Aporro. They were prototypes, but he claimed that they worked.

She grabbed the pills and swallowed them immediately, went to grab a satchel, and put her Fraccion's pictures in it. Tier knew she could not stay long because the entire palace would be overrun with soul reapers in a day or so. The pain killers soon worked but only slightly because of the amount of pain she was in, but the were effective enough so that she could walk more easily though it still to a lot of effort on her part. The Espada soon opened another Garganta portal with pain, betrayal, and hate in eyes and proceeded to the world of the living.

* * *

Ichigo and the Squad 10 Captain arrived at the entrance to the gathering hall. Toshiro pushed opened the door and there stood 9 Captains. Shunsui, and Kenpachi were tipsy, but they both somehow managed to keep a straight face. _Where's Byakuya?_ Ichigo thought. And with that the Captain of Squad 6 arrived behind him. "Glad you could make it Byakuya," grinned Ichigo.

Byakuya walked silently to his position with a slight smile on his usually stoic face. Only Ichigo noticed this and slightly shook his head, still grinning. Toshiro followed suit and proceeded to take his position as well.

"Step forward Ichigo Kurosaki," bellowed the Head Captain.

Ichigo stepped forward as the Head Captain spoke once more.

"I heard about your incident at the Squad Four Hospital this afternoon. I trust it is handled?" The Head Captain asked.

Ichigo nodded and told the Captain commander to proceed with the inauguration.

"Now, please heighten your spiritual pressure so that we may judge where you stand in terms of power. This is an unofficial way of choosing Captains, however, we have all seen your Bankai in action, and as well, you defeated two Captain's in battle," said Captain Commander. Kenpachi laughed and Byakuya chuckled which came to a shock to most Captains.

"With all due respect sir," started Ichigo bowing to the Head Captain, "while I was fighting Aizen he said that no one could even sense his spiritual pressure except you, but he also said that he couldn't sense _my _spirit pressure," said Ichigo remembering those grim words. When Aizen said them Ichigo thought that he had turned into a monster.

Those words shocked some of the Captains, but Kenpachi was smiling like a homicidal maniac.

"I am well aware Ichigo Kurosaki. I can feel your dense spirit pressure now. Now if you may?" the Captain Commander lied.

_He's lying, _Zangetsu piped in.

_I'm aware_, Ichigo replied, but he complied with the Head Captain's request.

Ichigo exhaled slowly and began to lower his spirit pressure. He learned it in the Dangai thanks to his father. A moment later some Captain's forehead's began to sweat as they started to feel the powerful and menacing spiritual pressure. A few were starting to feel woozy, though Ichigo had purposely brought it to the Head Captain's level so they could at least withstand it. Kenpachi was, however, still grinning like a madman.

"Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki. Please heighten your spirit energy before one of your fellow Captain's pass out," chuckled Yamamoto.

Ichigo let go of the restraints he was putting on himself and his spirit energy skyrocketed to transcendence so that no one could sense it. Some Captains wiped the sweat that had accumulated of their foreheads off and regained their usual stances.

"Now, for your services and defense of the Soul Society, Seireitei, and its best interests, along with two or more recommendations from Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I hereby promote you to the rank and new position of Captain of the newly formed Squad 14. It's duties are Search and Destroy of the enemies of the Soul Society and defense of it's best interests. May those who recommended this young man please raise your hand?" asked the Head Captain.

Every Captain in the room including the Head Captain raised his or her hand. That last act caused some chuckles throughout the gathering hall. Even Ichigo was slightly shocked.

"Now, Ichigo Kurosaki, do you accept the title of Captain of Squad 14?" asked Yamamoto.

"I accept the role as Captain," Ichigo said without hesitation.

"Now Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsugaya, will you two please retrieve _Captain_ Kurosaki's haori?" said Head Captain Yamamoto as more of a statement than a question. "You two were the first to recommend this young man in the first place so I deem it fit that you two will be the ones to present it to him," Yamamoto chuckled again.

The other Captain's chuckled including Byakuya. Ichigo guessed he was in a good mood. The spiky haired teen chuckled as to why.

The two white-haired Captains walked to retrieve the new Captain's sleeveless haori and showed him the symbol. It's symbol was a 四 below a 十. Both were inside a rhombus just like the other Captain's haori's.

"Captain Kuchiki preformed basic kido on the cloak so that it's color would change according to your power level. If you are to use Bankai, then the haori will turn black with red outlines. While you are at your base level the haori will remain white," stated Head Captain.

"What is my squad symbol?" asked the curious Captain Kurosaki. Every other squad had a specific symbol. Ichigo was very interested in what Captain Commander would say.

"Your squad symbol is that of an Angelica flower, Captain," stated Yamamoto causing Ichigo to chuckle to himself. He got a very girly flower, but didn't mind. _You did this on purpose, Old Man._

The two Captains then gave Ichigo his new badge of office and Ichigo bowed to Yamamoto and then the Squad 14 Captain nodded to Byakuya of which nodded back.

"And do not worry yourself about your status as a Vizard, Captain Kurosaki. This information will only be discussed here and only if it were to become a problem," said Head Captain with an undetectable hint of kindness in his voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened to the point of which they would pop out of his head, but he calmed down when Ukitake placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded to him.

"Thank you, Head Captain, for this honor as well as you Captain Ukitake and _Captain Hitsugaya_," Ichigo said with emphasis nodding and smiling to the small Captain.

It was Toshiro's turn to be in shock, but then nodded back and chuckled.

"_14_ Court Guard Captains dismissed!" exclaimed Yamamoto striking the ground with his cane. He stood and made his way to his private office.

After Ichigo had shaken all the Captain's hands, received another request for a "friendly" fight with Kenpachi along with a deathgrip, another experiment request from Squad 12 Captain, Ichigo went to see Head Captain Yamamoto privately.

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask two small favors?" asked Ichigo passing the squad one lieutenant and into Head Captain's office.

"Of course my boy, what may I do for my new Captain?" asked Head Captain.

"First may you ask Captain's Kuchiki, Ukitake, and Hitsugaya to say goodbye to Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, and Rangiku Matsumoto for me?" Ichigo chuckled at the last bit knowing Rangiku would be upset the next time they met if he didn't say goodbye to her in some form. "And second may you open the senkaimon gate so I may go to the world of the living, sir?" Ichigo asked with respect.

"Yes I will, my boy. And we do not need to open the gate. You may simply open one yourself. One of the abilities with having a Captain's Haori is you may summon Hell Butterflies to open gates for you. All you must do is think about summoning a Hell Butterfly and then picture a place you would like to go while it opens a gate," stated Head Captain Yamamoto.

Ichigo was surprised and asked another question, "Where do I need to practice, sir?"

"Why you may practice here in my office, my boy," he said with kindness.

Ichigo nodded at the Captain Commander. He then turned around and thought about a Hell Butterfly and where he wanted to go. One moment later the small black and red insect flew in from an open window and opened a gate.

"Thank you, sir," Ichigo smiled as he headed for the now open gate.

Yamamoto nodded, _Fast learner, _he thought. The old man then chuckled and finished the paperwork that had been on his desk from the previous day.

* * *

Tier arrived in the real Karakura town. She appeared in a deserted street to be more precise. The Espada walked close to a wall propping herself up with one hand as she stumbled. The painkillers had worn off because it took her a good 4 hours to get here at the pace she walked through the garganta. The green eyed beauty was starting to feel the full effects of the wounds to her body.

The 3rd Espada was breathing very heavily and bleeding profusely as she rounded a corner and saw another deserted street. She found a telephone pole and sat down drawing her Zanpaktō and setting it down beside her.

As her eyesight slowly faded to darkness she whispered to herself, "I don't care if I die, Aizen. You can rot in-" she was cut short by the light sound of footsteps. The remains of her adrenaline pumped throughout her body and her eyesight returned to it's normal state as she grabbed her sword.

* * *

Ichigo was happy to be back in the world of the living. He had a list of things to do in the more acceptable hours of the morning: Stop by Orihime's, Chad's, and Uryu's, houses all while showing off his new rank. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. Later they might all catch a movie or just hang out. He wanted to be close to his friends right now. "Man I should have pictured Urahara's shop. I gotta pick up my body anyways," he said to himself.

_Dumbass, _said Hollow.

_Alright fine you got me on that one,_ Ichigo said admitting defeat.

_Does that mean I'm king now?_ Asked Hollow with mock anticipation.

"Oh hell no," Ichigo said aloud.

With that Hollow was silenced, but not before calling Ichigo many vulgar and insulting names.

Ichigo then sensed something. It was slight, but his father had taught him the basics of sensing spiritual pressure, but he could sense the slightest anomaly for it was a lot easier because he was so sensitive to spirit energy, though he had to see past the mountain that was his won spirit energy to sense it. He would have to remember to ask Irahara about putting as seal on his power. Though it would have to be a seal that he could remove at any time.

The Captain rounded the corner and saw Urahara's shop of which he could retrieve his body. The Captain of Squad 14 then spotted something quite odd on the ground against a telephone pole.

* * *

_A Soul Reaper!? Not just any Soul Reaper. That is the one who defeated Grimmjow,_ Tier thought. She heard him say something, but ignored it completely. The arrancar stood, swaying from side-to-side, raised her sword and prepared to kill him.

* * *

"Uh excuse me?" Ichigo asked. The woman was wearing white and had ripped and very revealing attire. She looked wounded and very badly at that. She was also intensely staring at him, but then she started to stand. She raised her sword as well and charged Ichigo. He dodged easily. _Is that a Zanpaktō?! _He thought.

_No it's a sharpened stick you dumbass, _replied Hollow.

_Not the time, Hollow! _Ichigo thought.

She was bleeding and looked as if she lost a lot of blood_. An arrancar?! Wait not just any...the 3__rd__ Espada?!_ Ichigo was panicking slightly as he also blushed because he had looked to where her number tattoo was located. He could also see the remain's of her mask . The arrancar had tan skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. _She's beautiful, _thought Ichigo,even if he couldn't see her face completely.

The Espada lunged at him again and again, all with very slow speed. Ichigo did not attack for he felt the _very_ strong urge to help this beauty of an arrancar.

"I will kill you and Aizen!" she shouted. With that she attacked again, stumbling.

Ichigo easily dodged this attack the same as before, but also thought about the woman's statement.

She then stopped her attacks, "Avenge Tiburo-" ,she was cut short by falling to the ground still conscious, but in an immobile, exhausted state.

Ichigo ran worriedly over to where she had fallen. He could hear her breathing, but it was in an erratic manner almost as if she was hyperventilating. The new Captain then felt the strong urge to help the same as before, but this urge was overwhelming him. Ichigo picked up the immobile Espada along with her sword and sprinted to Urahara's shop of which was just down the street.

Tier reacted to Ichigo's act of kindness by subconsciously grabbing the hem where his black robe covered his white robe.

He looked down immediately to see her large breasts bouncing because of the running. Ichigo blushed turning red as he was on a desperate mission to save this gorgeous arrancar's life.


	2. Teasing Of the Shopkeeper

Ichigo had just arrived at Urahara's shop with an unexpected visitor in his arms. "Urahara! Open up!" Ichigo screamed as he hammered away at the door with his free hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said a lazy voice from inside the shop.

The lazy shop keeper known as Kisuke Urahara opened the doors to see a spiky haired teen, "Ichigo your body is in the back-" The former Captain of squad 12 looked down to what had Ichigo in such a panic. "Come on in," he said in his serious voice.

"She's conscious, barely" stated Ichigo as he walked into the shop of which Kisuke dealt with his customers, or his only customer known as Rukia Kuchiki.

"Tessai won't like it, but I'll wake him up," said Kisuke walking off to where his assistant's room was located.

"Thanks ,Urahara," Ichigo stated with complete honesty. He exited the shop area, moved to the lounge area of the shop/house, and sat down on their couch with Tier still in his arms to wait for the well respected healer and kido master to arrive.

Not a moment later Tessai Tsukabishi walked in the room with his glasses on and looked curiously at the new guest Ichigo had in his care. Tessai turned and whispered something to his boss, Kisuke.

Urahara replied to the inaudible whisper, "I sure do hope Ichigo knows what he's doing," he said grinning and waving his fan in Ichigo's direction.

Tessai turned back to the direction Ichigo was in and walked over to where the young Captain was located. The kido and hado master had his hair wrapped in plastic hair rollers like an old woman. Tessai knelt down and then attempted to gently take the Espada, but she subconsciously resisted would not let go of the hem of Ichigo's uniform, nor did Ichigo want to give her up. Ichigo even surprised himself to some degree.

Tier slightly looked up at her Soul Reaper rescuer with a glint of joy in her eyes. She was majorly confused as to why she did not resist this Soul Reaper. _Why did he not leave me for dead? Why is he being so kind to me? And why the Hell am I still in his arms!? _Tier thought, however she still showed no signs of resisting his careful hold on her.

Tessai had begun healing her with his Kido as Urahara watched from a distance.

Ichigo was exhausted. It was about 2:30 A.M. and he was ready for bed. He contemplated going to sleep right there.

"Now Ichigo I have a few questions," said Urahara interrupting Ichigo's attempt to sleep.

Ichigo sleepily nodded in acceptance for the questions.

"Now first... when did my precious Ichigo blossom in to a man and become a Captain of the 13, er excuse me, _14 _Court Guard Squads?" Urahara laughed with his rhetorical question waving his fan

Tier was shocked to hear this boy was a Captain. She hadn't even noticed his haori.

Ichigo shot a scowl and then prepared for another question.

"And second why did you interrupt my beauty sleep at such an hour of the night?" said Urahara covering his face with his fan, grinning.

"Shut the hell up Urahara. Everyone knows you stay up until 6 in the morning and then sleep til after noon," retaliated the rather irritated Ichigo, with his signature scowl.

Urahara chuckled and said a more serious statement, "You realize the punishment is death, correct?"

"I was aware when I brought her here. Could you go ahead and start making a gigai? I have a feeling that we might need it," stated Ichigo being completely truthful.

Tier blushed lightly. _Why do I feel so drawn to him?_ She thought.

Ichigo looked down to see that wounds had been healed completely and her breathing sounded normal. She was also blushing a bit. _Wow she's beautiful.., _he thought.

"I'll be going to bed now if you don't mind, boss," said Tessai leaving the lounge area for his own room.

"Alright, but you realize that I need some of her Spirit Energy to get the gigai to attune to a hollow's spirit pressure as well as getting her actual body shape," comment Urahara snapping Ichigo out of his day dream. "Be back in a minute," said Mr. Hat n' Clogs.

Ichigo sat there with the 3rd Espada in his arms as Kisuke left to retrieve something from his lab. Ichigo then asked an unexpected question, "So umm… what's your name?" Ichigo asked the gorgeous Tier. He could still see her face because the part covering her face was shattered and beyond repair. He could ask Orihime, but he didn't know how she would take the news of helping an Espada especially after what the red head went through not long ago.

Halibel (**A/N Harribel or Halibel just depends on personal preference. I may refer to both**) was hesitant but answered the unexpected question, "Tier…Tier Harribel."

"Well nice to meet you Tier," He said with a gentle and kind smile on his face.

"Please call me Tia Halibel," responded the 3rd Espada, "Tier is a formal name I was given in the World of the Living when I was alive."

"You remember your time in the World of The Living?" he asked seeming puzzled. Ichigo had always assumed because no one remembered their lives in the Soul Society he thought hollows and arrancars would be no different.

"Most arrancars do. Their memories flow back to them over the time when their mask was initially broken," added Halibel. This was more that she ever spoke to anyone besides her fraccion in Hueco Mundo in a year let alone to a total stranger. However she strangely had no problem opening up to this man…a Soul Reaper.

Urahara walked back in the room silently gazing at the pair on his couch, "Ichigo I hope you realize that because her wounds are healed she can support herself fine, I guess she just likes being in your care," chuckled Kisuke waving his fan in front of his face once more.

The pairs' eyes widened at the sudden realization. Tia and Ichigo scrambled and soon found their seats beside each other on the couch their arms in their laps, both blushing madly.

"Now just compress some of your spirit energy and in this ball and I can get started on your gigai," he said as he threw her a black sphere.

She did as asked and compressed some of her spirit energy , then gave him back the sphere. Urahara then silently left the room.

"Ichigo is it?" asked Tia looking at him, her blush subsiding.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said proudly.

"Well uh…Ichigo, do you know where Aizen is?" she asked bluntly, hoping he would have an idea as to where her betrayer was located.

Ichigo was puzzled, "Why do you ask?" he said.

She was hesitant but answered, "Because he betrayed me, and I want him dead," she said plainly.

Ichigo had no idea what to say. He finally answered, "He's dead," looking to the ground.

Tia was stricken with disbelief, "Impossible! Who killed that betraying piece of trash?!" she yelled not believing him.

"I did," he didn't know how else to put it.

_How could he defeat one of the most, if not the most, powerful man in the world? Who is this boy? _She thought.

Tier did not know how else to deal with the news she just received from this shinigami. The beautiful Espada sat up and then walked to where her sword was located, raised it, and aimed it towards her throat.

"Wait! Please!" Ichigo pleaded running over to her.

"My soul purpose in this world is finished. I have no one to go back to in Hueco Mundo. I should end my miserable excuse for a life and end this," she said blankly. "My Fraccion is gone, and there is nothing here for me," she added.

"No blood on the carpet, please!" said Urahara from the other room.

Ichigo tried to push her Zanpaktō away from her throat without using his real strength as so it would not appear that he would threaten her, but he had no such luck.

Just as she was about to end her life she heard the panicking, confused, Captain say something that penetrated her concentration, "Please don't!" he started, "I barely know who you are. You're an arrancar, my enemy, and I don't know what you're dealing with, but all I know is that you can't throw your life away. We just met but I already consider myself your friend and I'd be damned if I just let myself sit by and let one of my friends kill themselves," he spoke with determination.

Her eyes widened as she lowered her sword. Ichigo took her into a gentle embrace. Her Zanpaktō fell to the floor with a clatter and she wrapped her arms around him. Electricity ran through her body as she instinctively grabbed the back of his uniform and laid her head on his shoulder, crying.

Ichigo comforted the poor sobbing Espada, and held her close caressing her back and patting her gently. However he dared not go below the shoulder blades. The crying was crushing his heart one tear drop at a time.

When she had finally calmed down he sat her down and gave her another hug. She looked agitated when he released her. Ichigo smirked and went to check on the creation of Tia's gigai. Before he arrived he heard Urahara speak, "The body's done now all I need is clothes…"

Ichigo immediately turned around to and proceeded to the living room where he located his seat next to Tia blushing as he recalled what he just heard.

Tia noticed this, still snuffling lightly, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing at all..," Ichigo responded as he was getting redder and redder as the seconds went by. _Thank God I didn't walk in on that or it would be a lot worse, _thought Ichigo.

"Well alright," said Tia in confusion and curiosity. He then turned to her and gently put a hand on her face, wiping away the tears. He smiled to her and she smiled back.

"It's finished!" exclaimed Kisuke from the other room, breaking the sentimental moment the two were sharing.

Ichigo smirked and stood offering a hand to the gorgeous blonde. She accepted the gesture and grabbed his surprisingly soft hand and stood up. Ichigo smiled warmly again and Tia blushed. _He lowers my defenses so easily.., _she thought.

Ichigo walked to where Urahara yelled from, Tia not far behind him. When they arrived in the place where Tia's new gigai was located Urahara spoke again, "Your body is over there, Ichigo." He pointed to a nearby room and Ichigo left to retrieve his body.

Tia felt uncomfortable as soon as her savior left the room. Urahara noticed this and spoke once more, "Looks like someone has a crush," he said jokingly and seriously at the same time.

Tia blushed and quickly rejected this notion.

"What is your aspect of death?" asked Kisuke out of the blue.

Tia hesitantly answered, "Sacrifice."

"Ah...hmm...did you save someone else from a fate that should have bee their's?" he asked as he was making the final adjustment to the gigiai.

"Yes," was all she said as Ichigo reentered the room.

"I miss anything?" he asked looking to Kisuke and then Tia.

"No, nothing at all," Urahara chuckled. "So, Tia, how do you like the new modified gigai?" Urahara asked the arrancar.

Tia inspected her new gigai curiously It was wearing a green and blue shirt with the number 3 on it, khaki skinny jeans, and blue and green sneakers. "I like it," she said bluntly but honestly. Blue and green had always been her favorite colors.

"And here are your school transfer papers as well," said Urahara. He grabbed a stack of papers and handed them to her.

"Wait… school transfer?!" said Ichigo shockingly.

"My my _Captain_ you don't seem to think of anything," laughed Urahara. "You'll have the same classes as my boy Ichigo here and here's the things they have been working on," he handed her more papers and she sat them down on a table next to her.

"How do you know what we're working on you stalking bastard?" Ichigo asked rhetorically.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Kisuke chuckled. "And Ichigo if you intended for her to fit in with humans then she'd better start out acting like one," he added.

Ichigo accepted the response and motioned for Tia to get into her gigai.

"Oh and one more thing, I gave your gigai a sensor that projects a field that masks your spiritual pressure, and if you are not keen on masking your spirit pressure when you exit your gigai then hollows or other spiritually attuned beings will sense you," Urahara said, "Now, Ichigo, try your hand at being a teacher and help her into her gigai," he chuckled waving his fan again.

"Alright first grab your gigai," Ichigo started out, "Try to get into a mellow feeling and you'll start feeling a tugging sensation," he continued, "then just go with the flow. It was scary at first, but you get used to it," he said trying to reassure her.

Tia did as her "teacher" instructed. She grabbed her gigai and established the mellow feeling he described.

"Remember just go along with the tugging feeling," he repeated to her.

She starting feeling the tugging feeling he told her about and just let herself go with the flow. The next thing she knew she had entered her gigai.

"Try not to move much you will feel disoriented-," Urahara was cut short by Tier immediately standing up and trying to walk too soon. The Espada then fell but was caught by something rather soft but sturdy before hitting the floor.

When her eyesight was not dazed and the numb feeling she had subsided she focused on what had caught her.

Ichigo was standing with Tia's head leaned up against his chest him holding her arms rather firmly. Electricity shot through her once more as she again felt drawn to him. She had no idea why, either.

Ichigo looked down and smiled. She smiled back. This made him feel amazing, but confused unknowingly the same as Tia.

"Excuse me love birds," interrupted Urahara.

Ichigo lifted the beautiful arrancar to her feet and both blushed.

"Now are you going to go home to your eccentric father with a woman, in which he will blow completely out of proportion, or are you going to stay here for tonight?" asked Urahara while chuckling.

Ichigo shuddered at the thought and looked at a nearby clock. It read 3:30 A.M. His father would also be suspicious if he came home at this hour. "Alright we'll stay here for tonight, but we'll leave as soon as we wake up in the morning," answered the Captain of Squad 14.

"Alright, Ichigo show her the guest room. I'm going to get my beauty sleep. Goodnight," and with that he left the room, laughing.

Ichigo left the room and Tia followed like a lost puppy. A moment later they arrived at the guest room. He opened the door and saw that two mats were lain out. Both removed their shoes and laid down on the mats.

Ichigo spoke first interrupting the awkward silence, "You cold? It is kinda chilly in here."

"No I'm fine," answered Tia with a slight shiver in her voice appreciating the kind gesture.

A moment later Ichigo stood up and put his cover on the supposedly cold Halibel. She did not protest as Ichigo laid back down. That confirmed his suspicions, "I've got a sweatshirt on don't worry," he said kindly remembering she probably did not know what a sweatshirt is. He then looked over to see a puzzled look on her gorgeous face. "It's like a jacket I'll be fine," Ichigo added. This solved her confusion problem.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Tia smiled.

"No problem," he said kindly and smiling causing Tia to blush.

There was a pause between them. Tia surprisingly spoke first, "Ichigo may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he replied simply.

"Why did you stop me from ending my life?" the air was suddenly stricken with seriousness.

It took Ichigo a minute to respond causing Tia to wonder if this Soul Reaper just intended to get lucky with her in bed.

"Because I care for you" he said banishing those thoughts from her mind. "I don't know how this happened over just a few hours, but I do, and I couldn't live with myself if I just stood by to let it happen," he added reassuring her exponentially.

Joy shot through her as those words left his mouth. No one had ever spoken to like that. With such kindness, and sincerity. She felt like someone. She blushed redder than she ever had.

"That means a great deal to me, Ichigo," she said with a slight smile.

He smiled back, _God did I really just say that?_

_**Looks like king has a crush, **_chuckled Hollow. Those were the last words Ichigo heard before he was taken by the darkness known as sleep.


	3. Bonding Time

Ichigo was the first to wake. _Was that a dream?_ He thought. Ichigo sat up and looked to his left to see a very gorgeous, very deadly, sleeping Arrancar. "That was no dream," he mumbled. The young Captain then looked to a nearby clock. It read 11:02 A.M. "Wow nice timing," he said to himself.

Not a second later Tia Halibel stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," said Ichigo with his usual kind and protective eyes. Most of the male Espada only looked at her like an object they could sleep with, however Ichigo looked at her like a person.

Tia blushed and smiled to Ichigo thus repeating what he just said minus the words.

"Tessai's already awake, and he's probably got breakfast ready, too. You hungry?" asked Ichigo kindly. A moment later his stomach growled and then he received a giggle from Tia.

"I'm not really hungry right now," said Tia trying not to be a burden more than she already thought she was being. And with that Ichigo heard something rather humorous.

He turned back to the source of the noise. It was Tia's rumbling stomach.

"Well I guess I am hungry," she said using he usual monotone voice while blushing of embarrassment.

Ichigo laughed, "Well after we get done eating we can head over to my house."

"Alright," Tia smiled.

Ichigo put his shoes on and look to Tia having trouble tying her shoe laces.

"Need help?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Yes..," Tia sighed accepting defeat from the monstrosities of man.

Ichigo bent down to the "defeated" Espada's shoes. Tia looked away due to the embarrassment of the situation.

Ichigo chuckled as he saw Tia turn away. Ichigo finished the first shoe, "Other foot please," he said.

Tia retracted the first foot sluggishly and then put out the second.

The new Captain noticed this, "Are you still adjusting to your gigai?" asked Ichigo still tying her shoe.

"Yes…it's rather stuffy in here," she replied.

"You'll get used to it," he said reassuringly with a grin.

Tia smiled back and nodded.

When the young man was finished he stood and offered a hand to the still sitting Halibel.

She accepted the hand and stood up. _His hand is so soft…I don't want to let it go, _she thought blushing. She was still puzzled to why she had taken such a quick interest in this man.

_No way she's interested in me, _ironically thought Ichigo. He let go much to Tia's discomfort and motioned for her to follow him. They exited the room and went to the dining area. Sure enough breakfast was prepared and Tessai was eating along with Jinta and Ururu.

"Morning Ichigo and-" said Ururu looking puzzlingly at Tia.

"Who's that?" asked Jinta rudely.

"Uh she's a friend," replied Ichigo rubbing the back of his head.

"Is she your girlfriend?" said Jinta with his sarcastic voice. He and Ururu had not been informed of Tia's true identity.

"Wait no! She's just a friend! Nothing more!" replied Ichigo trying to clear up the situation.

"Sure she isn't..," replied Jinta with sarcasm dripping off every word.

Before Jinta could say another word Tessai had appeared behind him. "He's behind me, isn't he?" said Jinta. The crimson red head was then carried out noisily by the tank of a man called Tessai.

Tia chuckled at the sight which caused Ichigo to smile. _She's cute when she laughs._

"May I ask your name, please?" asked Ururu kindly. She had manners in which Jinta had none whatsoever.

"Tia Halibel," she replied returning the kindness Ururu showed her.

"Well hello Tia," smiled Ururu resuming eating.

Tier smiled back then she and Ichigo sat down and started to eat their late morning breakfast.

They all enjoyed a silent meal. There was, however, the occasional glance between Ichigo and Tia. Towards the end of the meal Tessai had entered the room and apologized to Tia. Halibel said it was not a problem, and Ichigo thanked him for the meal. The pair was about to leave the shop when Urahara entered the room with two items in his hands. One was a stack of papers while the other was a soul candy dispenser.

Urahara walked over and handed the items to Tia silently then left the room as quickly as he had entered.

"Must be tired," Ichigo guessed. His assumption was correct because a moment later they heard a thud from the other room. It was from Urahara collapsing on his bed.

Tia looked at the objects she acquired and snapped her fingers to reveal satchel hanging from her side.

"What's that?" asked Ichigo.

"It's a bag," Tia said blatantly with sarcasm all the while putting her newly acquired items in the bag. She placed them next to the pictures of her fraccion.

"I understand that," said Ichigo replying to her sarcasm, "but how do you make it well…invisible?"

"Some items, if they're small enough, can enter your inner world by concentrating your spirit energy on them, however they must be comprised of, or surrounded by, reishi," Halibel explained.

"Wow. That's pretty cool," said Ichigo simply and intrigued.

"Yes I guess that's 'pretty cool'," Mocked Tia while snapping her fingers once more thus her bag entered her inner world.

"Well I guess we'll be off then. See ya Tessai, Ururu. And tell Mr. Hat n' Clogs I said thanks," Ichigo waved.

Tessai nodded an Ururu waved goodbye.

With that they left Urahara's shop. It was the middle of January, the sky was clear and it was very cold. The pair started on their way to Ichigo's home.

"Excuse me Ichigo. May I ask a favor?" asked Tia. Hating that she would do such a thing thinking she was the biggest burden Ichigo had ever carried.

"Sure," he said kindly smiling at her.

"May we stop somewhere to get something that wraps around my neck?" she asked, "I feel well naked without it," she said referring to her regular Espada outfit.

Ichigo blushed at what he just heard.

_Hey Kingy. You want a picture of that_? asked the perverted Hollow within him.

_Please don't, _Ichigo pleaded.

_Too late, _Hollow replied.

In Ichigo's inner world Kyoka clubbed Hollow right in the face.

Ichigo's face turned as red as a tomato as his Hollow sent him a nude picture of the busty Arrancar. He looked away from Tia for a moment hoping that the redness would subside.

"Do you mean a scarf?" he asked still looking away from the gorgeous blonde, his mind trying to rid itself from the infernal mental picture.

"Uh yes if that's what you call it," she said wondering why he had turned away.

"Alright we'll head to the shopping area," Ichigo said while walking down a different alley to the shopping district of Karakura Town.

Previous Day: 2 P.M.

Ichigo had just been told to not leave the hospital without Unohana's permission.

"And Ichigo," said Ukitake, "Captain's do get paid for doing their job, I hope you realize that," he added. Ukitake then pulled out a plastic card. "This card has your first payment as Captain of Squad 14 on it as well a very large bonus from defeating Aizen. Its currency is human. So you'll be able to use it in the World of the Living. It is also visible to everyone."

Ichigo accepted the piece of plastic and thanked Ukitake.

Current Time

It was about 12:00 P.M. when the pair arrived at the food market area of Karakura town which was not far from Ichigo's home. He looked to his newest friend confident that his blushing had subsided. She was shivering.

"Hey do you want my sweatshirt? It's pretty cold out here," he asked pointing to his article of clothing.

"No I'm fine," she responded with a slight shudder in her voice.

"Now if I remember correctly last night you said you were fine, but didn't seem to mind when I actually put it on you," he responded thus closing the ordeal.

Ichigo then proceeded to take his sweatshirt off. The jacket had caught the bottom of his shirt as he was lifting it and raised it just enough to see his chest.

Tia noticed, _Well he's muscular…very muscular, _thought Tier as she ogled his muscled and toned chest.

A moment later the sweatshirt was off and Ichigo's shirt had fallen, somewhat to Tia's disliking (she's still a woman after all) back to its original place.

He handed her the jacket and she gladly put the article of clothing on. "Told you, you were cold," said Ichigo with a grin on his face.

Tia knew she was, but didn't want to cause more troubles for Ichigo than she already thought she had. "Thank you, " she said with a smile.

Ichigo was damned cold, however he refused to even hint at the fact he was freezing his ass off just for her sake.

"So..," said Ichigo trying to spark conversation, as they were still in the food market, and it would be a small while before they would reach any stores. It wasn't a very busy day in the market, but it would surely pick up when they got in the shopping district.

"Do you remember where you were born when you were alive?" asked Ichigo.

It took her a moment and Ichigo feared he had said something very personal, "Sorry I didn't mean to-" he started.

"Hilo…Hilo Hawaii," she responded.

Ichigo thanked God he hadn't said the wrong thing to make her dislike him. He then smiled at how mush she would share with him after just a few hours.

It was her turn to ask him a question.

"What can you tell me about your family?" she asked curious about what she could expect later.

"Well my dad is annoying as Hell. Every time I get home he likes to meet me at the door with a kick or try to punch me in the face when I get up every morning. He never hits me, but I guess it's his special way of telling me he loves me," Ichigo chuckled, "Then I've got two sisters. One's name is Yuzu and the other's name is Karin. Yuzu acts like how a girl should. Karin is like a tomboy. Almost like me," Ichigo chuckled again.

Tia smiled at how much he would share with her. He was her enemy after all…wasn't he?

She then got curious. _Why did he not mention his mother? _She asked herself. She decided to it would be best not to ask seeing as how he didn't even hint at his mother.

They kept walking in the street and Ichigo had gotten many dirty looks from other men. Some of which were from his school. As they were staring Ichigo realized at what some had been staring at. However he could cut them some slack as he had caught himself staring a few times. But he did shoot each and every one from then on a glare they would probably never forget. The men cowered away one by one.

As they kept walking and talking Ichigo spotted a familiar red head.

"Ichigo!" Orihime Inoue called out. She waved and approached him and his newest friend.

"Hey Orihime!" he waved back to the smiling girl. After Aizen had been defeated she immediately went home saying that they had not harmed her physically though her mental state was still to be questioned.

Orihime then hugged Ichigo. Tia felt instantly annoyed at the sight. She then remembered why Ichigo had gone to Hueco Mundo in the first place. He had gone to save this girl. She then felt something she had not felt in a very, very long time…jealousy.

They let go of each other thought Orihime tried to his hand for a moment, but Ichigo drew back quickly. Tia flared for a moment, but kept her composure with her usual stoic face, except around Ichigo and Ichigo alone recently, conveying no emotions as she noticed Orihime, Tia acted very protective, but didn't show it in the least. She still had no idea what brought about these alien feelings.

"So, how are you doing Orihime?" he asked acting friendly.

_So why haven't you made a move on this chick, yet, shit fer brains? You know she wants you,_ said Hollow.

_She's outta my league, Hollow. Plus I don't even like her like that, _Responded Ichigo.

_Are you blind?! Wait no…just gay, _His hollow finished.

Ichigo cursed violently at his Hollow in his head.

"Oh I'm doing just fine," Orihime said with a big smile along with her usual happiness. She then looked over to the stranger who had been following Ichigo, "Uh…hello?" she said her curiosity enveloping her. She also had the strangest feeling that she had seen her before. She slightly recognized her for a moment.

Tia did not respond.

Ichigo looked at the puzzled face Orihime was portraying. He realized who it was directed at not hearing her talk to Tia for he was still making his hollow his bitch.

"Uh Orihime this is Tia Halibel. She's a transfer student from the United States," hopefully thinking Orihime didn't remember her from Las Noches or she didn't see her. Either one would be better for Ichigo.

"Hello _Tier Harribel 3__rd__ Espada," _said Orihime putting the pieces together in her head. The Espada was slightly surprised the human remembered her. She only saw her when Aizen would make a demonstration for the Espada. Aizen had also introduced all of them which surprised Tia even now.

Orihime would study everyone in the room…except Gin. She felt uncomfortable whenever she was in the same room with him. His eyes were rapists all on their own. She had no idea who he was or what he would do.

"Orihime you know her!?" said the shocked Ichigo. He did, however slightly expect it.

"Yes..," she said calmly her voice full of jealousy. "And why are you wearing Ichigo's jacket?" said Orihime becoming angry.

"It was cold and she didn't have one," answered Ichigo.

Orihime's hands were becoming fists when she said, "I've got to go, Ichigo," she stormed off down the street.

"Orihime, wait!" he called after her. He decided not to follow to let her cool down.

Ichigo turned to Tia and started to walk down the street consumed in his own thoughts. Tia, however, was looking around at the "wonders" of the living world also happy the annoying red head was gone. She had never spoken to her, but she suddenly found the girl to be very annoying.

They had gotten to the more busy part of Karakura town where the stores were located. Ichigo thought that it was very strange that the streets weren't as packed as they usually were. It was probably because of winter break, though school did start Monday and it was Saturday.

Ichigo saw a store that sold winter wear across the street. Half way to their destination he noticed a few High School kids that went to his school. They were all delinquents. They had been known to be "players" as the girls in Ichigo's school had called them. Ichigo thought that if they were known as players then why would they date them? They were also perverts. They couldn't have been older than 17 either. Ichigo watched closely as the leader of the group did a rather disrespectful thing.

A tall black-haired student with his hand to his side turned it to grab Tia's well-shaped and plump ass. He had also succeeded.

Ichigo turned around, his reason tossed aside, protectiveness taking over, prepared a fist and knocked the guy square in the face, "That's not how you treat a lady, asshole!" roared Ichigo.

Tia had felt the grab and turned around to see Ichigo basically destroy the seventeen-year-old.

The high school students picked up their friend and ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Assholes..," said Ichigo turning to Tia. "You okay?" he asked also receiving stares from the nearby bystanders.

Tia smiled and responded, "Yes, thank you," surprised about how much he naturally cared for others.

They continued walking as if nothing had happened and the pair soon entered the store Ichigo had mentioned earlier.

They went their separate ways and Tia almost instantly found a scarf. It was cyan-blue and she liked it instantaneously.

She went to retrieve Ichigo who was looking at some red and black sleeping pants. He found his size and proceeded to where Tia's scarf was located. He picked it up and came to the cash register.

He grabbed his wallet and pulled out the card Ukitake gave him.

The cashier had just finished swiping the items, "Your final total is $63.49." (A/N I will be saying dollars as in American currency instead of yen)

He gave the piece of plastic to the cashier and she swiped it, "You're remaining balance is…wow that's a big number," she finished.

"Don't say it out loud please. I wouldn't want to get mugged," he mumbled. Tia chuckled at the joke.

The cashier complied with his request, bagged their items, and waved them goodbye.

Ichigo handed her the scarf. Tia put it on and felt complete again.

It was about 3:30 when the pair arrived at the Kurosaki clinic.

"Tia when I open the door stand watch out," said Ichigo with a hint of fear in his voice.

Tia nodded as she was curious as to what he meant.

Ichigo opened the door slowly. He was met with a flying kick from his father.

The 17-year-old Ichigo dodged the kick and Isshin Kurosaki flew out the door and landed in the street. Tia and Ichigo then entered the house.

"My son has returned to me!" yelled Isshin running back in to the house, "And what is this?" he added looking at Tia. "Our son has finally become a man, Masaki!" he yelled running over to the poster of his deceased wife.

"Calm down, old man," retorted Ichigo, "she's a transfer student. I went to pick her up from the airport," he finished.

"And my my what a catch," Isshin said referring to Tia's ample breasts.

"You old pervert, she's half your age if not younger!" said Karin kicking her father in the side of the head.

"So transfer student, huh? Well my name's Karin," she said sticking out her hand. Tia returned the gesture and shook it.

"My name is Tia," Halibel said in response.

"And I'm Yuzu!" said the youngest sister sticking her head out from the kitchen.

"Oh and one more thing…if you guys came from the airport where's her luggage?" asked the keen Karin.

_Damnit. I shoulda thought of that, _Ichigo said cursing at himself in his mind.

"They lost her luggage. They didn't find it even when they searched the plane or the luggage area," responded Ichigo quickly. He had always been good at making up excuses.

"Don't worry, we'll go shopping at the mall, tomorrow," said Yuzu happily. She had always loved shopping. Isshin nodded and surprisingly Karin agreed as well. She didn't like shopping as well as her sister.

"Lunch is ready!" exclaimed Yuzu from the kitchen.

The rest of the family including Tia stepped in the kitchen to see that she had set out their food. Tia sat next to Ichigo (much to her liking) and Karin and Yuzu sat beside their father.

They ate silently until Isshin broke the silence, "So tell us about you, Tia."

It took her a moment, but she remembered that she had memorized the paper with Perquisa, "I'm from Hilo, Hawaii, I like to surf, and my full name is Tia Halibel," she said as if reading from a paper.

"Well nice to meet you Tia Halibel," said Isshin offering a hand. Tia felt comfortable enough to shake it back.

Lunch passed and the family decided to watch movies. Tia sat by Ichigo during the movies. She had felt at peace for the first time in a long time. She even laughed at some of the comedies. Dinner was the same except for the new guest.

It was nearing 9:00 when Ichigo decided to take a shower, cool off, and recollect on the day's events. He stepped out and put on a towel. The door opened and Tia stood there.

Ichigo froze in shock as he felt a slight stiffening in his man-hood.

"Close the door, please," was all Ichigo could muster into words.

She complied and closed the door. _I'm such an idiot..,_ she thought blushing.

Ichigo exhaled deeply, _What in the actual fuck just happened?_ He thought. He quickly put on a pair of boxers, his new sleeping pants, a pair of socks, and a simple white shirt. He opened the door to see Tia standing against the wall appearing deep in thought her face obviously flustered.

"Uh…you wanted something, Tia?" he said breaking her of her trance.

"Oh yes, um first may you please show me how to work the shower?" she asked, "And second is..," she started trying to build up a little confidence. She had never acted this way around the other Espada. This man was so kind to her. Even in her living life she had never experienced this kindness. It was strange and new to her, "are you sure you want me to stay with you, Ichigo? I heard you and Kisuke last night…he said it would mean death..," she lowered her head.

"Yes," he said incredibly fast, "Please stay, Tia," he smiled and hugged her. First she felt joy, and she mostly felt acceptance. Then she thought as to why he hugged her. She tossed her reason aside. She didn't know why, she didn't care. She loved his touch. She loved the way he was kind to her, yet she still felt like a burden to him.

He let her go and showed her how to operate the shower, where the towels were and he said she could use her sister's shampoo. Ichigo brought her some of his clothes that she could change in to. He left and headed downstairs to the kitchen for a drink. His father was sitting on the couch watching a scary movie.

Ichigo grabbed a soda and started drinking.

"So an Espada, eh? Good choice," his father said.

Ichigo spewed his drink out of his mouth and said, "You knew?!"

"I knew as soon as she came to Karakura Town, my boy! She's good at hiding her spiritual pressure I'll give her that much. Oh and that gigai was top notch, too. She went off my radar as soon as she entered it last night. And look at you now, my son! A man so powerful people can't even sense him! I am truly proud to call you my son," Isshin said with a grin coupled with complete and utter seriousness.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down beside his father to watch the movie as well.

"Oh and should we use my card or yours tomorrow? I believe you have enough to travel around the world several times and then be able to retire at this age. And yet you still have more coming in from defeating Aizen…Captain Kurosaki," Isshin said calmly with a grin.

"We'll use mine. And how did you know I was a Captain old man? You been spying on me?" said Ichigo ready to hit his father.

"Urahara called," replied his father taking a sip of his drink.

"I'll have to talk with that guy, soon," said Ichigo with his common mock anger look.

Tia then came down the stairs about ten minutes later dressed in Ichigo's gym shorts and a white t-shirt. She sat beside Ichigo and Isshin gave off a grin.

"So when are you going to start making my grandchildren, Ichigo?" Isshin said while covering his face.

Ichigo neatly spewed his drink out again and glared at his father.

_Yeah kingy, when!? I don't want to die a virgin! _said Hollow from Ichigo's mind.

Kyoka hit the Hollow once more producing a thud from Ichigo's inner world.

_Shut up.., _thought Ichigo.

The three sat and watched the movie until it was over. Karin and Yuzu had fallen asleep on the couch before Ichigo had taken a shower and Isshin had carried them to their rooms. After the movie concluded Ichigo's father had went to bed.

Ichigo thought it would be best, too seeing as how they would leave early for the mall tomorrow. Ichigo had also decided he would sleep on the couch while Tia slept in his room.

The pair headed up the stairs to his room and opened the door. There were a few posters on the wall. A desk with a laptop on it, and a bing bag chair with a bed next to the window.

"The bathroom is just down the hall, and if you need anything I'll be downstairs," he said smiling.

"Thank you, Ichigo. For everything," she smiled back.

That was when he noticed her true beauty. Her shaggy blonde hair flowed so elegantly, her eyes were a beautiful green color he had yet to notice. The moonlight just enhanced that picture of her.

"Goodnight Tia," he said exiting the room.

"Goodnight Ichigo," she said with something in her voice she had never used in her life. Love.

**A/N Give me feedback on this. Should I make a Yoruichi/Tia/Ichigo love triangle? ****By love triangle I mean Tia/Ichigo/Yoruichi threesome couple.**


	4. The Mall

Tia had just woken up in Ichigo's bed. That reassured her it was not a dream. She had also hoped it wasn't. She looked to a clock. It was 9:07. _Oh yes we were supposed to go to the mall today…for me. _She smiled knowing he was making another special trip for her. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that he would be spending _his _money again on her. _I didn't even thank him… I'm so selfish. _She thought scolding herself.

A moment later Ichigo entered with a tray with her breakfast on it. He had made it especially for her. Ichigo was a magnificent cook though he didn't want anyone to know. "Good morning," he said smiling to her.

"Breakfast is bed? What a gentleman," she joked while smiling at him as she sat up in his bed.

Ichigo blushed and sat the tray in front of her. Tia's breakfast was comprised of pancakes, orange juice, and a biscuit. "And when you're done there's a spare toothbrush laid out for you by the sink in the bathroom. We'll be leaving soon, but don't rush yourself. I'm not ready either," he joked referring to his white t-shirt and sleeping pants. "I'll be back in a few minutes to get your dishes," he smiled leaving the room.

_He's so sweet, _she thought.

Ichigo sighed as he left the room to go brush his teeth. He had been up since five. The only thing that had been on his mind during that time period was Tia. The young Captain decided to start his routine and proceeded to the bathroom.

He completed his task of brushing his teeth and briefly washed his face and wet his hair. Ichigo turned around and propped himself on the counter in a daydream. He was snapped out of it by Karin requesting to use the bathroom. The spiky haired teen exited as asked then went to check on his guest.

He opened the door to find that she had eaten everything and was in the process of guzzling down the orange juice.

"Looks like someone was hungry," joked Ichigo chuckling.

Tia blushed and thanked him for the meal. She then got up from her place on his bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth as Ichigo carried her dishes downstairs to the kitchen. He was halfway to the kitchen when he heard faucet water running. "Tia I would wait a few minutes so you can get that-" he was cut short by a loud, "**Blehh!**" from Tia, "orange juice flavor out of your mouth," he finished chuckling as he went to the kitchen.

Isshin was sitting at the kitchen table eating while Yuzu was washing Karin's breakfast dishes. Ichigo's father never got the chance to "wake up him up properly" for Ichigo just slammed him into a wall. You could still see then dent.

"Can you wash these please, Yuzu?" he said offering Tia's dishes to his younger sister.

"Sure Ichigo," she said taking the dishes.

Ichigo proceeded back upstairs, but he stopped by the laundry room to pick up Tia's freshly washed clothes from the previous day. He had to do something productive in the time he was awake.

Isshin was his usual sporty, eccentric self even with the potentially deadly Espada staying with them. Karin wasn't too excited about going to the mall, and Yuzu was basically ecstatic about the whole thing.

After picking up the clothes the teenager started his journey back upstairs. He entered his room to find Tia looking at some of the pictures on the young soul reaper's desk. One was of Ichigo when he was younger with his mother.

"Excuse me Ichigo, but who is this?" she asked not having got a good look at the poster in the living room from the previous day.

"That's my mother," he said sporting a soft smile remembering all the fun times he had with his mom.

"Oh," said Tia, "Where is she?" remembering yesterday and how he failed to mention his mother in the description of his family.

Ichigo hesitated but answered, "She uh…died when I was nine," he said recalling the painful moments of when she died. A light frown fell upon his face replacing the soft smile he had. He went to sit her washed clothes on the bed and then he gently sat beside them.

Tia knew she would regret asking the question because it clearly brought him pain. Her head fell to the ground and Ichigo saw.

"It's fine, Tia. You didn't know," he said offering her a smile. The smile was meant for her and only her to show her he was alright.

"May I ask you another question?" she asked so that she could avoid the subject in the future. _If we even have a future, _thought Tia.

Ichigo simply nodded.

"How did she die?" she asked.

Ichigo sensed some hesitation in her voice. He did not want to answer. He knew the answer would hurt her, but he couldn't, and he wouldn't lie to her. "She was…she was killed by a hollow," he forced out.

She was shocked by the answer. _Now even if I wanted to I could never hope to have a future with him, _she mentally scolded herself. She then buried her face in her hands and began to sob softly.

There was the pain Ichigo felt again. His heart beginning to crumble with every tear she shed. He sat up from the bed and walked to hug her once more.

She was contemplating to leave then and there, but then she felt something surround her in a tight embrace. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him. "Why are you hugging me?" she said in between sobs.

He let go of her to look in to the light green eyes he had adored from the very beginning. "Tia listen, you had nothing and I mean _nothing_ to do with that hollow. I don't hold you responsible for it. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. Now wipe those tears we've got to get dressed," he smiled warmly to her. He then went to his closet to retrieve the sweatshirt he had loaned her yesterday. He tossed it to her and she caught it with such delicate hands such as she was catching a glass bottle.

Ichigo went to his dresser to get out his clothes for the day including a jacket for him. He smiled once more to the previously crying Espada and then left the room.

Tia was probably the happiest person in the world right now. She felt the same feelings as last night: joy, acceptance, and over the rest love. The tan skinned blonde then started to hum a tune she remembered from her living life while she put on her washed clothes and _his _sweatshirt. It had his unique scent. She inhaled deeply at its aroma. Tia then went downstairs to find Ichigo and his family ready to go. It was nearing 10 o' clock and they wanted to get there before the rush started. She smiled at Ichigo when they walked out the door. Isshin locked the entrance to their home and they started their walk to the mall.

The walk was relatively quite except for the occasional question for Tia from the girls and a few grandchildren teasing sessions from Isshin.

They had arrived at Karakura Town Mall about 11 A.M. Once they were inside Tia was in awe of how many stores and people were in one place.

Ichigo was looking around then saw a car in the mall by the entrance where they came in. _I could probably buy 5 of those, _smirked Ichigo. This was the first time in his life he actual had a considerable amount of money at his disposal. "I've always wondered how they got these in here," said Ichigo to his father referring to the car.

"Another one of life's great mysteries my son," stated Isshin. "Let us go my precious daughters and do some shopping!" said Ichigo's father pointing in a direction and marching. Isshin left only because he respected Ichigo and his privacy…sometimes. Except for the times when he would press a glass up to his son's door when he had company. Karin was the only one out of his entire family that truly respected her brother's privacy.

Ichigo cursed his father. He needed Yuzu on this. _I'll just wing it like I do everything else, _thought Ichigo. Ichigo and Tia went in the opposite direction of his father and walked around to find a store. He put his hands in his coat pockets while he was walking. They were out far enough for an arm to fit through the openings they provided.

Tia instinctively put her arm into the opening and put her hand into her sweatshirt.

Ichigo looked down in surprise, "Uh Tia…what are you doing?" asked the puzzled Captain while blushing.

Tia blushed, "Umm..," she tried to think of a good excuse. When she was with him her reasoning vanished and she became a babbling fool. "I didn't want to get lost in the crowds," she said finally.

"Oh well alright," said the extremely dense and naïve Ichigo while smiling gently. He did like the touch of Tia, but he was mindset on her excuse being the complete truth.

_God you're a dumbass kingy, _spat Hollow. _It's obvious she wants the dick, _Laughed his hollow. If you were in Ichigo's inner world you would have heard a very loud thud.

_Just keep doing what you're doing, Ichigo. She seems interested in you, but I have to agree with Hollow. You are very dense at times._ Said his Zanpaktō, Zangetsu

Ichigo then thought of a chainsaw.

_Thank you, _said Zangetsu revving up the deadly weapon.

_Oh c'mon kingy I was kidding!_ said his now begging Hollow.

...

"May I reveal myself now?" Kyoka asked Zangetsu as she turned away from him and Hollow.

"Soon, Kyoka, soon. He has to get his spiritual pressure back to it's full state before he can wield you. the dramatic change it will give him would surely drain him quickly," Zangetsu responded over the roar of the chainsaw.

"Alright," she smiled hollowly.

...

Ichigo mentally shut out his Hollow; however he was hearing screams from him.

The pair kept walking in the mall looking for a store for Tia. Ichigo was receiving the stares this time from girls and boys alike. The males looked at him with envy in their gazes and Tia was receiving the envious stares from the girls. The worst part was that most were his fellow students. He saw most groups whisper amongst themselves. _We're gonna be in for it tomorrow, _thought Ichigo.

_So what do girls need…bras and panties!_ He mentally shouted. _Wait what?! Damnit dad you maniacal bastard…_

Ichigo saw the nearest store that looked like it was for women and walked in, Tia's arm still wrapped around his. She enjoyed his touch.

The store sold mostly women's clothes, perfumes, shampoos, and all the basic necessities that women needed. That also included things for "their time of the month." Being in a 17 year-old gigai she would have those. Ichigo shuddered as that same realization dawned on him.

The first thing he wanted to get out of the way was the bras and panties. He got red just thinking about it.

He took his hand out of his pocket and let Tia's arm fall to her side much to her dismay.

"Alright Tia let's go look for some um..," he mumbled something inaudible.

"Excuse me, Ichigo?" she said puzzlingly.

"Some bras and panties," he whispered.

"Ichigo you're going to have to speak up," she said almost commandingly. She leaned in close enough to even feel his breaths on his skin.

"Bras…and panties..," he choked out.

"What are those?" she asked honestly.

That was also when Ichigo's jaw hit the floor, "Urahara didn't give you any?!"

"I guess not," she answered. "What are they for?"

That was also when his nose started to bleed. _Damn pervert Urahara… _Then a purple haired, dark skinned beauty appeared beside the pair.

"They're used to keep your boobs from sagging. As for panties I won't say that out loud or Ichigo here might faint," the "stranger" said.

"Yoruichi!?" said the shocked spiky haired teen.

"Long time no see, Ichigo," smiled Yoruichi. "And you're shopping for bras and panties? My my I always thought you weren't a pervert," teased Yoruichi.

"Shut up!" spited Ichigo turning scarlet.

Yoruichi then turned to the 3rd Espada that stood next to her long time crush. Yoruichi would have gladly given herself to him, but his prude of a self couldn't take the hint or "hints" in Yoruichi's case. "So this is the one Kisuke told me about?" she started looking over the arrancar. _Well she sure doesn't lack in the breast department, _thought the perverted Yoruichi. She then said, "Well let's get you measured. C'mon."

"What do you mean?" asked the again puzzled Tia.

"Measure for the cup size of your breasts," said Yoruichi holding up a flimsy tape measurer, "Well let's go to the fitting room," added the purple haired beauty.

"Wait Yoruichi you work here?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"Yes, Ichigo, part time, and I'm only 18 in human standards. I started here yesterday," said Yoruichi.

"You look more like 25..," mumbled Ichigo.

"Are you calling me old?" said Yoruichi hearing the "mumble" and giving him a death glare.

"No, of course not!" said Ichigo his self preservation instincts kicking in.

Yoruichi started on her way to the dressing room with Tia then turned around to say one more thing, "Oh and Ichigo, I'll be going to school with you from now on," she winked.

Ichigo shuddered and then let Yoruichi get Tia "measured".

The dark skinned beauty and the green eyed goddess made their way to the fitting room. Yoruichi unlocked it and let Tia go in first. When Yoruichi entered she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"So an Espada, eh?" said Yoruichi taking out the flimsy tape measurer once more.

Tia's eyes widened at the statement, but Ichigo seemed to trust this woman so Tia would as well…to an extent. "Yes," said Tia her answer lacking longevity.

"Take off your sweatshirt and raise your arms," said Yoruichi so she could measure the arrancar's bust as part of her "job."

Tia did as the dark haired woman had asked, removed the sweatshirt, and then raised her arms above her head.

Yoruichi put the measuring tape around Tia's well sized breasts and measured. "Hmm, 130…131…132. Wow same size as mine," said Yoruichi almost mockingly. "Looks like we're going to need some double D's," added the dark skinned beauty. Tia didn't know what she was talking about as usual.

Yoruichi looked once more at the attire Tia was wearing and then the sweatshirt she had brought in with her. It had seemed familiar. "Is that Ichigo's sweatshirt?" asked the once Captain of the Second Division with the jealousy back in her voice this time hugely evident.

"Yes. He gave it to me yesterday on our way to his home," said Tia.

That struck a nerve for Yoruichi. _Why would he give it to her? A complete stranger? I know he's kind and all, but still…I wish I could wear it, _thought the jealous expert hand to hand specialist while biting her lip.

Yoruichi then sat up and exited the fitting rooms to find Ichigo in thought leaning up against a wall near their area.

"Looks like your friend here has some double D's, Ichigo. I'll be back in a minute," said Yoruichi walking up to him with Tia not far behind her. Yoruichi then left to go to the store's storage area.

Ichigo's eyes widened at that statement breaking him out of his train of thought. He blushed not having needed to know that information.

About 5 minutes later of awkward silence between Ichigo and Tia with both blushing Yoruichi arrived with a dozen and a half bras and a dozen pairs of panties.

"Wait doesn't Tia have to find her size?" said Ichigo noticing the panties.

"Oh. Urahara already told me that size. He wanted me to find out for that one out for myself," said Yoruichi chuckling referring to the cup size of the bras. She then made her way over to the cash register. "I'll kill him," said Ichigo with not so mock anger. He then noticed more things that Yoruichi was carrying. She had shampoo, deodorant, and other "womanly essentials" (If you know what I mean). This was a store for women after all.

Ichigo took out his card and Yoruichi swiped it for him. She was surprised by the amount on it, but only slightly. She bagged it all up and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo and Tia left the store after he waved goodbye to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi watched them leave and walked over to her manager's office. "May I help you Miss Shihōin?" asked the female manager.

"Oh yes I have one thing to say…I quit," said Yoruichi taking off the pink uniform that wasn't very compatible with her figure. She always had preferred orange. She then took off article of clothing off and she revealed a black undershirt. Yoruichi then proceeded to go catch up with Ichigo leaving behind a very shocked manager.

Yoruichi left the store and headed in the direction she saw Ichigo head to.

She saw the pair in the same position they were in earlier. Ichigo had one hand in a coat pocket the other hand in the pocket with Tia's arm looped around it while she was carrying her bag with her stuff in it. Ichigo offered to carry it but Tia insisted on carrying her things. She may have been a woman, but she was _far_ from helpless.

Yoruichi walked fast enough to catch up to the pair. She then dove her hand into Ichigo's other arm opening and looped it around the same as Tia's.

"Yoruichi?! What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" asked Ichigo. Yoruichi received a glare from Tia and she shot one right back her.

"Oh I quit," said Yoruichi smiling.

"What!? Why!?" he said to the purple haired, dark skinned, beauty who now held his arm.

"And now since I quit I won't have anywhere else to go..," she said about to "cry" and completely ignoring his questions.

"You can always go to Urahara's," he said. Ichigo knew what she was trying to do.

"Ichigo…can I please stay with you? I don't know who else to turn to," she said with whining cat eyes. (A/N think of the Puss in Boots eyes from Shrek)

He stared into the golden pearls that were Yoruichi's eyes for a good half a minute.

"I don't know why you want to. All you'd do is tease me," said Ichigo.

_You dense, sexy, idiot. It wouldn't be teasing if you would go ahead and have me already. What do I have to do? Take my pants off and bend my ass over a table and wag it for you? _She thought. It was also a mischievous idea.

"No I wouldn't..," she said using her best begging face on him.

"…Fine…I honestly don't know why you want to, though," said Ichigo finally giving in.

Yoruichi smiled a smile of joy. The three started walking again with both of Ichigo's arms taken by the two gorgeous females. This time he was receiving stares of disapproval from some of the older couples. He didn't care. He'd get them anyway because of his hair. If he cared what others thought of him he would have dyed it black a long time ago.

The gigai that Tia had been given surrounded her in a field about two feet wide in every direction. If you were in that field you would be suffocating because of all the spirit energy she was putting out. Ichigo noticed because he was in the field's radius, but he wasn't affected. _When we were alone he spirit energy felt warm and calm, now it just feels…cold. _Ichigo started to put the pieces together in his head. _Could she be…no…could she be jealous?_

Ichigo was stuck. The entire day both women would come out of the dressing room buying for his opinion. At one store Yoruichi picked out a lacey black bra and panty set. Tia just rolled her eyes while Ichigo was looking like a tomato. Another time both women came out in tank tops and incredibly low shorts. Ichigo was sure to remember to pick up his own personal tissue box next time.

It was about 4 o'clock when he, Yoruichi, and Tia had finished shopping. He had 10 bags in his hands. Tia and Yoruichi both tried to persuade Ichigo for them to carry some of the bags, but he insisted. 5 of the bags were Tia's, 4 were Yoruichi's, and 1 was his. He had no idea why Yoruichi had wanted anything, but he couldn't say no to her golden kitten eyes.

Karin had messaged him on his phone and it said to meet them near the entrance where they came in.

When the three got there Isshin was in a similar situation as Ichigo. He was carrying 8 bags. 5 were for Yuzu. 2 were for him and the last was Karin's.

Yuzu was the first to notice the new face beside her brother. "Umm…Ichigo, who's that?" said Yuzu pointing to Yoruichi.

_Damnit if I use this excuse again it's gonna get old, _"Oh uh…she's another transfer student from the United States. She got here a couple hours ago from the airport," said Ichigo knowing the entrance to the airport was a few blocks away. "But where's her stuff?" asked Yuzu.

_Damnit! _"Karakura Town airport really has a crappy time keeping up with people's luggage, eh?" said Ichigo with a sheepish grin. "So I bought her a few things," added Ichigo holding up Yoruichi's bags.

Yuzu stood there for a moment. Ichigo was sure she would find something suspicious.

A moment later Yuzu and Karin simply shrugged and agreed. Then they both went to greet the newest edition to their ever growing "family."

_My boy, Ichigo. You're becoming more of a man every second, _thought Ichigo's father. Isshin then put down the bags he was carrying and then launched himself at Yoruichi attempting to get a hug from her. It was all part of an act. Isshin had known Yoruichi going on 120 years. Ichigo knew they had been friends for about that long, but he had to keep up his act as well.

As Isshin was launching his attempted hug Ichigo put the bags he was carrying down, and proceeded to kick his father into a nearby empty kiosk. This attracted many bystanders' stares, but luckily the mall's security sucked.

Isshin instantly stood up as if nothing had happened though he had acquired a rather large bump on his head. This time he walked to Yoruichi and stuck out his hand. "Isshin Kurosaki at your service future daughter-in-law!" said Isshin rather proudly. This time he acquired a twin bump on his head courtesy of his son.

"Yoruichi Shihoin," she said winking to Isshin. He winked back even through the pain of having acquired another knot on his head. No one luckily noticed either of the winks.

Tia was standing silently beside Ichigo, _Does his father always act like this when he brings a girl home? _She thought.

"Well seeing as how it's gonna be hell on me and Ichigo carrying these bags home I'll just call us a cab," said Isshin walking over and picking up his bags and motioning everyone to follow. Tia went to pick up a couple of the bags, but Ichigo stopped her. "I got this," he smiled to her.

"You sure are a gentleman," said Tia chuckling.

Ichigo blushed lightly at the comment and he smiled at Tia.

Yoruichi heard Tia and saw Ichigo blush. Jealousy could be seen in the former Onmitsukidō corps commander's eyes.

The three then proceeded to follow Ichigo's eccentric father out of the mall entrance's door. The two women were tucked closely to Ichigo's sides only separated by the bags he carried.

The mid January weather was very cold. It was about 45 or so degrees Ichigo guessed. Tia's sweatshirt she had grown very fond of was thick and she was warm, along with the fact that it was Ichigo's that kep her warm in the inside. Ichigo's brown jacket that had fur inside of it was more than enough to combat the cold. And then Yoruichi had a…black t-shirt.

_Damn its cold out here…_she thought looking over to Tia. _It's not fair she gets to wear his sweatshirt…_thought Yoruichi acting like a kindergartner. She then started to rub her arms rapidly in a desperate search for warmth.

Ichigo looked over to the side of him Yoruichi was walking on and as she started to rub her arms. The young teen stopped, sighed, put down the bags he was carrying, took off his jacket and put it on Yoruichi.

Yoruichi felt instant warmth and looked up to see Ichigo had put his jacket on her. She smiled to him and he smiled warmly back at her. She then put the jacket on properly while still smiling at his kindness.

Tia had saw Yoruichi rubbing her arms and expected no less from Ichigo. She was glad to know that he would help anyone in need. Now she had knew why Ichigo had helped her.

Ichigo picked up the bags and they started walking again. The two now warm women and freezing soul reaper made their way over to where Ichigo's family was located.

"My boy! Put those bags in this taxi," said Isshin pointing to the backseat of the taxi van. Ichigo sat his bags down and climbed in as his father started handing him bags one by one. Once Ichigo was done he slumped down in one of the middle seats.

"Oh no you don't, my son," said Isshin pulling Ichigo out with a single hand and onto the ground. He looked up to see Tia and Yoruichi with their hands over their mouths laughing.

"What the hell was that for you old goat?!" yelled Ichigo to his father.

"You won't be riding with us," said Isshin pointing to a regular car taxi parked in neutral behind the van taxi. "You and my future daughter-in-laws will be riding in that one," said Isshin. He was very proud of his son. The moment Tia walked in the door he could tell by her actions that she was interested in him. Yoruichi had been after Ichigo for as long as Yoruichi had met his son. Or at least that was what Kisuke said.

Yoruichi and Tia both smiled large enough for dimples to form.

_You old bastard.., _thought Ichigo mentally cursing at his father.

_You know you're going to like it, Ichigo, _said Zangetsu

_What'd you say? _Said Ichigo with mock anger.

_It was the Hollow, _said Zangetsu not wanting to spark anything.

_Yeah that's what I thought, _said Ichigo to Zangetsu. _Good to know you've gotten a sense of humor, Zangetsu._

Ichigo's zanpakto then chuckled and then vanished from Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo then got up from the ground and walked over to the cab with Yoruichi and Tia following closely behind.

Ichigo arrived at the cab first and opened it him being a gentleman. Tia was the first to enter commenting on how much of a gentleman he was once more. Yoruichi then motioned for Ichigo to enter. He protested, but she gave him the kitten eyes again. He succumbed to the cuteness and reluctantantly entered. Yoruichi followed suit and then shut the door behind her.

Ichigo was now sitting in between some of the most beautiful women he had ever met.

"So where do ya want t'go?" asked the taxi driver.

Ichigo pointed to the taxi van where his father and sisters were getting in, "Follow them," said Ichigo feeling like he was in a movie chasing a bad guy.

"Alright ya got it, boss," said the taxi driver.

As soon as Ichigo's father had gotten into the his van they were on their way to the Kurosaki home.

About 5 minutes down the road Yoruichi got an idea. "Oh Ichigo," she purred.

"Hmm?" he said.

She then lifted his arm that had been in his lap the entire time and draped it around her neck letting it rest on the top of her breast. Ichigo was shocked. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't allow it. He decided to give up.

Tia noticed and then started to seethe jealousy. She then had an idea of her own. "Ichigo," she said almost purring as well as Yoruichi.

"Um yes?" he said looking at her with a blush on his face.

She then did the same as Yoruichi draping his left arm around his neck and letting it rest on her breast the same as the dark haired beauty to the right of Ichigo.

He didn't resist this time for he knew it was futile. Ichigo then turned scarlet.

Both women weren't feeling embarrassed as they had electricity shooting through their bodies just by his touch.

_If you just grab a little Ichigo I'm yours, _thought Yoruichi.

Tia didn't think she just raised her hand to the one he had over on the top of her breast and grabbed it lightly.

Ichigo didn't respond for he was going through a stage of blood loss through his nose.

The front driver, who was still following Ichigo's dad, looked in the rear view mirror to find the boy's arms around the drop dead gorgeous women's necks. The driver chuckled lightly, and shook his head in amusement.

When they arrived at the Kurosaki clinic it was 4:30. Traffic had been heavy that day. "That'll be $20.63," said the Taxi driver looking back at Ichigo who was now sitting upwards a small amount of blood still dripping down his nose.

Ichigo reached for a wallet and pulled out a $50 dollar bill. "Keep the change," said Ichigo exiting the vehicle Tia right.

The driver nodded and thanked the boy.

Ichigo now out of the car, along with Tia and Yoruichi, walked over to the van to help Isshin get the bags. Once all the bags were out of the van both vehicles exited the scene.

Karin had been given the keys so she went to unlock the door. She then noticed a package with Tia's name on it. It was located right on the doorstep.

"Hey Tia you got a package," said Karin stepping over it now entering the home with Yuzu behind her.

Isshin entered the home with nine bags in hands while Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Tia were curious as to what was in the package.

"Must be from Urahara," said Yoruichi. Before Tia properly opened the package Yoruichi tapped the side of the package and it separated in two.

"My school uniform!" said Yoruichi. Ichigo looked and saw a uniform with the name "Yoruichi" written in white tape stuck to the sweater part of it.

"Wait how did Urahara know to send your uniform here, too?" asked Ichigo.

"I might have let it slip I was going to stay with you..," giggled Yoruichi.

"Well this one must be mine," said Tia not even opening her actual package.

Ichigo shrugged and entered the home his arms threatening to fall off from the cold and weight of the bags. Tia and Yoruichi were right behind him with their respective packages in their hands.

Yuzu was already in the kitchen making dinner. She figured because she was cooking for a larger crowd she would start early.

Karin was on the couch watching T.V. so there was nothing unusual there.

Isshin was separating the bags so Ichigo figured he would do the same.

Yoruichi was taking in the new scenery of Ichigo's home. Tia started upstairs to put her uniform up.

"Uh Ichigo. Where's your room?" asked Yoruichi.

"Just follow Tia," he said motioning to Tia as she went upstairs.

Yoruichi did as advised and followed Tia up the stairs.

Along the way she discovered the giant poster of Masaki Kurosaki in the living room, Karin and Yuzu's room and the bathroom. She entered Ichigo's room to find Tia taking off Tia's sweatshirt.

"So where do you sleep?" asked Yoruichi while taking off Ichigo's jacket.

"In Ichigo's bed," said Tia patting his bed.

"Yeah that sounds like Ichigo. Give everyone else the good stuff while he makes due with whatever else is left," said Yoruichi admiring Ichigo's humongous generosity.

And with that Ichigo entered the room. Tia's bags were in one hand while Yoruichi's in the other hand along with his own bag.

"Oh hi, Ichigo," they both said in unison.

"Uh hi..," said Ichigo confused.

"Well Tia these are yours," said Ichigo holding up her bags. "Yoruichi these are yours," he said raising her bags then setting them down. He then looked around. "Right Yoruichi, you need a place to sleep," said Ichigo. He thought for a minute then snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head.

Ichigo walked over to the closet where Rukia used to sleep and then pulled out a light blue futon. He sat it in a position so that it looked like a bed. He then sat out some folded sheets.

"Thank you, Ichigo," said Yoruichi while smiling.

"Don't mention it," he said smiling while rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll see you two downstairs," said Ichigo heading downstairs.

Both Tia and Yoruichi followed Ichigo like lost dogs down the stairs and into the living room to wait for dinner.

Dinner was about 6. It was the usual except for the two guests that the family welcomed. Isshin especially welcoming the two.

It was nearing 9 when they all decided to get a shower. Ichigo went last and Tia, and Yoruichi used their own shampoos. He showered last so that no one would get cold water if I decided to kick in.

It was nearing 10 P.M. when the family started laying down one by one. Karin and Yuzu were first.

Ichigo went up to his room to check on the two guests who had taken up occupation in there.

"Just wanted to check on you two," said Ichigo opening the door.

Yoruichi was laying on the futon looking seductively at Ichigo. She patted an area beside her inviting him to come "lay down" with her. "C'mon, Ichigo," she said.

"No I'm good," he said sheepishly while blushing.

Tia was laying in him bed appearing deep in thought looking out the window, "You alright, Tia? He asked.

She turned in the bed to look in the cinnamon eyes she adored. "Yes Ichigo, I am fine," she smiled. There was one thing troubling her. She was missing her fraccion.

"Well goodnight you two," he smiled to the both of them. "Goodnight, Ichigo," they both said while blushing and smiling.

Ichigo was dead tired. The day had taken it's toll on the captain. He then pondered Yoruichi's "invitation". Yoruichi sounded a bit more serious in her words. He shrugged it off and then pondered what was wrong with Tia.

He then made his way downstairs to the couch and laid down thinking of what tomorrow would hold. He knew his status in Karakura Town high would take a hit, but he didn't care. However it could go both ways with some major building or some major crumbling.

**REVIEW! :D Opinions on what I should do for my future chapters, or questions, just REVIEW! :D**_  
_


	5. First Day Of School

It was nearing 6:50 when Isshin woke to the sound of talking from downstairs. He exited his bedroom to "investigate" the noise though it was just Ichigo having a very, very…enticing dream.

"Mmm…Tia…Yoruichi…don't grab me there..," Ichigo said aloud as he tossed and turned on his bed of a couch.

"Looks like someone's having a _good_ dream..," Isshin chuckled walking down from upstairs. "Meh, I'll give his a few more minutes," said Ichigo's father as he went to make coffee. After brewing the precious gift from God Isshin looked at his watch. It was nearing 7 o' clock. "Alright Ichigo, times up."

"GOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOO!" yelled Isshin preparing a flying Kurosaki kick for his waking son.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open from his dream to see his father's foot aimed right for him. The previously sleeping teen sat up to grab his father's foot and flung him right back into the kitchen.

"Oh Masaki, our son is so violent!" cried Isshin crawling to the poster of his deceased wife.

"Dad, shut the Hell up! It's too early!" yelled Ichigo putting his hands to his eyes to wipe the sleep away.

"So son, wanna tell your old man what that dream was about? Heard you talking in your sleep," mocked Isshin. However he couldn't blame his son for dreaming of the two gorgeous women.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, "Speak of it and you'll lose a son," said Ichigo with seriousness prevalent in his voice.

"Masaki he's so cruel! I was only kidding!" cried Ichigo's father once more crawling back to the poster of Ichigo's mother.

Ichigo sighed, stood up with a stretch, and proceeded to start his usual morning routine, however first he was going to wake his two guests that had taken up residence in his room.

"Good morning, guys," said Ichigo as he opened the door to his abode.

"Morning, Ichigo," said Yoruichi with happiness and sleepiness in her voice. She then stood up and walked to the door for the bathroom to brush her teeth with a toothbrush she had gotten and the mall the previous day, but not before grabbing Ichigo's behind before she completely passed him.

Ichigo jumped at the sudden grab and turned around just in time to grab the culprit's hand. _Her hand is so…soft, _he thought as he held the dark skinned beauty's soft hand. He blinked once and looked to her eyes. The golden orbs didn't show a hint of teasing. They actually conveyed a bit of sentimental value behind them, and something Ichigo didn't expect. It was a glint of lust.

The young Captain reluctantly let go of the gazing flash-goddess' hand, but they still held the trance inducing hold on each other's eyes for a good minute before she turned due to her face becoming redder than it ever had. The purple haired beauty made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth yearning for the spiky haired teen to hold her hand once more.

Ichigo was feeling a tingling sensation in his stomach the same as with Tia a few times. The young shinigami regained his composer and fully entered the room to be greeted with the sight of a still sleeping Tia.

Ichigo walked over to his bed and put a hand on his sleeping guest. "Tia, wake up. We gotta to go school this morning," whispered Ichigo to a still sleeping Tia.

"Ichigo…please don't…leave me..," Tia whispered in a subconscious state. She was obviously dreaming.

Ichigo took his hand off the sleeping arrancar. The Captain of the Fourteenth Squad wanted to hear more. He knew it was wrong, but he had to know what she would say.

"No please…Ichigo…I need you," she whispered tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

_Why is she dreaming about me? I'm no one special, _thought the overly modest Ichigo contemplating to wake her so that she would no longer cry. Even then it was breaking his heart.

"No…no…no, Ichigo don't leave!" exclaimed Tia sitting upright in the bed, the tears still noticeable on her perfect tan skin. She looked to her left to see the person she needed they most right then.

Ichigo froze as her gaze fell on him.

Tia looked blankly at Ichigo, but not a millisecond later she took him in her embrace a smile planted on her face as she rested her head on his strong chest. "Please don't leave me, Ichigo. Please don't."

Ichigo blinked to make sure he wasn't still dreaming that accursed dream. A moment later, after he was sure, he put his arms around her, still not going below her shoulder blades. "I'll never leave you," he said bluntly. The crying Espada had put him on the spot, but he meant it. However that one word meant everything to her.

She let go of him to look in the cinnamon eyes she had grown fond of over the past few days and smiled larger than she had since the taxi. Ichigo looked straight into her beautiful bright green eyes and smiled back to her. Her green orbs were tied with Yoruichi's golden ones.

"We'd better start getting ready for school, Tia," he said still smiling to her. He sat there for another solid minute with the previously crying arrancar still in his arms before standing. He looked down to her and wiped the last of the tears away and she smiled. He smiled back to her as she stood up from her spot on the bed.

….

Yoruichi had just finished brushing her hair and teeth as she made her way back to Ichigo's room to get her uniform.

"I'll never leave you," Ichigo said.

_Leave who? What's he talking about? _Yoruichi thought as she stopped at the doorway eavesdropping on the pair. She could hear snuffling from someone though it wasn't Ichigo.

_Why's she crying? _Yoruichi continued to think.

The purple haired beauty peaked around the corner to see Ichigo gazing down at Tia smiling. She then started to feel jealousy infusing with her reason. She was over one hundred and fifty years old, but she was acting like a teen that just got stood up on prom night. _Why her? Why not me? He barely even knows her… _Yoruichi soon found her own tears coming to her eyes.

….

Tia was the first to leave and proceeded to the bathroom. She found Yoruichi standing outside the room tears streaming down the flash goddess' cheeks. Tia looked puzzlingly at Yoruichi, but the dark skinned beauty just glared daggers at the Espada of whom was now wondering why. Tia just walked slowly to bathroom wondering what set Yoruichi off.

Ichigo was getting his uniform together from his drawers as he was smiling at the thought of Tia hugging him again. He dressed in his school attire that consisted of khakis, long sleeve white button up undershirt, and a plaid sweater vest with his school's insignia. The teen exited to find Yoruichi standing close to the entrance of his room crying softly with the Espada nowhere in sight.

"Yoruichi, what's wrong?" the Vizard said looking into her now red eyes.

Yoruichi didn't respond, but just looked up to the spiky haired teen of whom she had taken a humongous interest in. She took the initiative and took him in a hug crying on his shoulder.

Ichigo blushed but he would comfort her no matter what. He did the same with Tia and hugged her back but not going below her shoulder blades.

Yoruichi leaned back and looked into the brown eyes that showed some of the strongest determination, passion, protection, and unconditional love for the people he cared about that she had ever seen. She smiled to him as he smiled back to her.

Time seemed to stop.

Everything around them seemed to become less important.

Yoruichi felt butterflies creep into her stomach as Ichigo started to feel the same way he felt not 5 minutes earlier.

She leaned in ever so slightly, close enough to where she could feel his breaths on her skin.

Ichigo wanted to pull away but an invisible force was stopping him.

Yoruichi's last thought was something she heard a long time ago. _You'll never fall in love without becoming a little brave._

That was the last thing that entered her mind before she crashed her lips to the bright orange haired teens.

….

Tia was humming a soft tune while she was brushing her hair. She was happy, but she was wondering what Yoruichi was angry about. _Why was she crying?_ The realization hit Tia harder than when she fell to the ground of Fake Karakura Town after being slashed by Aizen.

_She must have seen me and Ichigo…she's…jealous? _Tia thought as she finished brushing her hair.

Tia shook off the thought as she exited the bathroom to get her uniform from Ichigo's room. What she saw was mildly unexpected. She stepped back in the bathroom and peeked around the corner to see Ichigo steadily holding the flash goddess.

_He must be comforting her. _Tia smiled again seeing how caring he was of others.

The next moment the smile was erased from existence.

_Why is she leaning forward? Why isn't he pulling away? _She thought.

Tia's heart broke the next second.

She ceased the peeking and crumpled down on the floor with her back against the bathroom cabinet which was below the sink.

_Why her? Why not me? I thought that he was interested, but I guess not…_ she said tears once again flowing down her cheeks.

….

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden realization of what was happening. He pulled away to see a completely entranced Yoruichi a small smile planted on her face, her golden eyes having a shine to them, and her face was begging for more.

A light smile began to creep onto Ichigo's face as he was the one who initiated the short passionate kiss this time. _So all her teasing wasn't actually teasing? I knew something was up last night, _he thought.

Yoruichi was in heaven. This might have been just a kiss, but it was probably just as pleasurable as sex. She had never felt this was before. She stuck her tongue to the entrance of her mouth asking permission to enter his. He accepted the gesture as she started to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth. She was feeling all over him with her hands exploring his back sometimes venturing to his rear, however even during this he was still modest and wouldn't venture below her lower back.

Ichigo broke it off breathing heavily with a small string of saliva connecting the two. She smiled to him as he smiled back.

Ichigo was expecting his first kiss to be good, but not to be _that_ good.

"You'd better start getting ready," Ichigo said breaking the sweet silence.

"Yeah…and Ichigo…thanks," Yoruichi said winking at him. "We're gonna have to this more often," she added getting out of his grasp as she walked into his room to change.

Ichigo smiled sheepishly and blushed. The young man then heard sobbing down the hall. It was coming from the bathroom. _Oh no…Tia…she was jealous…I'm such an idiot… _he thought scolding himself to the max. _How could I be so dense? _He thought mentally scolding himself again.

He looked at his watch first. _Screw it. She's more important than school right now. _His watch actually read 7:07. He had time, but he didn't give a damn how long it took. _I guess it took me this long to finally admit I have feelings for Yoruichi, but I guess I have them for Tia, too…_ he said closing in on the bathroom.

"Tia?" he said coming around the corner to see Tia sitting on the floor with her face in her hands.

He kneeled down and put a hand on her only for it to be smacked away. "Don't touch me!" she said. "Was this your plan? To play with my feelings only to trample on them?" she said with venom in her words.

Those words hurt him.

"I'm sorry..," he said with a lone tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Tia. You deserve to be mad at me," he added. "I never meant for that hurt you. I just now realized that you were jealous."

She was speechless. _Why is he sorry?_ _Why is he crying? Why do I still feel drawn to him?_

She then smiled through the tears. She couldn't be mad at him and she wouldn't be. "You idiot..," she said with the venom completely gone only to be replaced by a strange hint of acceptance. They were, however, the last two words that left her mouth before she connected her lips with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Like the kiss with Yoruichi time seemed to slow down and everything else dissipated like dust in the wind.

Ichigo's eyes widened for the second time within a time period of 5 minutes as he accepted the blonde Espada's kiss.

She pressed her tongue against the entrance to his mouth as a request to enter. He, like with Yoruichi, accepted the request as he widened his mouth so her tongue could enter. It was exploring his mouth like a rover on Mars. A minute later she broke it off smiling warmly to him as he smiled back to her. He did feel a pang of guilt, but he brushed it off as he helped her stand up, her arms still around his neck.

"You'd better start getting ready," he said joking towards her t-shirt and his gym shorts.

He left her at the stairs as he made his journey downstairs, but not before giving her a small smile.

He looked at his watch as he slumped down on the couch. _Only 7:12? _He thought. He then recalled then kisses from the most gorgeous women he had ever met. He smirked, though the guilt from kissing both of them back to back was sitting heavily on his conscious.

About 3 minutes later both women came down the stairs fully dressed in their uniforms. They were wearing black skirts, white long sleeve undershirts, and sweater vests the same as Ichigo's. The sweater vests hugged their chests tightly. Ichigo blushed as he saw their smiles to him, but then saw that the vest shouldn't be hugging them that tightly. _Damnit, Urahara. You gave them each a vest one size too small. I'll kill you._

…_._

A few miles away Urahara woke up with a cough. "Must be the threat meter I installed in my gigai," he said to himself. _So Ichigo found out about the vests, _chuckled Urahara as he fell back on to his bed falling into a mini-coma.

….

"Breakfast is ready!" exclaimed Isshin with his yell coming from the kitchen. Yuzu and Karin didn't have school for another week so they got to sleep in.

Ichigo hopped up from his place on the couch and made his way to the kitchen with the both of the gorgeous women trailing right behind, both glancing at his rear.

"Lookin' good, Ichigo," said Yoruichi winking at him.

"You, too," Ichigo said back. He then noticed Tia. She looked as if she was going to kill for just the slightest bit of attention from Ichigo. "Both of you," he said saving his already hair thin truce with Tia. Or at least that's what he thought. He didn't know that his thing with Tia was perfectly fine.

*Flashback*

Tia had just entered Ichigo's room after they had their moment. The blonde had a slight blush on her face, but noticed a certain flash goddess was blushing very heavily.

"What's got you in a fluster?" Tia asked. However she already knew damn right what had her blushing this red.

"Oh nothing," Yoruichi said obviously trying to avoid the situation.

A minute later Tia spoke again, "You kissed Ichigo, didn't you?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened at that, but she answered, "Yeah...what about it?"

"I saw you two…you were enjoying every second of it," Tia chuckled.

Yoruichi blushed a little more as she proceeded to put on her sweater vest. She then noticed a familiar smell with her cat senses. It was coming from Tia. "You kissed him, too, didn't ya?" she deadpanned.

"You saw?" said a blushing Tia.

"Nope, I smelled it from you," said the were-cat.

"You _smelled?_" said a very disturbed Espada.

Yoruichi sighed at the same reaction she usually got from everyone. "I can…turn into a cat," she said.

"I would normally be surprised, but no one can give a person those begging eyes the way a cat can," said Tia referencing to the begging Yoruichi from the previous day at the mall.

Yoruichi chuckled at the statement, but then she got deadly serious. "So what are we going to do about Ichigo? It's obvious we both like him. So what are gonna to do? We could fight, but he would be disappointed in us because of the way we would settle it," finished Yoruichi taking a breath.

Tia thought for a moment and snapped her fingers, "The first one he says 'I love you' to gets him," she said semi-proud of her answer.

"Yeah that could work, but I don't know…could we…share him?" said an open-minded Yoruichi. She wasn't all for the idea, but it would ensure her a spot with Ichigo.

"What? NO! That's just weird..," said Tia, though it was a genius idea. It would ensure that both got a spot. They would just need Ichigo's confirmation. He might not be so open-minded about it.

"Why not?" asked Yoruichi. "It would mean that both of us got a spot with him. So we wouldn't have to fight about him. Trust me. I'm not all for it either, but I just don't want him to choose. It'd break his heart to see the other go away for good. Plus I don't even think he could choose…"

That was it. It didn't sound good in thought form, but when you say it out loud it would be great. _I wouldn't want him to choose. I don't think he could either…_Thought Tia.

"Fine, but this because I care for Ichigo..," the blonde said as she finished putting her sweater vest on thus completing her uniform.

"I honestly don't know how we're gonna do this..," said Yoruichi walking out of the room with Tia behind her.

*End Flashback*  
Breakfast was comprised of bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Isshin was a great cook. Tia guessed that's where Ichigo's skills came from.

Ichigo sat at the table while he sat his bag beside his on the floor. Tia and Yoruichi both sat on the right and left sides of the table as Isshin was going to claim the head of the table.

Ichigo's father passed out the plates and all four started to dig in as soon as Isshin claimed his seat.

After a couple minutes Isshin broke the silence. "So Ichigo…I expect no less than four grandchildren now that you have found me another daughter-in-law," said Isshin in almost utter seriousness.

Ichigo, who didn't even look up, grabbed a spoon and threw it at his annoying father. The piece of metal hit Isshin square in the forehead.

"Now Ichigo, it's not nice to throw things," said Ichigo's father in his "hurt" voice.

"Oh yeah? How about I throw this?" said Ichigo standing up and picking up a chair.

"Now we can be reasonable, can't we, my boy?" said Isshin cowering in mock fear.

"Yeah that's what I thought," said Ichigo sitting the chair down with Tia and Yoruichi laughing.

About 5 minutes later a knock came to the door.

"Must be Tatsuki. Tia, Yoruichi, you guys ready to leave?" asked Ichigo to the two tan skinned goddesses.

Yoruichi and Tia both went to retrieve the bags that came with their uniforms as Ichigo went to the door. He opened it to be greeted by a petite looking, black haired girl who was about 16 years old. Her name was Tatsuki Arisawa, behind her Orihime.

"Yo, Ichigo, you ready to leave?" asked Ichigo's long time friend.

"Yeah, one sec," he said putting his shoes on that were located by the door. "Tia, Yoruichi, you two ready?" he repeated.

"Yeah, we're ready," said Yoruichi appearing behind Ichigo with a smile on her face.

Orihime became infuriated though she hid it completely from view. She was jealous of Tia, and she also knew of Yoruichi's "crush" on Ichigo, though the word crush was an understatement. It was more-or-less love at first sight for Yoruichi.

"Oh, hello? I don't believe we've met," said Tatsuki extending a hand to Yoruichi as Ichigo stepped out of the way.

"Yoruichi Shihoin. I'm a transfer student," she said extending a hand.

The petite girl accepted the hand and shook it, "Tatsuki Arisawa."

Ichigo went to stand next to Orihime. He noticed an agitated look on her face. "What's wrong, Orihime?" asked a dense Ichigo.

"Oh nothing," she said smiling an extremely fake smile.

"Alright if you say so," said Ichigo.

"Alright I'm ready," said Tia coming from the kitchen her school bag in hand. She noticed an unknown face and the annoying red head.

Tatsuki noticed the blond, tan skinned beauty that had just came around the corner.

"Tatsuki Arisawa," she said extending a hand.

Tia was hesitant, but shook the black haired, teen's hand. "Tia Halibel. I'm a transfer student," she said retracting her hand.

Tatsuki then turned to Ichigo, "So Ichigo, wanna tell me why two transfer students are living with ya?" asked Tatsuki becoming suspicious.

"Uh…the principle thought I could use some more responsibility so he sent them here to live with me," said Ichigo lying through his teeth.

"Hmm…yeah, you do need to be more responsible," said Tatsuki accepting the excuse.

Wow. Either I'm really good at lying or people just don't expect it from me, thought Ichigo.

"We'd better get moving, guys. Don't want the new students getting a bad rep, eh?" said Tatsuki.

"Yeah, good point," said Ichigo looking at his watch. It read 7:30. Plenty of time.

"Alright let's go," said Ichigo walking into the street. Orihime followed though it was at a considerably slower pace. Tatsuki decided to walk beside her best friend. Tia closed the door and followed Yoruichi so that they could catch up with their "crush."

….

Hueco Mundo was far from a peaceful place. With Aizen and most Espada gone it was thrown into far more chaos than it already was in.

Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada, was having a difficult time. His previous wounds from his battle with Shunsui Kyoraku hadn't completely healed, and they looked as if they wouldn't anytime soon under the stress he was putting his body under.

"C'mon Lilyette. Wake up. I could really use my ressureccion right now," he said. Lilyette had been unconscious since they had re-entered Hueco Mundo. Starrk had been carrying his partner since.

"Hehe, you think you can get away that easy?" said Starrk's pursuer.

Starrk spun mid-sonido to swipe at his opponent with the hand that carried his sword. He couldn't use his ressureccion because he basically needed Lilyette's mental acceptance of it. He could do it forcefully, but it could hurt Lilyette dramatically.

As Starrk swung his opponent merely angled himself to the right slightly and dodged the swipe.

Starrk's eyes widened at how easily his opponent dodged the attack. The Primera Espada usually had a rather calm demeanor about things, but he was panicking slightly. He needed to get his partner out of there.

"You can do better than that," his opponent mocked.

Starrk had been pursued for hours. Thought his enemy had only recently gotten this close. Starrk stopped running to face his enemy. The pursuer stopped about 10 feet away.

Starrk eyed his opponent who had grin that rivaled Gin Ichimaru's. "Why are you following me?" demanded Starrk his usual calm demeanor tossed to the wind. He would protect Lilyette with his life.

"Simple. My boss asked for the Primera Espada to be brought to him and that's what I'm gonna do," said the mad in black. He had red hair, crimson eyes, with robes resembling what most male arrancars wore in Aizen's old army, though the outfits were all black with red trimming. It did part, however, and you could see a long, thick chain protruding from his chest. He also had a zanpakto that had a red sheath.

Starrk raised his sword so that his knuckles faced his opponent. The Primera Espada then released a series of dark blue bala at his enemy. Starrk's main objective was to kick up a large amount of sand so that he could escape to Las Noches through a garganta. After judging he had fired enough Starrk turned around and tapped the air in a hurried manner to open a garganta. A moment from stepping completely into the dark abyss Coyote felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Now where do ya think you're going?" asked the crimson eyed pursuer. He then looked distracted and placed two fingers to his ear."Awh, do I really have to leave? I was having so much fun. This one really knows how to run," he grinned. The red haired man took his hand off Starrk's shoulder and took his fingers away from his ear. "Looks like I gotta run. Boss found someone else more important. And he's already in Hell," he paused. "Just remember this. My name is Arashi. I'm a Hell Hound and a personal guard to the El Rey Demoniaco (The Demon King). If we meet again you won't be so lucky," said Arashi. The crimson eyed foe stepped away from the Primera and ripped his hands apart from each other thus opening a portal. Starrk could see nothing but flames and hear screams. "See ya, kiddy," grinned Arashi as he stepped into his Hell Portal.

"The _Hell_ just happened?" Starrk questioned himself before picturing Las Noches in the garganta and disappearing into the black.

….

"7:50. Figured we'd make it on time," stated Ichigo walking inside Karakura Town High with Tia, Yoruichi, and the rest of his friends.

Chad and Uryu had been picked up along the way to school as per usual. Orihime had been discussing the Tia "situation" between herself, Chad, and the Quincy.

Chad didn't really mind Tia. Ichigo seemed to trust her so that was good enough for him.

Uryu saw where Chad was coming from, but the Quincy also had trust issues. He was also anti-hollow besides Nel and her band of misfits.

"We'll see you in class, Ichigo. Hope the guys here don't flirt these girls to death," said Tatsuki walking past Ichigo. Orihime was following as were Chad and Uryu, but the latter were following loosely to the former.

Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder as usual and started to walk to class with Tia and Yoruichi following closely.

"Uh, Ichigo…why are so many of these _boys_ staring at me?" said Tia emphasizing boys. Ichigo may have been only 17, but she considered him a man among boys. He had done more than enough to properly deserve that fitting title.

Ichigo didn't respond, however he shot some of his most menacing scowls to the "boys." One by one they retreated into their homerooms. Yoruichi chuckled as some of the male students that were previously checking her out dissipated into their classrooms.

Ichigo arrived at his classroom with Yoruichi and Tia. Ichigo guessed that the flash goddess had the same class as him.

Ichigo entered his "dojo of learning" but only to be greeted with a person almost, if not more, eccentric as his father.

"GOOOD MORNINGG ICHIGOOO!" shouted Keigo Asano sprinting to Ichigo from across the room.

Out of all the years Ichigo had known Keigo, he only found one method of stopping the hormone induced teenager. Ichigo simply stuck out his left arm and clothes-lined the brown haired teen to the ground.

Tia and Yoruichi were puzzled and kind of shocked as to what just transpired.

"Oh c'mon Ichigo, you always have to like that?" pouted Keigo. The teen then noticed the two beauties behind his friend.

Keigo ducked behind Ichigo and reappeared between him and the two dark skinned, busty beauties.

"Keigo Asano at your service," said the girl crazed Keigo offering a hand and bowing slightly.

Tia watched him with disgust for she was souly interested in Ichigo, and Yoruichi just looked uninterested.

"Knock it off!" shouted Tatsuki hitting him in the head sending him out the classroom door.

Ichigo chuckled and nodded to his old friend. She nodded back as Ichigo took up occupation in his old seat. He glanced over to Orihime and Uryu of which neither were paying him no mind.

"And I'm Mizuiro," said the rather small black haired teen. He, however, was only being polite.

Tia and Yoruichi ignored this _boy _thought they respected him slightly and his manners.

The two women spotted Ichigo sitting down and then they saw the two seats near him. The pair walked over and Tia took the window seat to Ichigo's left as Yoruichi took the inside seat to Ichigo's right. Both were ogling Ichigo's good looks out of the corners of their eyes.

There was about three more minutes left before class started and Yoruichi was contemplating going over to Ichigo's desk, but her plans were halted abruptly as she and Tia were simultaneously "attacked" by hormone crazed male students.

"Will you go on a date with me?" one asked.

"Be my girlfriend?" another shouted.

Both were quickly being overwhelmed by the sheers numbers. They would only go away and be rejected to go right back at it again.

"Alright students, take your seats!" said Misato Ochi, the classroom teacher as she walked in.

The _boys_, however, were paying her no mind.

Ichigo was becoming more and more agitated by the second. His natural protectiveness was kicking in.

_3…2…1…0 _Chad mentally counted looking at Ichigo.

"The teacher said take your SEATS!" bellowed Ichigo all eyes directed towards him.

All of the students that were around the gorgeous female's desks turned in horror to a _very_ pissed off Ichigo Kurosaki.

If you were spiritually aware you would have felt an ocean of spiritual pressure walk over you. Keigo, who had learned from Tatsuki's punch, had taken a seat after getting off the ground. He, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro's breathes were all suddenly taken away from them as they struggled to breathe.

Chad, Orihime, and Uryu pumped out some of theirs to feel more comfortable, but they soon began to sweat.

Tia and Yoruichi were also pumping theirs put to feel comfortable, yet they were smiling at the fact that Ichigo, too could get jealous.

"All of you report to the principal's office," pointed Misato.

The _boys_ one by one exited the room with defeated looks on their faces. Ichigo sat back down and Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki all caught their breaths but were still a little shaken.

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki," said the teacher slamming her small book on her desk. Yoruichi and Tia were both still smiling at just how protective Ichigo was.

"It has come to my attention that we have two new transfer students with us today. So will you two please stand and introduce yourselves,"

Yoruichi stood up and Tia mimicked her. Both made their way to the front of the class receiving stares of envy and jealousy from other girls because of how Ichigo stood up for them.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin," she started, "I'm from New York in the United States. I like to shop and my favorite baseball team is the Yankee," Yoruichi finished receiving looks of envy from the females.

"While I prefer the Mets, it's great to have you here Ms. Shihoin," said the teacher. "May I ask who you are?" said Misato to Tia.

"My name is Tia Halibel. I'm from Hilo, Hawaii, and like to surf and swim," said Tia bowing slightly to the class. The girls, especially Orihime gave her looks of jealousy the way they did with Yoruichi.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Halibel. Now if you don't mid me asking, where are you two staying? Are you staying with family?" asked Ms. Ochi. Ichigo perked up at the last question and prepared for the worst.

"We're both staying with Ichigo," the beauties said in unison.

"WHAT!?" all the girls including Keigo yelled.

"While I won't overreact like these girls here just did, I will say that, that does sound odd," said Misato. "Anyway, take your seats and we'll begin shortly. The other students are just going to have to stay afterschool today," grimaced Ms. Ochi. as Tia and Yoruichi took their seats.

The goddesses giggled at how fast the Soul Reaper could change demeanors.

About half an hour into class, Ichigo started to feel like someone was watching him. He'd had the feeling for about 10 minutes, but he was now sure that someone or something was watching him.

Ichigo sat up from his note taking and glanced to his right to see Yoruichi peeking at his out of the corner of her eye. The flash goddess turned quickly, but glanced once more to the cute Captain of the Fourteenth Squad. She smiled lightly to the man she had kissed so passionately not an hour and a half ago. _I want him to kiss me again..._ thought Yoruichi smiling again.

Ichigo had never seen Yoruichi like this. Her long purple hair wasn't tied up, and it was flowing freely, her golden eyes staring intensely into his. She was damn beautiful.

After smiling lightly to Yoruichi Ichigo resumed his note taking though the feeling of being watched was still there. He turned to his left to see Tia looking at him as if in some trance.

After acknowledging him she became flustered at his gaze. He then noticed something about Tia as well. Her hair was falling so elegantly around her face. He eyes were hypnotizing. She was just as beautiful as Yoruichi.

Ichigo, confident that the feeling of being watched was gone, started to take his notes once more.

Not five minutes later Ichigo was snapped out of his note taking trance by his zanpakto.

_Ichigo_, Zangetsu said entering his mind with a certain tag-a-long.

_Yo, kingy! _Said Hollow with a maniacal laugh following him.

_What? _Thought Ichigo not wanting to talk to his alter ego.

_I have to speak with you regarding what I said about losing your powers after the Final Getsuga Tensho. But I believe that it would be better if we did it face to face. _Said Zangetsu.

_And I'm coming with!_ Said Hollow.

_Wait what!? _ Ichigo thought.

_Only people with high enough spirit energies can see Zanpakto spirits. Or you have to be a spirit instead, _Said Zangetsu.

_Stop your whinin', kingy! You can still talk with your mind. So shuddup about it! _Said Hollow materializing with Zangetsu behind him.

Ichigo simply buried his face in his hands as Yoruichi and Tia looked up from their "note taking" both in shock, however, they were all trying keep their composure as a ghostly white version of Ichigo walked around the classroom with a giant cleaver attached to his back. The man in black stood in front of Ichigo.

Hollow might have messed with Tia and Yoruichi, but he wasn't stupid. He was a psycho, crazy, maniacal, killer, but he wasn't stupid.

"Hey I remember these guys," said Hollow out loud. The words attracted the attention of Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. All three froze at the sight of the white Ichigo.

Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro, couldn't see him or Zangetsu because they didn't have high enough spiritual energy.

"Guy I stabbed," he said pointing to Uryu. The Quincy grimaced the memory of being stabbed by the hollowfied Ichigo.

"Don't what the fuck you," said Hollow pointing to Chad.

"And last but not least Ms. Big Tits over there," finished Hollow pointing to Orihime.

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send that guy back,_ Said Ichigo to Zangetsu who was standing right in front of him.

"Because he saved you on more than one occasion, two actually," said Zangetsu pointing to Hollow who was now thrusting his hips at the teacher.

_The fight with Ulquiorra I get, but what's the other? I_chigo questioned.

"He's the reason you didn't lose your powers," said Zangetsu pointing to Hollow again.

Ichigo was too shocked for words as were Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Tia. Tia didn't know what he was talking about, and Yoruichi was told by Kisuke what Ichigo did with the Final Getsuga Tensho. The story only made Yoruichi want Ichigo more.

"He was the one who kept your Saketsu (Soul Reaper equivalent to Chain of Fate) and Hakusui (soul Sleep) intact," Zangetsu paused so that Ichigo could take in the information, "When you used the Final Getsuga Tensho about 95% of my power was depleted. I'd say 99% of yours was gone. I thought that if I could keep a sliver of my power that I could keep you from losing your powers. That wasn't the case. You were losing energy faster than I could replace it. However, Hollow used about half of his power to keep your powers intact. They are still healing though so don't get into fights that would involve your Bankai for a while," said Zangetsu taking a deep breath.

Ichigo just blinked at the amount of information.

_That's why he was able to keep on par with Grimmjow, _thought Tia looking at Hollow. The white Ichigo was now thrusting his hips at one of the oblivious female students. _I wasn't hallucinating when I thought I saw a mask on him. I have to see it for myself, thought…_

_So what "percentage" are you at right now? _Asked Ichigo still dumbfounded his Hollow saved him.

"I'd say forty percent right now. It'd take a full week for my powers to completely recover, though. A few more day for yours to recover," said Zangetsu repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fists.

_Alright. Thanks old man, _praised Ichigo. He and Zangetsu had a closer bond than most Zanpakto wielders had ever had with their partners.

"Hollow let's go," said Zangetsu.

"You ain't the boss of me, old man!" Hollow retaliated now dry humping the teacher again.

"I'd like to see you…whoa whoa!" yelled Hollow as he was being dragged over to where Ichigo was sitting.

"Another time…_partner," _smiled Zangetsu as he merged with the young Captain along with Hollow being dragged with him.

Ichigo felt a familiar presence in his mind, but then it vanished. The Vizard then looked to a vvery curious Tia, then a very intrigued Yoruichi, and then to a very shocked Uryu, Orihime, and Chad.

_I'm gonna be in for it…_thought Ichigo resuming his "note taking."

...

Kyoka was jealous.

Well she was beyond jealous. She was pissed. The kisses between Tia and Yoruichi were about to send her over the edge.

_Soon, _she thought.

**Review! Any opinions, constructive criticism, or praise is welcome! Now I know what your think. Le troll is saying "Uh this relationship was way to fast...blehhh blahh" NO. The actual relationship is a few chapters away. Have you ever kissed a girl/guy that you weren't in a relationship with? Yeah. It's like that. The rant is now over. Review away! :D Oh and I'll give you a cookie if you can catch the reference to a game in this chapter. *Cough* Helmsmanjoker *Cough***


	6. The Happenings

"What'd you say, bitch!?" exclaimed Apacci raising a fist to Mila-Rose. Harribel's fracción had returned to Las Noches not long after Tia, but the three had to constantly evade Soul Reaper patrols throughout the palace.

They considered attacking, but each time there were either two lieutenants, a dozen unseated members with lieutenant level spirit energies accompanying them, or a Captain with unseated members. The números weren't cowards, but they weren't stupid, either.

"I said I was Mistress Harribel's favorite!" Mila-Rose retaliated, bucking at Apacci with her large stature backing her up. The dark skinned fracción was built like the classic Amazon.

"Neither of you are her favorite. I am," said Sung Sun of who was looking out her leader's balcony towards the grey desert sands. The snake-like arrancar was being cautious with suppressing her spiritual energy.

"Shut up, Sung Sun!" shouted her fellow números, glaring at her. The snake-like arrancar simply turned away with her hand pressed to her mouth as usual seemingly looking off into the distance with her extremely long sleeves draping down from her hand.

"I'm telling you she was here!" said Apacci. "Why else would the pictures with our mask fragments behind them be gone, as well as her satchel!" the unicorn looking like arrancar shouted pointing to the stone desk.

"Hey, dumbass, I never said she was never here, only she wasn't here _long. _Seeing as how there are so many shinigami around here I could imagine why…" Mila-Rose said. "You need to clean out your ears."

Apacci merely glared at the Amazon before glancing over to the stone desk. She could see a compartment opened on the side. The blue and amber eyed arrancar moved to the desk to see an empty compartment and blood on the floor. She bent down to feel the red substance but to only find it was crusted over and dried. The blood had been there at least three days so they couldn't be far behind their mistress.

"Wait. I hear footsteps," said Mila-Rose walking close to the entrance of her leader's quarters.

"More Soul Reapers?" asked Sung Sun walking in from the balcony.

"No this one feels different. It seems weak, but it's still beyond our power levels," said Mila-Rose as she finished using pesquisa. The dark skinned arrancar silently wished she were stronger at the same moment.

"Could it be Aizen?" asked Apacci ducking behind the stone desk, waiting for the unknown to pass them.

"I don't know," said Mila-Rose peeking out the door to see nothing but a dark hallway.

"Could it be one of the Espada?" asked Sung Sun coming up behind Mila-Rose.

"I said I don't know," Mila-Rose repeated turning to Sung Sun.

"Don't know what?" asked Starrk as he exited sonido and entered the room with his only fracción, Lilyette, in his arms.

"What the Hell?!" yelled a surprised Mila-Rose falling on her ass looking up at the Primera Espada with his guest in his arms.

"What happened to Lilyette?" asked Sung Sun of who had taken off the shock of Starrk entering the room so suddenly.

"No time to explain. We've got to get out of here. I hope you three realize that there are Soul Reapers everywhere. And Aizen might come back soon and I'm in no condition to fight," said Starrk walking over to Tia's bed and sitting down with his fracción in his arms. The Primera also decided to not tell them of the Hell Hound incident. While Starrk was lazy, he was very intelligent and he thought of it as an isolated incident.

"Wait, why would Aizen fight us?" asked Mila-Rose. She had opened a garganta for her, Apacci, and Sung Sun at the battle of Fake Karakura Town after her fellow números had been almost incinerated by the Captain Commander. The Amazon basically had to carry her fellow fracción on her shoulders. She had gotten the least injuring burns though they were still pretty severe. She had not pictured an actual destination only to arrive in Las Noches. The garganta opened up at the Octava Espada's lab. Mila -Rose found some prototype healing equipment to heal their burns and other wounds. Szayel had luckily written down some very simple instructions nearby. Mila-Rose also determined that the equipment merely accelerated their already quick regeneration.

"I saw the bastard cut down Harribel in the fight over that fake town," Starrk said grimly looking at the ground.

The three números quickly became infuriated. They had no reason to doubt the Primera's word.

"She ain't dead. We could feel her reiatsu here and it's still pretty fresh. There's also some blood over there, though it's dried. But why the Hell would he do that!? Every one of us has been nothing but loyal to him and this is how he treats us!? Bastard…" Apacci gritted through her already grinding teeth. She was beyond pissed.

"I don't know, but I want him dead as much as you do. Believe it or not, but I knew Harribel since she was an adjuchas," Starrk said retaining a chuckle. Harribel did leave a while after they made their first meeting, but that was after he helped her evolve into a vasto lorde.

The Primera wouldn't say it aloud, but he was pretty sure he knew the reason he lost the fight to Shunsui. It was that he was distracted by the sight of Aizen, their supposed leader, cutting Harribel down. Starrk wouldn't say it so that he wouldn't be called a sore loser.

"What's in your bag, Primera?" asked the calmer looking Sung Sun. That was only a façade, though. Her true appearance was burning with anger so hot it rivaled Ryūjin Jakka's Bankai.

"A mask fragment from every Espada's mask that didn't give two shits about Aizen," Starrk replied. He had stopped by Szayel's lad to retrieve them. The Primera winced at the pain, but he had also gotten some pain killers from the lab as well. What he just said was a lie, though. He had gotten every Espada's mask fragment. He thought he could sway some of them to betray Aizen's loyalty

"What difference does that make?" asked Apacci. She was very antsy. She wanted to find her long time friend and leader very badly.

"If we could find that girl, Orihime Inoue, she may be able to restore them. If she could repair a cero'ed body that was in pieces, then what's to say she couldn't restore a person with just a mask fragment, eh?" said the super intelligent Starrk with false hope resonating in his voice. There was something he wouldn't say aloud, though.

If the girl refused to restore the bodies, then the Primera would not force her to do it against her will. Starrk had never spoken to the girl, and he didn't want to impose his will on anyone else. The only reason he became the Primera was because of his power. He actually never gave a direct order to anyone in the Espadas.

"Alright, well let's get going! Mistress Harribel is probably there, too!" said an excited Apacci. She was basically ecstatic.

"She probably went back to the real Karakura Town, probably. I'd go back home, too if I was that Inoue girl," said Starrk. "As for Harribel, then I don't know. We'll search there for her, too."

"Let's go, then!" shouted Mila-Rose receiving nods of agreement from Apacci and Sung Sun. "We've got to start searching somewhere."

"Agreed," responded Starrk.

"I've got a place we can go, but you probably won't like it," said the Primera standing tall with his bag falling to his side and Lilyette still in his arms.

"Where are we going?" asked Mila-Rose approaching Starrk.

"I won't say anything, but he'll help us unless we really piss him off," Starrk responded with a hint of work in his voice.

The three números were curious, but shrugged. Anything could be better than Las Noches with all the shinigami running around, but before they could question him the Primera ripped open a garganta.

The brown haired Espada stepped into the blackness with the three arrancar fracción following him.

Before the portal could fully close a single finger held the darkness portal open.

"Karakura Town, eh?" said a gruff voice.

"Yay we get to go see Itsygo!" replied a child like voice.

"I Haven't been there in a while. Might as well follow these five," the voice added. "I just hope Aizen hasn't destroyed it yet. I want to fight Kurosaki one more time," the blue haired Espada finished before re-opening the portal with the former Tercera in adult form and stepped into the darkness after their "comrades."

….

"Nemu!" shouted Mayuri Kurotsuchi to his 'daughter.' "Get this camera operational, now!" the 12th division Captain continued as he threw the camera to his lieutenant.

During the construction of Fake Karakura Town by the twelfth and forth divisions, cameras were stationed throughout the fake city and the real one to gather battle data for later use.

When the fake town returned to the Soul Society the twelfth division gathered all salvageable cameras and brought them to the 12th squad labs for analysis. The fourth division headed to the real town to gather the cameras there. One camera in particular held something that would go down in the history books. Mayuri only watched the beginning though it was the only part that was viewable, but he immediately found it worthy of the times to come.

"Yes, father," said Nemu as she gingerly caught the delicate machinery.

"Attention Head Captain, all available Captains, and lieutenants, please report to my main lab. There is something that is crucial you not miss," said 12th Squad Captain to a small swarm of Hell Butterflies. The tiny insects would carry a very, _very_ important message. Captain Kurotsuchi chuckled at the last part of the list. He knew gossip would spread quickly if the lieutenants were here. The Captain wanted just that.

About half an hour later the head Captain, every Captain excluding Komamura, and every lieutenant except Hinamori Momo were at attendance. Komamura was in Hueco Mundo though all shinigami activity there was scheduled to cease within the next week.

Among the ranks that were called a Rukia Kuchiki, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and one Ikkaku Madarame were among them. Mayuri knew of their relationships with the new Captain so he decided to let them stay.

"Why have you called us here, Captain Kurotsuchi?" asked Head Captain.

"One moment, Captain Commander," responded Mayuri. "Now if you all will follow me to the main projector room so we may get a better look at what I am about to show you" he said cryptically.

"What are you gonna show us?" asked Kenpachi Zaraki becoming agitated. The twelfth division Captain was cutting into his training time.

"The battle between," Mayuri started letting the words hang in the air, "Ichigo Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen."

The room was dead silent as Mayuri left for the projector room. The entire group followed without a word. Not even Yachiru spoke.

"Nemu, is the footage ready!?" Mayuri shouted to his lieutenant.

"Yes, Captain," Nemu responded almost mechanically as if it were a reflex.

"Now if you all will have a seat then the video will start shortly," Captain Kurotsuchi said as if this were a theatre. It resembled one, however. There were rows and rows of chairs and a massive 120 inch screen on the wall.

One by one the Captains, lieutenants, the head Captain, and others sat down. Most sat next to friends. Shunsui sat next to Ukitake and Unohana. The three were close to the Captain Commander. The squad 11 dispatch sat together. Rukia sat with Renji and Rangiku. The rest sat in random orders.

About 3 minutes later the video started.

It started from a nearby building that had hardly been damaged in the Fake Karakura Town. Nemu pieced together any footage from their fight reaching up to the climax so that she could actually have a chance at pleasing her monster of a father.

There were three entities of who were fighting Aizen. Isshin Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Kisuke Urahara were fighting that monster known as Sosuke Aizen relentlessly.

A same respective thought popped into some heads. Where was Ichigo Kurosaki?

The image went to static but then resumed at to the point to where Aizen now had long flowing hair, white attire, and an 'eye' in the middle of his forehead. Speaking of eyes his were white and purple. The strange thing was that he had wings, and a hollow hole with the Hogyoku inside of it.

Many humans could be seen so many guessed that Aizen was in the Soul Society in the real Karakura Town.

There were many wide eyes at the appearance of Sosuke Aizen, but it continued.

Ichigo Kurosaki could be seen with his father on his shoulder. If you had seen Ichigo's Bankai before you would have saw distinct differences. The teen now had no straw sandals, a chain protruding from his sword that wrapped around the entire length of his arm and then it still had more to spare. His zanpakto had longer prongs than previously, and he sported a black glove.

The sat his unconscious father on the ground, but not a moment later the new captain rushed the former 5th squad captain, grabbed him by his face, and took him far away from the town.

"How can he basically man-handle someone that took out six Captain-Class shinigami?" asked Toshiro Hitsugaya

The screen went to static, but it reappeared in a stone clearing. The camera was coincidentally stuck inside a solid block of seki seki stone. Most cameras that were on the ground in and outside the towns were in synthetic seki seki.

"Nemu, boost the audio and voice volumes!" Mayuri said to his lieutenant

"Yes, sir," she responded.

"You have traded your spirit energy for raw physical power," said Aizen as he mocked the young shinigami.

The teen did not respond to the attempted jab at his pride.

"I do not know how, but you have thrown it away. Your physical strength must be exponential, but it matters not. You will die the same," said Aizen spreading his wings.

The former Captain charged the teen thus resulting in the two clashing swords. A powerful shockwave resonated from the point of impact. The shockwave caused a nearby mountain to implode causing several blocks of solid rock to be blown away. The titans clashed again and again causing several masses of rock to go flying. One mountain after another had gotten decapitated. The camera was shaking madly and it was a good 200 yards away.

"There's no way," commented Soifon awestruck at the power.

"I agree," whispered Ukitake. _This is not the same teen we saw a few days ago…is it?_

"Even with a swing of my blade I can change the Earth's surface," Aizen gloated, "I did not even expect my power to reach these heights." 

The Captains and lieutenants were sickened by Aizen's arrogance.

Back to the video, the teen didn't respond to the arrogant prick know as Aizen.

"My power transcends hollows and Soul reapers," Aizen continued to gloat.

Sosuke then lunged at the teen. Ichigo didn't make an attempt to move, but he simply raised his blade to guard. When the pieces of metal collided a shockwave shook the camera. When the camera re-focused then land behind Ichigo was completely destroyed and devastated though the young Soul Reaper remained completely untouched.

Aizen drew back in an attempt to decapitate Captain Kurosaki.

The teen raised his hand in the time it took to blink and stopped the lethal blow with his bare, free, left hand.

Every one of the lieutenants' and Captains' eyes widened at the display. Yamamoto's merely opened a slight amount from their usual slits.

Kenpachi and the squad 11 dispatch were all grinning like mad men. Even Yachiru had a devil smirk on her face.

Ichigo pushed the former Captain back and finally spoke in a more mature tone, "What are you surprised about, Aizen?" He said calmly.

"You caught me off guard. Your physical strength is great indeed, but it won't happen again, boy," Aizen gloated as he teleported away about 40 feet.

"Did he just _teleport?_" asked Renji disbelievingly.

"Yes he did," responded Byakuya. The noble was truly impressed as to how calmly Ichigo was handling the situation. The teen was well known for his rashness.

Genruysai Yamamoto just snorted at the monster's arrogance.

Aizen raised his left index finger and started to chant the incantation for Hado #90 Kurohitsugi. He was yelling it. One could start to see the purple reiatsu in the air. Ichigo had to have heard it, but he made no attempt to move or stop the incantation.

"Hado number 90, Kurohitsugi!" Aizen shouted with a smirk on his face.

Slowly, but surely the black coffin started to enclose itself upon the young shinigami. Yet the teen still made no attempt to escape.

After the Hado was completed Aizen started to laugh maniacally. The laughing ceased as the barrier shattered while Ichigo could be seen with only an outstretched arm.

Everyone in the audience gasped at the display of power except for Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yamamoto.

Shunsui brought out a bucket of popcorn from under his pink kimono and started to much on the salty goodness. Ukitake reached over to get some, yet some fell out because his mouth was still agape at how the spiky haired teen shattered the black coffin with just a wave of his hand.

Aizen snarled, "How are you able to do that!? I can even sense your spiritual pressure! Unless," Aizen paused, "Unless your spirit energy has surpassed mine," he paused again, "That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Aizen," Ichigo called out, "Your sword did not level those mountains. Mine did. I hope you realize that," said Ichigo with an impassive, but deadly serious face.

Aizen growled at the shinigami and then teleported to a nearby overlook. The monster was about one hundred feet from where the Soul Reaper was located. He roared and released what seemed like and ungodly amount of spirit energy. The camera shook violently for a few moments.

After it stopped Aizen stood there with blood running down his forehead, with his head slouched over.

"Is he dead?" asked Rangiku. She and a few others were thinking that, that was a bit anticlimactic.

"No…it is only beginning," responded Yamamoto not even looking at the strawberry blonde lieutenant.

The camera started to shake violently as Aizen's eyes seemed to center and his face started to crack. He then bent down as if in an unbearable amount of agony.

Several heads seemed to erupt from his back and then he was engulfed in a bright purple light.

There was an invisible force pushing Ichigo Kurosaki back, but he held his ground firmly.

After the shaking and wind blowing had stopped the pillar of light seemed to pause time and stand there.

As if one queue the pillar shattered and a giant amount of blood seemed to have erupted like a geyser.

Some of the spectators gagged at the sight. Shunsui looked at the popcorn and shivered. He passed it to Ukitake of who passed it to Kenpachi. The squad 11 Captain ate it as if he was starving.

Looking back to the video, Aizen was kneeling on the ground. His wings now had hollow heads on the tips of them and he now sported 3 hollow holes. The Hogyoku was in the largest of the three seemingly floating there. The worst part was Aizens's face. It was pitch black, had pure white teeth going from one end of his face to the other. His eyes were also pure white. The man's true face seemed to have parted to either side. It was rather disturbing.

Without Aizen looking up one of the heads on his wings charged up what looked like a bright purple cero and fired it at the young teen. One could see an explosion of nuclear proportions from far enough away. The camera shook violently. One could only see white, red, and orange.

When the explosion cleared, Aizen was standing triumphantly. He thought he had won. When the enormously deep crater cleared of smoke the teen could be seen with his left arm in front of his face. His left arm was burnt very badly.

"He blocked that with his _arm?_" asked Soifon disbelievingly.

"How can so much power be vested into someone so young?" asked Unohana staring at the teen in the video. She was a little enticed at the power, though.

"Now I can see why you wanted him to be a Captain, Captain Ukitake," said Iba of which was sitting with a few other lieutenants close to the thirteenth division Captain.

"No!" Ukitake responded infuriately to the lieutenant. "That is nowhere near the reason why. He has had his trust stomped on by the Soul Society time and time again. I merely wanted to invest some trust into that young man. So don't you dare say I wanted him solely because of his power!"

The other Captains and lieutenants looked shockingly at the display of anger Ukitake had just shown. Some gave approving nods while others were shocked at how angry the seemingly calm captain could get.

"I-I am sorry, lieutenant, but I did not recommend him solely for his power," Ukitake reiterated in a much calmer voice.

Iba nodded and apologized then the video proceeded.

Aizen released a roar and teleported to Ichigo, grabbing his throat and flung him to the nearby crater wall.

Aizen teleported once more to where his enemy was located grabbed the young man by the throat once more. His hollow heads circled around Ichigo's head and then formed a circle of purple light around him.

"You have broken the barrier between Hollow and Soul Reapers, Ichigo. Now because I can not feel your power, you are now a shadow of your former self," Aizen said not believing that Ichigo had surpassed him. "You are powerless. You are nothing. You are a mere ant that must be squashed."

"You think this can stop me?" said Ichigo as he sliced Aizen's chest thus forcing the monster back a good twenty feet.

"Aizen. Let's end this, here and now,"  said Ichigo pointing his blade at Aizen.

"What are you talking about, boy? I will be the one to end you," Said Aizen as his wound healed.

Ichigo was then consumed in black and blue spirit energy.

"What power is that?" asked Toshiro with his eyes glued to the screen. Many others were wondering the same thing, but they remained silent.

A moment later the spirit energy could be seen dissipating. Ichigo was now visible.

His hair was now body length as well as turning pitch black. Black spirit energy could be seen coming out from underneath him. His attire had changed as well. There were blue bands that covered his entire right arm and chest. He now had a very visible six pack along with defined pecks. The blue bands also covered his chin, mouth, and nose. Only his now red and brown eyes could be seen. On his left arm a black tattoo could be seen spiraling up it with some-what intricate designs. The bottom half of his shihaksho was also engulfed in the black spirit energy.

"This is the…Final Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo said grimly. "I am becoming the Getsuga itself."

Yamamoto's eyes widened fully at the revelation.

"What is this form? I cannot be surpassed by a mere human!" Aizen said disbelievingly. "This is impossible!"

_This must be the power that brought him all that pain_, Unohana thought, but then she thought about that body of his. That _power_. It made her blush deeply and shiver at the thought.

The teen then stretched his arm out to the right thus forming a blade that was comprised entirely of black spirit energy. He then raised his arm above his head.

"Mugetsu," said Ichigo swinging his arm in a downward motion. The word seemed to echo in the audience's ears.

The sky in the video instantly darkened as a huge column of darkness reached the heavens. It seemed to stretch for miles.

The video went to static.

Everyone was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop.

The video resumed a moment later at a different angle. Ichigo Kurosaki could be seen with Kisuke Urahara standing over the immobile body that was Sosuke Aizen's.

"It seems the Hogyoku has found a new master," said Aizen. His face was then back to normal. The former Captain was slowly dissipating into spirit particles. "I will die happy knowing I was killed by a fellow transcendent."

One could see the Hogyoku floating from Aizen's chest towards the now normal Ichigo. Before it connected Urahara captured it with a small white box.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. A human, a transcendent," were the last words Aizen spoke before disappearing completely.

Ichigo collapsed right after Aizen had converted to spirit particles, but before he connected with the ground Kisuke caught him and shunpoed away.

The battle between titans was now over.

"How…how can he…wield such power?" Soi-Fon asked disbelievingly. It was as if she disbelieved the entire video. The boy she thought was just a waste of time was there defeating the man that took her and several of the Captain-class shingami and vizards alike by _himself. _And she was correct in the assumption that he wasn't even trying!

"That was…amazing," said Rukia also not believing what she just saw.

_He could be a true heir to leave the title of Head Captain to, _Yamamoto thought. The old man stood up and was the first to leave the room.

….

"Where the Hell are we?" asked Apacci exiting the garganta. The place they arrived in was bright. It seemed like it was noon though no sun could be seen. The climate was cloudy and It seemed to have a desert landscape.

"I'd like to know the same thing. Starrk, where are we?" asked Mila-Rose propping herself up to a nearby rock.

"I'm still not going to say anything," Starrk said. "But what I will leak is that do _not_ say anything when you figure out who he is. I still don't know if he'll let us stay here."

"What!? You brought us here any you don't even know if we can stay?!" exclaimed Apacci raising her fist to the Primera.

"Wait why hasn't the garganta closed?" asked Mila-Rose pointing to the darkness portal.

"Did someone follow us?" asked Starrk. He hoped no one had.

Not 10 seconds later of staring at the portal 2 figures stepped out. One was a green haired beauty in a ripped green "skirt" and green "top" while the other one had blue hair, white attire, and two long slashes on his chest courtesy of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Grimmjow? Neliel?" asked Starrk putting a hand on the hilt of his sword. He had expected both to be dead. Though neither of them would attack…well Neliel wouldn't anyways.

Grimmjow put a killer's smirk on his face. "Where's Kurosaki?"

….

Ichigo was currently at lunch on the roof with his friends, a gorgeous arrancar, and a very lethal hand to expert. He was actually receiving crap from Uryu.

"She's a hollow! You can't trust her!" he said pointing to Tia. "Why would you even help that monster?!"

Ichigo's temper was being tested. He had to fight tooth and nail to not go off on four eyes who was accusing Tia of being a monster. She had done nothing to him. Ichigo was sitting up against a wall with Yoruichi to his left and Tia to his right.

The blonde wasn't saying anything because she was basically a guest and she didn't want to cause any tension that would damage her current relationship with Ichigo though she was considering throwing him off the side of the building.

During the lecture Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo's hand, of which his and her hands were out of sight, and nudged him to do the same with Tia.

The spiky haired teen looked to Tia. She looked as if she was in pain. The tanned beauty was looking at the ground with a hint of guilt on her face.

Ichigo nudged her and smiled a gentle smile. Her left hand was out of view and so was his so the Captain took the initiative and grabbed hers gently. She looked at him with a slight blush on her face. She hadn't expected it to say the least.

"Are you even listening, Kurosaki?! You should just send her back to Hueco Mundo right now!" Uryu yelled. Luckily there were no other students besides the spiritually aware on the roof at this time.

Ichigo turned from Tia and nodded to Yoruichi before standing up. "Ishida," Ichigo started. His scowl was as menacing as ever.

"It's my business who I trust and who I let into in my life. So do _not_ lecture her or lecture me about it. I expect you to not speak about her about that way again, **ever," **Ichigo finished in his Hollow voice his eyes turning yellow and black.

_Way to go, King! That's a great way to show four-eyes who's boss! _Hollow gave mental thumbs up to his landlord.

_For once I agree with you, _replied Ichigo.

_As do I, _commented Zangetsu releasing a chuckle.

Kyoka wanted to reply, but she reluctantly decided against it.

Uryu looked blankly at his friend. _When did he grow a pair? _The Quincy thought.

Ichigo looked to Yoruichi of who gave a nod of approval and small smile to the young teen. Ichigo then looked to Tia. She was looking at him with a hint of wonder, curiousity, and joy in her eyes. Ichigo sat back down in between the two gorgeous ladies while Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki came up with each of their lunches while Tatsuki and Chad carried two trays each. Chad was carrying the trays for Yoruichi and Tia while Tatsuki was carrying hers and Ichigo's.

"Thanks, Chad," said Ichigo standing up and getting the beauties' trays.

"No problem," the gentle giant replied.

"Here, Ichigo," she said handing her long time friend his tray.

"Thanks, Tatsuki," he said sitting back down.

"No problem," she replied. The petite looking teen turned to look at Orihime.

The red head was standing by herself in a corner looking out over the city.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" asked Tatsuki.

"It-it's nothing," the red head replied looking down to the cement below the school.

"Is it Ichigo?" asked the perceptive Tatsuki. She hated to see Orihime sad. When the pair was little Tatsuki would make sure that Orihime was _never_ sad and she wouldn't let that happen now or ever.

"N-No! Why would you think that?!" Orihime replied to the black haired karate expert.

"Because you were agitated the whole way to Ichigo's place, then you didn't walk with him on the way to school," Tatsuki said dead on the money.

Orihime didn't respond but looked from Tatsuki to Ichigo with a blush on her face. Ichigo was having a "lovely" discussion about girls with Keigo. Keigo didn't know Ichigo was already taken. Hell Ichigo didn't even know he was taken.

Orihime sighed. Ichigo was the only one she had ever shown feelings for...well that and one other, but he was long gone and she didn't even know if her powers of rejection could even bring him back.

The spiky haired teen looked from Keigo to Orihime, but she instantly turned away and pretended to talk to Tatsuki. Ichigo frowned a bit and slouched down.

After about ten minutes of glaring from Uryu, feeling bad about Orihime, and nonstop talking from Keigo, Ichigo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" he said putting the phone to his ear.

"Ichigo, this is Urahara. I need you to stop by the store after school. I've got a surprise for you…well I guess you can call it multiple surprises. Bring Kon's pill with you, too, or materialize your Captain's haori. And also, you can bring whoever you want, but I don't know about Uryu, and it's imperative you bring Orihime. Got it?" Urahara finished.

Ichigo nowadays brought Kon's pill with him everywhere, but he hadn't put it in anything these past few days. Ichigo didn't want the little bastard pestering Yoruichi or Tia. _And why wouldn't he want me bringing Uryu?_ Ichigo thought. Then the latter of the two options hit him. "How the hell do I materialize my haori?" asked Ichigo.

"Just concentrate on your Squad's symbol and it should appear. Then you can pop out of your body anytime. It's a part of your soul so it's more than just physically connected to you. You'd be surprised how much kido goes in to making those things," Urahara explained.

"Alright, fine. Thanks," Ichigo responded. "Should I bring Tia along?" he asked. Ichigo didn't want it to be the Soul Society. Tia also saw why he asked so she didn't wonder why.

"I'd recommend it," Urahara chuckled.

"Hey, Urahara, since you said that the haori is more than just physically connected to me, couldn't I materialize Zangetsu, too?" Ichigo asked.

"Very good, Ichigo! I'll show you when you get here," responded the genius shop owner.

"Alright, see ya then Hat n' Clogs," Ichigo said hanging up his black flip phone.

"What'd Kisuke want?" asked Yoruichi setting her empty tray beside her. Keigo and Mizuiro had gone back to the cafeteria while Tatsuki was still talking with Orihime. Chad and Uryu had gone back to the classroom for reasons unknown. It was probably so Uryu could bitch and Chad wouldn't argue back.

"He wants us to stop by the shop after school," Ichigo replied to the dark skinned beauty.

"Are you going to tell the others about your rank soon?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah, I'll tell 'em soon," responded the Captain.

"Why did he want you to bring me?"Asked Tia of whose tray was also empty. Tia would have gone with her "crush" regardless of what Urahara would have said.

"Don't know. I would have brought you along anyways," Ichigo smiled to the blonde.

She smiled back and grabbed his hand out in the open this time as did Yoruichi.

The school day went by smoothly with no interruptions, and surprisingly no hollows showed up, and Keigo wasn't an annoyance. Ichigo found that very odd.

The group headed to Urahara's shop was comprised of Orihime, mostly because Ichigo told her that Urahara needed her, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo still didn't know why Urahara didn't recommend he Quincy coming, Yoruichi, Tia, and Ichigo.

When the group arrived at the store, Ichigo knocked. "Urahara! We're here. What'd ya need?" yelled Ichigo.

"I'm coming, my boy," said a familiar voice inside. "Come on in," said Kisuke opening the store door. "Ichigo, I think it'd be best if you went in your soul form from here. Ichigo don't use Kon. Try to do what I told you. Materialize your haori and just eject your soul."

"Wait. Haori!? When did you get promoted to Captain?" yelled Uryu.

"Uh…a few days ago?" Ichigo responded. "Shut up and let me concentrate."

With all eyes on Ichigo he exhaled and began to picture the Angelica that was his squad's flower. Within a minute the white piece of cloth was on his draped around him. The teen opened his eyes to see the haori flapping in the wind.

"Fast learner, now just walk forward and out of your body," Urahara said.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a step forward. He opened them again to see his shihaksho leg sticking out of his body. He took another step and his body fell, but Chad caught it. "Neat trick, Urahara, thanks," said Ichigo.

"Alright, follow me, all," Urahara said entering the shop again.

The group followed the former Squad 12 Captain into his shop.

"Bitch, I'll cut you!" said a voice from the dining room.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" said another female voice.

"Who all's here, Urahara?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh just some friends," he responded waving his fan in front of his face.

Ichigo walked to the entrance of the dining area to see a very unexpected sight. Tia was right behind him.

"Mistress Halibel?!" said three women.

"Apacci, Sung Sun, Mila-Rose?!" said Tia running over to her fraccion.

"Tia?" said Starrk.

"Kurosaki?!" said a gruff voice.

''Grimmjow?!" yelled Ichigo pointing a finger to the blue haired Espada.

"Itsygo!" Neliel Tu Odelschwanck yelled excitedly running over to Ichigo.

_Well shit… _Ichigo though as he was enveloped in a very squishy death hug.

**And that's chapter six. Now. I talked with one of my story followers and friend about this. I would have to get a good 40+ okays or yeses on this, but would you guys like to see one more person added to the mix of the Ichigo threesome? If I get a lot of okays then Ichigo will no longer be living with his dad. He's gonna be movin' out! So just for people who don't understand let me reiterate. This will turn from a threesome to a foursome couple if I decide to this. The decision is yours. To submit your suggestion just review! (: Secondly I would need a place for the 4 of them to stay (Maybe Tia's fraccion, too, but that is undecided)**


	7. Expect the Unexpected

"I'm out of here," stated Uryu walking out of the shop door heading to his father's hospital.

"That's why I didn't recommend him coming," Urahara said chuckling and walking over to where Starrk was located.

"Nel…pl-please let go," Ichigo said struggling for air. The hug from the large breasted arrancar might have been pleasant to an extent, but it was starting to strain Ichigo's air reserves. The spiky haired teen collapsed while sitting upright and scooted himself up to the giant table, but Neliel was still holding firm and almost the entirety of her body except her head, shoulders, and arms were now located under the table. Ichigo scooted back a bit and picked her up so that she was now sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck.

"Kurosaki, I'm ready to even up the score. Let's go to that training room and get down to business," said Grimmjow standing with an ever growing manic grin on his face.

Ichigo was about to respond, but he noticed Nel's grip on him was loosening. He looked down to the ex-tercera sobbing into his shihaksho. "Nel, what's wrong?" the Captain asked pulling his head back so that he looked her in the eyes.

"I-I missed you. I thought you weren't coming back," Neliel cried into his uniform. Ichigo put Zangetsu down from his place on his back and set his partner next to him. _God I'm an idiot…_

Tia and her fraccion had moved to the back of Urahara's shop for some "private" talking. "What do you mean you're living with a soul reaper!?" Apacci yelled to her mistress. During the past few days, Halibel had been growing soft being with Ichigo; however the tercera still needed to assert her dominance over her three fraccion. They might have been friends, but they were still subordinates.

"What I do is not of your concern, Apacci," Tier said with authority prevalent in her voice.

Apacci was taken aback, but not a moment later the numero realized her place.

"You love him, don't you?" asked the perceptive Sung- Sun. "I saw how you eyed him when you entered the room." The snake added.

Tia sighed and leaned against the wall and simply nodded to her fraccion.

"Are you an idiot, Sun-Sun?! It's clear that he brain washed her!" Mila-Rose yelled to her fellow numero.

"No Mila-Rose, I am not brainwashed. I even…I even kissed him this morning," Tia said turning away as her face turned red. She was rather uncomfortable talking about this. The tercera would have much rather have been with Ichigo right then.

Sung-Sun's, Mila-Rose', and Apacci's jaws all dropped as Tia left the room.

Ichigo sighed as soon as he came to the realization that Nel had fallen asleep in his lap with her arms circled around his waist. Yoruichi walked up behind him, sat down and nuzzled up to him. _My, my, Ichigo's getting quite popular with us ladies, _Yoruichi thought getting even closer to her love.

Not a second later Tia came in the room and sat down next to Ichigo. The blonde noticed the sleeping ex-espada and sighed all while cuddling up to Ichigo.

"Now if I can get everyone's attention then we can get started," Urahara said standing up in front of everyone. Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai went out some while ago.

"Hey, Urahara, I take it you know him?" Ichigo said gesturing to Starrk. The Primera was nodding off as Urahara started talking again.

"Ah yes. Starrk here was my lab assistant when I was creating the Hogyoku. He was the first successful arrancar as well. He might have been created accidentally, but he was successful. He was caught in the blast and sent to Hueco Mundo," Hat n' Clogs said as he waved his hand in front of his face. The shopkeeper then started to cry fake tears. "I'm so proud that he became the Primera. They grow up so fast." He "sobbed."

"Shut it, Kisuke," Starrk said lazily picking something out of his teeth. "Plus I saved your life in the explosion, too. So I guess you owe me," the brown haired Espada added regaining full consciousness.

"I guess I do," Urahara chuckled. The humble shopkeeper was more interested in the teen that was having unbelievably gorgeous women surrounding him. Kisuke was actually happy for Yoruichi, though. The hand-to-hand expert would take up and leave periodically without warning, but to have her stay in one place for an extended amount of time? That was something alien to Kisuke. The flash goddess must have seriously been interested in pursuing something with the teen. And a teen? She must have loved him from the start.

"Yo, Kisuke, how's Lilyette doing?" Starrk asked. As soon as the Primera had finished settling down Grimmjow when the group arrived by threatening to remove his K-9's, Urahara had bandaged everyone up and put Lilyette in a room for some rest, and ever since the tercera had shown up the shopkeeper had installed a reiatsu blocking sensor the same as in Tier's gigai. The field, however, was much larger and covered 200 feet in every direction.

"She's stable, but her spirit energy has been fluctuating a good bit," Urahara said grimacing the fact that Starrk might lose one of his only true companions.

"Alright," Starrk said sitting back lazily. The Primera was actually hurting inside.

"Orihime?" said Urahara wondering where the red head had wondered off to.

"Yes?" she responded coming around the corner with Chad right behind her. The pair had just put Ichigo's body in the lounge, but was still very much aware of the group of arrancars.

"May you please heal our guests?" Urahara asked, however much like Starrk, if she refused then he would not ask again.

Orihime hesitated, but she answered, "Alright," the red head nodded.

"Wait," Chad started putting a giant hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

Orihime nodded quickly and proceeded to walk over to the brown haired Primera.

"Hey, Grimmjow," Starrk said, "Where's Neliel's fraccion? Since you came back with her I expect you know?" Coyote finished as he was encased in a gold light.

"They got killed by about a dozen or so adjuchas," Grimmjow spat. "Neliel was a stinkin' little brat, so she couldn't do shit," he added. "After Nnoitora almost decapitated me I went out to the dunes, but it took me a good two weeks, too, 'cause I kept passin' out cause of the blood loss and kept gettin' lost. When I got out there she was being surrounded right after the adjuchas killed her fraccion. Not a minute later and she turned into a woman and murdered 'em all. That was funny shit right there," the sexta finished.

Ichigo was fuming at the sexta espada. The Captain held Nel tighter as he heard the news.

"But I gotta admit that those fraccion fought tooth and nail to try and save her. She gave 'em burials so I guess she came to reality with it, but I wouldn't mention it," Grimmjow added with his "softer" side showing.

"Thanks," Starrk said standing up and stretching. Coyote then pull Orihime within whispering distance. "Sorry about taking you from your friends back in Hueco Mundo," Starrk apologized.

"It's fine," the red head smiled to the Primera. Orihime had never seen a hollow with such emotions, but an apology? Some of these "hollows" were more human than the living ones.

"Hey, woman," Grimmjow said, "Come heal me," he said with disrespect in his voice.

"Grimmjow, her name is Orihime, so I suggest you call her by her name," Ichigo said glaring at the sexta.

"What are you gonna do about it, strawberry? Make me?" Grimmjow responded with a manic grin on his face. The blue haired espada had been awaiting a rematch with the strawberry since the new Captain's arrival.

Ichigo grew a scowl on his face at the nickname. However the anger was diminished with the act of Yoruichi and Tia grabbing his hands under the table.

"Orihime, Chad, put out as much spirit energy as you can, but not enough to draw attention from the Soul Society," Ichigo said exhaling slowly.

Urahara quickly caught on to what Ichigo was planning. "No need. There's a field around the shop. Expel as much as you need to." The genius said preparing for Ichigo's action.

"What the Hell are you babbling about, Kurosaki? And why can't I feel your spiritual pressure?" Grimmjow said as Chad and Orihime spiked their spirit energies.

Tia and Yoruichi were just as puzzled as the others, but the two rose theirs as well.

The transcendent exhaled again and lowered his spiritual pressure to just below transcendent heights.

The Primera was snapped fully awake at the sudden burst of spirit energy. Coyote's forehead soon began to sweat even when he was exerting the fullness of his immense spiritual energy. He was quickly forced to the ground in an immobile state.

Chad and Orihime's spirit energies couldn't even be felt and were almost suffocating. Urahara noticed this and walked over to exert some of his though he was struggling immensely.

Tier's and Yoruichi's combined spirit energies were enough to make a semi-comfortable environment, but the goddesses were both breathing heavily.

Tia's fraccion were quickly subdued and put to the floor. Tia noticed, but she did not mind. The tercera was not heartless (no pun intended), but the three needed to handle themselves. _I won't be around to help them forever, _she thought.

Nel simply shifted positions in Ichigo's lap being in a semi-conscious state with her lengthy arms still wrapped around his neck.

During the ordeal, Ichigo's main target was Grimmjow. The strawberry was focused mostly on the sexta, but the others were getting the after effects.

The blue haired espada found it difficult to move and difficult to breathe. Grimmjow tried to exert some of his spiritual pressure to make it more comfortable, but his was quickly extinguished under the sheer might of Ichigo's. Soon the air in his lungs was forced from him. _This is worse than Aizen's_, Grimmjow thought breathing erratically.

Not a moment later Ichigo let go of his restraints and it skyrocketed to transcendence.

"W-When the Hell did you get so strong?" Grimmjow stammered as he got on his hands and knees catching his breath.

"Ichigo-o?" Nel said wiping the sleep from her big beautiful hazel eyes.

Ichigo didn't respond directly, but smiled briefly to the ex-tercera. "If I wasn't that strong then how'd you expect me being able to defeat Aizen?" Ichigo said. Those words echoed through everyone's minds that didn't already know about it.

"Y-you…you killed Aizen?" Apacci stuttered as she also caught her breath getting up from the floor. Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun also repositioned the oxygen in their lungs as they stood. The numeros were very wide eyed.

Nel merely smiled at _her_ Ichigo. Though the green haired ex-espada was thinking that Ichigo was already taken by Tier and the dark skinned woman, it appeared that they were sharing him. If that was the case then so could she.

"How'd you do it?" Grimmjow asked. The sexta was still on the floor catching his breath.

Ichigo didn't answer, but just shook his head. The orange haired shinigami wiggled free from the hands of Tia, Yoruichi, and the grip of Neliel and stood. The Captain walked to where Grimmjow was located. Ichigo exerted his power moments ago to show that you don't disrespect his friends, not to show that he was a tyrant telling everyone what to do. The teen offered a hand to the espada, but not before receiving many puzzling looks from everyone else in the room except the three women who had claimed him. Those three just smiled.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Grimmjow spat. He wouldn't except help from anyone. The sexta didn't do it in Hueco Mundo and he certainly wouldn't do it now.

"I'm offering a hand. You looked like you needed help so that's what I'm doing," Ichigo said sternly keeping his hand there.

Grimmjow's last option was to accept the hand, however the spiritual pressure the teen exerted took a lot out of the blue haired espada.

A quite "tch" escaped Grimmjow's mouth as he grabbed the Captain's hand. Ichigo pulled up and the sexta's body followed.

Ichigo nodded to Grimmjow, but the espada just rolled his eyes. Where Ichigo found respect, Grimmjow found something he had never had during his living life or during his Hollow life. He had found someone he could possibly call a friend. The alien feeling would soon evolve from friends to more along the lines of brothers. **(ABSOLUTELY NO FREAKING YAOI. I HATE IT WITH A BURNING PASSION. PEOPLE ARE ALWAYS ENTITLED TO WHAT THEY LIKE BUT I JUST DO NOT LIKE YAOI. The rant is now over.)**

"Orihime, can you please heal him?" Ichigo asked reclaiming his spot with the three gorgeous ladies. Tier's fraccion had also reclaimed their places at the table.

"So how'd you do it, Soul Reaper?" Mila-Rose asked. She didn't like the fact that her mistress was so close to the shinigami. The Amazon assumed he was either keeping her as a trophy or was controlling her. Blackmail? Mind control? She wasn't sure.

Ichigo sat down while Nel reclaimed her spot in his lap as the two dark skinned goddesses grabbed his hands tightly. The ex-espada put her arms around his neck and nuzzled up to him as Tia and Yoruichi did the same.

"No need for an explanation! I have a video of it! Just thank your local scientist in the Soul Society for that," Urahara said as he waved his fan and a projector lowered at the far end of the room. The lights instantly dimmed and the video of Aizen's and Ichigo's battle started.

After it was done Urahara cut it off as the Final Getsuga Tensho ended. He purposely did not want the other arrancars finding out of the Hogyoku's new master.

Ichigo looked around at the group. Most mouths were opened and eyes were wide. Grimmjow was standing propped up against a wall. The sexta had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

About half way through the video Ichigo noticed that Tia and Yoruichi were gripping his hands tightly and Nel had her head buried in his shoulder. She wasn't asleep, but was holding him tightly as well. It wasn't in a suffocating manner, but almost like she was afraid to lose him. It was comforting almost as if she loved him and didn't want to let go…_Nel? _ Ichigo thought. Tia and Yoruichi smiled knowing that their Ichigo was so caring that he would sacrifice his own powers so that he could save everyone. They snuggled with him even closer.

"Orihime?" Ichigo called snapping everyone out of their shock and awes.

"Yes?" the red head responded shaking her head lightly.

"Can you heal Nel's mask, please?" the teen asked. No one questioned the request. Nel, however, hadn't thought of it and was quite happy. She smiled to Ichigo. If she and Ichigo were to ever start officially start dating then it would get quite awkward dating a four-year-old.

"Alright," Orihime responded walking the where Nel was located. Ichigo tilted his head back as a smaller version of Orihime's healing power covered Nel's mask. She was now able to manipulate the size of her Soten Kisshun, though she couldn't get any wider than about four or five yards.

"Ugh…my head," a feminine voice said from the other room.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked. _Please don't let it be another arrancar, please don't let It be another arrancar, _Ichigo thought mentally begging that he didn't get anymore punishment added if he got caught.

"I don't know, but it's coming from Lilyette's room," Starrk said standing.

_Damnit to Hell!_ Ichigo thought with his scowl appearing on his face.

Starrk was about to open the door, but it seemed to pen itself. The action revealed a very petite, very naked, young woman. She had blonde hair, pink eyes, and a her mask looked like Starrk's except it was smaller.

Ichigo's face went crimson as Yoruichi, Tia, and Neliel all covered his eyes. The three giggled at how fast Ichigo could change demeanors. One second he was a hero with a heart of gold and next he was a bubbly, shy, teen.

Tia was not the usual laughing type, the smiling type, or the happy type, or the type that showed any emotion besides seriousness. Ichigo brought all of these alien feelings out of her. And she like them. It made her have the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and have a giddy feeling. She like these feelings because they were caused by the one she loved. And that one was Ichigo.

Yoruichi was facing a similar "issue". She was not the one to cry, or the one to be heartbroken easily, or the one to feel butterflies often, but she also felt the same as Tia. She was glad the one causing all of these feelings was Ichigo. The one she had loved for a very long time.

"Lilyette?!" What happened to you?!" Starrk said tossing a blanket to her.

"What was that for and what do you…HOLY FUCK I'M GROWN!" she said looking down at herself.

"I believe I can explain that for you," Urahara said from across the room waving his fan. Beside him were many black orbs so that he could make gigais for the arrancars. "Earlier I said that Lilyette's spirit energy was fluctuating, correct?"

Starrk nodded, but he was tired and needed a nap. _Please don't let this explanation be long, _he thought. _Wait, any explanation with Kisuke is long…Damnit._

"I believe when Ichigo here lowered his spiritual pressure he stabilized hers and allowed her to age, but here's something else I thought of," Urahara said with a grin on his face. He knew Starrk always hated his lectures when the Primera was his lab assistant.

_Damnit, _Coyote thought.

"You also said that Lilyette allows you to enter your released form, yes?" Urahara asked. It was more or less a statement than a question because the genius already knew the answer.

"Yeah, what of it?" Starrk asked. He was truly intrigued as to what his former mentor would say.

"Perhaps the higher her spiritual pressure the stronger you become when you combine. Right now she has average Captain level reiatsu. So my guess is that she could perform ressureccion all by herself. You probably could, too. And together you could make something even greater," Urahara finished waving his fan. He was truly a genius.

"A Segunda Etapa…" Ichigo said removing the pairs of hands from his eyes. Those two words would always follow him until he died as a soul.

"Segunda what?" Grimmjow said breaking his silence he had maintained ever since Orihime had healed him.

Ichigo sighed. "Segunda Etapa was a second release that only one Espada could use. He didn't even show it to Aizen. Everyone else had zero knowledge on it," Ichigo said. Orihime's eyes widened at what he was about to say.

"So who had it?" Lilyette asked sitting next to Starrk with the blanket covering her.

"Put some clothes on, please," Ichigo said looking away with a blush on his face. Nel, Tia, and Yoruichi giggled.

"I'll tell you when you get back," Starrk whispered to her. The fraccion then left mumbling something and proceeded to put on some clothes that Urahara had left out for her. They would have been too big, but now that she had grown they fit her perfectly.

"Ulquiorra had the Segunda Etapa," Ichigo said as Lilyette left and he uncovered his eyes. "He said that he could have easily taken the sengunda rank, but he wasn't sure about taking you on, Starrk. You're the only one he wasn't sure about."

"Then how'd you beat him?" Grimmjow asked intrigued by the conversation. If he could attain more power, then he was all in.

"Well technically I didn't beat him," Ichigo said cryptically. The teen then looked to Orihime over his shoulder. He gaze was fixed on him and it showed nothing but sadness. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed to her.

"My inner hollow beat-" Ichigo started but was cut off by two more entities entering the room.

"He didn't, I did!" Hollow said materializing himself, beside him Zangetsu.

"What the Hell is that!?" Apacci said pointing to the white Ichigo.

"I could say the same for you, Unicorn!" Hollow laughed as Ichigo buried his hands in his face for the second time that day.

"Big boy, Kingy, over here died and I had to save his sorry ass," Hollow laughed as Apacci scowled. Zangetsu rolled his eyes while Starrk, Nel, and Tier's fraccion looked dumbfounded. Grimmjow smirked.

"So you're the thing behind Kurosaki's mask?" Grimmjow said with his grin ever present on his face.

"Hey, Kitty over there got one right!" Hollow laughed slapping his knee.

Grimmjow basically snarled at the colorless Ichigo losing his smirk and replacing it with a death glare.

"Hey, Kingy! Show 'em where you took a cero through and through!" Hollow said, however strangely Ichigo wanted to show them. He wanted to show them the price for protecting the ones they loved. The entire road to that path was imprinted on his body. And he wouldn't have changed roads for anything.

Ichigo motioned for Nel to move off of his lap. She complied as he stood and folded his haori. He handed the white cloth to the ex-tercera. He then untied his sash that held his shihaksho in place and parted the clothing. It fell to his sides and every female gasped, Grimmjow smirked, and Chad's eyes widened. Urahara's demeanor didn't change. He had clearly seen worse. Zangetsu showed no emotion because he was there throughout every single cut, stab, bite, and point blank energy shots that pierced his partner's body. Hollow just looked upon his king with a smirk present on his face.

On the teen's chest and arms were scars. Many scars. A clear one was a large circle present on his upper chest. It looked as if it had entered one way and exited the other. There were multiple cut scars on his chest and biceps. Stab wounds were also very prevalent on his body. There was one that was on his right shoulder that resembled a gun wound. That wound was courtesy of Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo turned his head to Yoruichi, Tia, and Nel. All were ogling his well shaped muscles, and how defined they were. He looked like a god in the lighting. Hell, he probably was one.

Ichigo eyed the purple haired goddess. He golden orbs had a cute shine to them. He wanted to hold her again and never let go. Ichigo felt a fire burn within his heart just looking at her.

The Captain then locked eyes with the blonde haired goddess. She was staring at him with light green eyes that held a love unrivaled…except for Neliel and Yoruichi of course. Ichigo felt the fire burn again in his chest.

The teen the locked eyes with the green haired goddess. She had tears in her big, gorgeous, hazel eyes. He mask was now healed and her scar was also gone. There was that fire again. It burned for Nel, too. Why? He had no idea, but those fires felt good. They felt comforting. One could say only love could offer something so comforting.

"Alright, pretty boy, put your shirt back on before you make red head over there pass out," Hollow Ichigo said gesturing towards Orihime. Her face was the deepest red anyone could ever have. Zangetsu rolled his eyes while he put a hand on the now dressed shinigami's shoulder.

"Long story short is, I died, my inner Hollow took over, he kicked ass and killed Ulquiorra. Now get back in my head, Damnit!" Ichigo said snapping his fingers. Hollow dematerialized and entered his king's inner world. The teen nodded to his mentor and partner before the old man dematerialized and entered the orange haired soul reaper's inner world.

"Well let's get Ulquiorra revived, then! I wanna learn this Segunda Etapa!" Grimmjow exclaimed with bloodlust and eagerness in his voice.

Lilyette had come back in the room as soon as the white Ichigo dissipated along with the cloaked man. Urahara was behind her with Starrk's satchel coincidentally

"So, Ichigo, what'd ya say? The more the merrier," Urahara chuckled darkly. He knew damn right what the consequences were for harboring the enemy.

"You know what I say?" Ichigo said sitting down with his haori on. Nel wrapped her arms around his chest from behind while Tia and Yoruichi grabbed his hands tightly. "I say why the Hell not?"

After about fifteen minutes of convincing Orihime to revive the prince of despair she accepted, but she actually slightly wanted to do it. Urahara was busy conjuring up gigais for all of the numeros and espada so she couldn't ask his advice.

Ichigo and his goddesses were circled around the supposed god-like red head. Starrk, Lilyette, Grimmjow, and Tia's fraccion were there, too. The Primera reached into his satchel and picked out Ulquiorra's mask fragment. It was part of the clad-like armor on the back of his head. He gingerly handed her the fragment. It was fragile, but it wasn't brittle.

All eyes were on Orihime as she surrounded the fragment in a bright orange light. Not a moment later the body started forming from the mask fragment. After five minutes the body was complete, but the aspect of despair's eyes hadn't opened. No sixty seconds later the prince's eyes opened.

Orihime canceled the barrier and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Why did you revive me? Are we still in Las Noches?" were the first words Ulquiorra said as he sat up and blinked his large eyes three times.

"Because we'd like to know how you achieved that 'Segunda Etapa,' and no we're not," Starrk answered. He was propped up against the wall with the grown Lilyette at his side. Three things struck the prince of despair as odd were that she was a lot older than he remembered, she was wearing human attire, and her mask had also changed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ulquiorra said standing up.

A loud huff could be heard from Grimmjow at the statement. "Don't play games, Ulquiorra. We know about your second release," the sexta said. Ichigo had stepped out of the room with his three female companions. When Grimmjow would get something that hinted about the prince's second release he was supposed to knock on the door three times to signal the Captain to enter.

"Well if I did have such a power, then how did you acquire such information?" Ulquiorra asked putting his pale hands in his jacket pockets.

Grimmjow smirked and knocked on the door to the room three times. The sexta then moved to the side.

"Because I told them," Ichigo said stepping in the room with the three goddesses behind him. Tier's fraccion were currently getting fitted for their gigais.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Why am I not surprised to see you here, and where is Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked with his usual emotionless voice, though it perfectly hid a pang of worry.

"He's dead. I killed him," Ichigo said returning the emotionless voice to Ulquiorra. Ichigo, on the inside, was hurting. He never liked to kill anyone, if they deserved it or not.

The Prince's eyes widened, but then became normal again. "Then my debt is paid," Ulquiorra said. "I will return to Hueco Mundo," he added about to walk out.

"I wouldn't do that if were you," Urahara's voice rang out as he entered the other door to the room. Tia's fraccion were still getting used to their gigais. "If Starrk's report is correct, then it would be better for you to stay here."

"Wait, what about Starrk's 'report'?" Ichigo asked holding up two fingers on each hand for quotation marks.

"Ah don't worry about it, Ichigo. You need to get the mentality of war out of you mind. Rest, relax, have fun, hang out with these girlfriends of yours," Urahara said as he was then punched hard in the shoulder by Yoruichi. He was then hit in the head by Ichigo.

"They're not my girlfriends, damnit!" Ichigo said keeping his fist raised as the shop keeper as he was blushing. Tia, Nel, and Yoruichi all giggled.

Ulquiorra inwardly raised an eyebrow to the tercera. He had never seen her smile, show emotion, or let alone giggle. _Just what have you done, Ichigo Kurosaki?_

"I will stay," Ulquiorra said. The quarto then looked to the red head. "I give you my thanks," he said bowing lightly. The grey skinned arrancar then smiled the lightest of smiles to Orihime. No one saw, except her as the prince of despair intended.

Orihime's eyes widened briefly, but she returned his show of kindness with a smile.

"So are you gonna teach us that Segunda thing or what?" the impatient Grimmjow said smirking.

"Eventually," Ulquiorra replied turning to the sexta.

Another "tch" could be heard from the sexta while they all exited save for Urahara and Ichigo. Urahara had recovered from the ground. "Ichigo, you probably know that I can't hold all of these arrancar here, right?" Kisuke said waving his fan.

"Yeah, I kinda figured," the new Captain replied.

"And Neliel will inevitably want to go home with you, so I believe it's time for you to get a place of your own," Kisuke said waving his trademark fan with a grin on his face.

"Would be nice having a place to call my own," Ichigo said contemplating the decision.

"How about the old Bount mansion?" Hat n' Clogs said the grin still on his face. He then snapped his fan shut.

"Wait, you expect me to live in a destroyed mansion? There's no way I'm moving in there!" Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"Oh please, Ichigo. The mansion's rebuilt and I have the deed. You have no idea how easy it is to forge a will and make a fake dead body nowadays. And every few weeks me, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu, go down and spruce the place up a little. I didn't go today, obviously because of the company we had. It's got twelve bedrooms, six bathrooms, and indoor spa, we still got the foyer with the big staircase and all, big kitchen, doning area, home theatre, giant living room with an eighty inch flat screen, and then there's still rooms that are empty. Game room, gym, storage, maybe? It'd be your choice, you'd be the owner," Urahara breathed deeply realizing he had said all of that in one breath. "Oh and it's fully furnished by the way," he added with a light sparkle in his eyes. It seemed to show a bit of pride.

"So how much would this cost, Hat n' Clogs? And how would I get to school on time?" Ichigo said. The teen was very interested and he more than likely had the money.

Urahara paused for a moment appearing deep in thought, "I just crunched the numbers in my head and you'd be able to make it to your school in about twenty five minutes even under the heaviest of traffic, but you'd obviously need a car. And the price I would be selling at would be about four or five…"

The teen nodded, _Time to do some car shopping, _Ichigo thought, but then he recalled the last words of the shopkeeper. "Four or five hundred!? I'll take it!" Ichigo said enthusiastically.

"Well, you got it partially right. More along the lines of four of five hundred thousand," Urahara chuckled. "I wouldn't be a very good salesman if I gave away my thing for free, now would I?" the blonde shopkeeper added.

Ichigo's right eye twitched slightly at the hearing of the huge price. "I'll be right back," the teen mumbled as he stomped out of the room.

The entire group of arrancars was in the large dining area socializing, and they were all in their respective gigais, except Ulquiorra. Tier was their teacher and she did a very good job. Ichigo had to pass such area. He passed by with a slouched head and drooped shoulders.

"What's up with him?" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow.

"He looks like he either sold his soul or bought something really expensive," Starrk hypothesized.

A moment later Ichigo came back the same way with his wallet in hand.

"Yep, he bought something expensive," Starrk chuckled. "You owe me five bucks, now."

"Alright, here ya go, Hat 'n Clogs. Take as much as you need to off of it," Ichigo said handing the shopkeeper the piece of plastic unenthusiastically.

The shopkeeper grinned inwardly as he swiped the teen's card through a machine he retrieved while the teen was off getting his wallet.

"And your remaining balance is," Urahara said picturing a drum roll, "three million, one hundred seventeen thousand, three hundred and sixty seven dollars."

Ichigo's eye twitched again. Just the other day he had one million. Now he had three million? Soul Society pays their Captains well. It was either that or the price difference from there to here. Or it could be bonuses from Aizen's defeat. Ichigo couldn't tell. "How much did you take out?" Ichigo asked being the "great" banker he is.

"I took out four hundred thousand for the house and another hundred thousand for cars that you'll inevitably need, and I forgot to mention that the mansion ahs a training area twice the size of mine downstairs. I believe that it actually meets up with mine at some point," Urahara said waving his infamous fan again.

"Good, now I don't have to do any car shopping," Ichigo sighed in relief. "Well I'm gonna be heading back home, Kisuke. See you by the end of the week, alright?" Ichigo said putting the piece of plastic in his black leather wallet.

"You're going to love the cars I have in mind. I'm already thinking of two," Urahara said with a grin on his goofy face.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and exited the room, and he went back to the area where the arrancar were located. For hollows they sure were civilized…mostly.

Grimmjow was currently giving Lilyette a noogie while Starrk was sleeping in a bean bag chair that was in the far corner.

"Tia, Yoruichi, you guys ready to go?" Ichigo asked propping himself up against the doorway to the area.

Both nodded with smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts.

"What about me, Ichigo?" Nel said running up to him and putting him in another hug, though this one was around the waist so he could still see her instead of being trapped between her well endowed chest. She was now in a gigai and sported a light green jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers. Ichigo hadn't noticed it before, but her crimson mark across her face was gone as well. She looked stunning the way her hair flowed and how elegant it was.

The teen sighed and agreed. The ex-espada became ecstatic that she would get to share a home with _her _Ichigo, though she knew Tia and Yoruichi loved him just by their actions. If she had to share then so be it. Sharing or otherwise she would be able to have a place in his heart.

"Can we come, too!?" Tia's fraccion said at once.

"No," Ichigo responded blatantly. He had already made a rule with himself. No one past Nel would be able to stay at his home until he moved into the mansion.

"Can we, please?!" the fraccion pressed.

"Not gonna happen," Ichigo responded.

"Is their even a chance?!" the numeros continued to press.

"Nope," the Captain sighed.

"Anything?!" Sung-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apacci continued.

"Nada, zip, zero, so stop freaking asking!" Ichigo yelled with knot appearing on his head.

The numeros backed away in defeat and sat at the table once more.

"Urahara, come here a minute," Ichigo said picking up Zangetsu and flash stepping to retrieve his body.

"Yes, my child?" the shopkeeper said sarcastically.

Ichigo came back in his body, said nothing and just hit him in the face. "That's for giving them a vest size too small, asshole!" Ichigo roared with his fist still raised.

"So you did notice that," the blonde chuckled rubbing his nose.

"Whatever, see you, old man," Ichigo said exiting the shop with his female goddesses right behind him.

"Goodbye, my child protégé!" Urahara waved. The blonde shopkeeper said nothing as he walked silently past the group of arrancars and into his lab.

The ex-captain pressed a button on the wall and a platform rose from the ground thus revealing the Hogyoku in a clear box. Urahara had been noticing that it had been fluctuating the past few days. He figured it had been beckoning for it's master, but he knew there was something else behind it.

_Just what do you want, Hogyoku?_

**A/N Sorry about not posting for a week and a half! There were many thing plaguing me. 1 was writer's block. Damn you! 2 was school. The bane of my existence. 3 was…you guessed it the release of Assassin's Creed 3. Gah I can't get enough of that game! Anyways REVIEW.**

**Also thinking about a new title for this story...review so I can see your suggestions. And originals only, please!**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. Reviewing is seriously the only thing that keeps me wanting to give you guys the best story ever. So please give me any reviews! I love them! It really does keep me going. **

**PEACE! (:**

**Oh and a BIG shoutout to one of friends on here, Helmsmanjoker. He's got a good Ichigo/Halibel fic that i think you should check out. See ya!**


	8. Well This Escalated Quickly

The date was January eighteenth. It was cool, and the air was dry.

Ichigo and his female entourage were currently walking down a street on their way to the Kurosaki household. The time was around 5:10 P.M.

"Ichi, I want a piggyback ride," Neliel playfully pouted as she looked at Ichigo with her lower lip poking outward.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo responded, but before the teen knew it Nel was already on his back.

"Ugh, Nel get off! I can't get my balance!" Ichigo said swaying from side to side trying to gain his footing. Nel was nowhere near heavy, but he was only caught by surprise. The other two women were laughing, however the fun ceased when a voice called out.

"Why if it isn't my old friend Ichigo Kurosaki? What do ya think your doin' on our turf?" said a blonde male. He was about six foot one with a purple suit on and a lot of jewelry. There were also about eleven other men standing behind him all dressed in black long sleeve shirts and pants. Six of them looked burly with giant muscles while the other five looked like agile street fighters with slight builds. Ichigo had faced tougher, though he had, had Chad for backup.

Nel got off of Ichigo and eyed the twelve thugs. The four of them could easily take them, however Ichigo didn't want any of the females to get involved in this little tussle and risk being hurt. Was he being over protective? Yes. Was he being over cautious? Oh yes he was.

"Last I checked this was my side of the river so I suggest you take a hike," the orange haired teen said handing Tia his bag and popping his knuckles.

"And what nice ladies you have here. Where's Sado? Big boy not here to back you up?" the leader mocked.

"I don't think I'll need him for this," Ichigo smirked getting in his unorthodox street fighter stance. "And if you even try to touch one of them, you're gonna be going home in a fully body cast. That's a promise," the Captain said with his face deadly serious.

"Getting' cocky now, are we? Get him, boys!" the blonde haired leader said pointing a finger at the teen.

"Stay out of this," Ichigo ordered to the women as he turned around and charged the gang.

An agile fighter was the first one Ichigo encountered. The teen swiftly ducked under a punch from the fighter and sent a kick to his kick stomach and then a fist to his jaw and left temple. The agile slumped over unconsciously.

A bruiser came bounding over the agile on the ground and sent a fist towards the teen's face. Ichigo bent to the side and dodged the fist and sent a knee to the bruiser's right kidney while elbowing him in the back of the neck and punching him in the ribs. The body builder type man slumped over like the other fighter while Ichigo turned around to the other nine gang members.

Meanwhile an agile came running towards Ichigo and sent a kick to the teen's face in which Ichigo dodged. The teen grabbed the agile's kick in air and flung him into a nearby wall.

Two bruisers came up from behind Ichigo with their fists reared back and ready to fire. Ichigo had anticipated a cheap shot like that and ducked instinctively. Their gang member's fists collided with the cement wall. They growled in pain while Ichigo sent two punches to their jaws and knees to their chests. The bruisers crumpled over in pain.

Another agile walked casually over to Ichigo and put on an orthodox fighting stance. It was almost as if this fighter had been trained. UFC? Martial arts? Ichigo had no idea, but this gang member was about to have his lights put out.

The agile sent to quick punches towards Ichigo's face, but Ichigo guarded with his forearms. The gang member also tried to kick the teen in the side, but failed because of Ichigo's supreme guard.

It was Ichigo's turn to go on the offensive. The teen sent continuous punches towards the fighter's guard and quickly broke through due to sheer might of them. Three quick punches to the jaw, nose, and temple and that was all she wrote. The fighter fell over with a broken nose, a minor concussion, and a few loose teeth.

Ichigo eyed the rest of the gang with a small amount of hatred in his gaze. The teen hadn't even broken a sweat and was barely even breathing heavily. He had to thank the fact that during all the fighting in his Soul form had undoubtedly made him stronger, faster, and better when it came to fighting. His reflexes were inhuman and processing speed was quicker than the smartest strategist out there. He was truly a force to be reckoned with…soul form or not.

The females were looking at him in awe. They had seen the powerhouse he was as a Soul Reaper and how he man-handled Aizen without even trying. They didn't expect him to be so adept in his physical form as well.

"Need some help, Kurosaki?" a voice yelled from behind the three goddesses.

That voice belonged to Grimmjow. Beside the sexta was Starrk. Both the arrancars had gigais. Grimmjow had on a white hoodie with a blue undershirt, khakis, and blue sneakers. Starrk had on a dark blue jacket with a t-shirt that had a big number "1" on the front, jeans, and a black dress shoes.

"And just who the Hell are you?" the gang leader yelled throwing a fist up at the new arrivals.

"The name's Grimmjow Jaguerjaques and I'm your worst nightmare," the Espada said with a manic grin walking past the teen towards the group of thugs.

"Coyote Starrk," the Primera said casually while walking just behind Grimmjow.

"Those are some weird ass names ya got there, but whatever, you asked for it." As soon as the words left the gang leader's mouth the rest of the gang members charged at the Espada.

Starrk side stepped a punch from a bruiser, took his hand out of his jeans pocket and put an elbow down of the bruiser's neck knocking the gang member unconscious. The remaining two agiles came sprinting towards the Primera. Starrk looked lazily at the pair. When the gang members got within two to three feet of him he punched both in the face with enough force to crack a wall and then crashed their heads together. Both members fell over on the ground with their noses broken in two places each.

Grimmjow was enjoying himself. The remaining two bruisers charged him. Grimmjow planted a kick into one's knee and a fist to the other's solar plexus. Both stumbled back holding their respective wounds. The sexta took the initiative and ran forward planting simultaneous kicks into their abdomens and punches to their noses or jaws. The gang members fell over with broken ribs, noses, and some teeth were on the ground.

"Pussies," Grimmjow spat kicking one of the bruiser's heads.

"This ain't over, Kurosaki! I'll get you and your little friends, too!" the gang leader yelled running away.

"Thanks, guys," Ichigo said casually walking over and retrieving his bang from Tia.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" Nel said worriedly running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"No problem," Starrk replied lazily scratching the back of his head. He was tired and "needed" a nap. The Primera put his hands in his pockets but felt something in his left one. He then remembered why he and Grimmjow had come out here to catch up with Ichigo. The brown haired Espada pull a rectangular device out of his pocket. It was grey with a tiny screen on it and had a tiny syringe on the tip. Not flu shot length but definitely enough to break the skin and draw blood. Starrk removed the cap of the device and while Ichigo had his neck turned to him, he stuck the small needle in the back of the teen's neck.

"Ow! What the Hell was that, Starrk?!" Ichigo yelled holding the back of his neck.

"Kisuke asked me to do this," Coyote said holding up the device and putting the cap back on. "He said it was something that could measure your transcendence level, whatever that means," Starrk said putting the grey rectangle back in his pocket.

"Damnit, Urahara," the teen cursed still holding his neck.

"Stop whinin', Ichigo," Grimmjow said nudging another gang member's head with his foot again.

"Wait, you just called me by my first name," Ichigo said semi-shocked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Grimmjow said raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo grinned and threw an arm around the sexta's neck.

"Get your arm off of me or I'm gonna rip it off," Grimmjow said with a manic grin engraved on his face.

Ichigo nudged him and thanked both of the Espada once more before he, Tier, Neliel, and Yoruichi started back their journey towards Ichigo's home.

"Ichi?" Nel said in a questioning manner as she walked to the left of him. The ex-tercera was interested in the living world, but next to Ichigo it was insignificant.

"Hmm?" the teen responded looking to the hazel eyed beauty. Tia was to his right holding his hand while Yoruichi had, had the same idea as Nel earlier. The flash goddess decided to go for a piggy back ride and he had been walking like that ever since. When the Captain had proclaimed that he was fine she hopped on his back to prove a point, but she surprisingly heard no protests from him.

"Why did you get your wallet? I saw you trudging off somewhere and you came back with it. What'd you buy from that old guy?" Nel asked seriously.

Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Tia laughed at what Nel had called Hat n' Clogs. After a moment Ichigo answered, "I uh…bought a mansion," he said sheepishly as he repositioned Yoruichi on his back. Tia let go of her hold on his hand so he could support the flash goddess properly and the tercera settled for putting her arm through the opening his arm provided much like what she did when they were at the mall.

"You bought the old Bount Mansion, didn't you?" Yoruichi smiled at Ichigo as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Yeah, I did. So I guess the other arrancars can move in," Ichigo said turning his head and smiling at Tia. He had come to the conclusion that Sung-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apacci were all very close to Tia. She would undoubtedly be happier with those three around.

Tier smiled back at her "crush" and moved a bit closer to him laying her head lightly on his unoccupied shoulder.

"Yay! Now I get to live with you, Ichi!" Nel jumped for joy as she mimicked Tia's action by putting her arm through the opening Ichigo's left arm provided. Yoruichi nuzzled herself into his shoulder even more and put her arms around Ichigo's neck. The three women were truly happy that they got to live with the man they had silently laid claim to.

The rest of the walk home was filled with Nel's questions about the living world. They ranged from what kind of food they had to horses and then back to food. Because of the way Kisuke had designed the gigais, they would replace the hunger for souls with actual food. That was plus for Ichigo because he had no idea where to get souls other than making daily trips to Hueco Mundo. Yoruichi dozed off, but awakened about a block away from Ichigo's current home. Tia was being quite, but made the occasional comment to Ichigo.

"Nel," Ichigo said stopping right in front of the door that lead to his home, "I want you to duck when I open the door, got it?" he asked as he motioned for Tia and Yoruichi to do the same.

"Okay!" Nel smiled largely. She would do anything Ichigo asked, regardless of what it was. She would do _anything_… like clean his room or clean his dishes if he was busy or give him a back massage. What? You thought I implied something sexual? You and your perverted minds…

Ichigo simply looked puzzlingly at the gorgeous hazel-eyed arrancar, but he just inwardly shrugged. He put a hand on the door knob and opened it slowly. The three goddesses ducked. Not a second later a man dressed in a white lab coat came flying out the door. The man landed face first on asphalt in the middle of the street.

"I'm home, Yuzu, Karin. Goat-Face is getting familiar with the asphalt out there," Ichigo said casually walking in the door. Yoruichi and Tia were following closely behind the Captain. Nel was with them, but she was raising an eyebrow at the grown man in the middle of the street. She had seen some pretty strange things in her lifetime, and this was pretty up there.

"Welcome back, Ichigo, Tia, Yoruichi, and oh, who's this?" Yuzu asked as she peeked around the kitchen entrance corner. The young Kurosaki was wearing an apron and still in her pajamas.

"Another 'transfer' student, I'm sure," Karin said from the living room as she tried to kind something on the television.

"Oh it doesn't matter who she is, she is always welcome in this home!" Isshin said proudly as he came marching in through the house entrance.

_No more lying,_ Ichigo thought as he silently walked in the living room. The idea of telling his sisters had crossed his mind before, but he had never put much thought into it. He figured it was as good a time as any. He didn't want them to get caught up in this mess any more than they needed to.

"Karin, Yuzu, I've got something to tell you two," the young Captain said as he sat down on couch that was perpendicular to Karin's chair.

Ichigo's father looked deadly serious at what his son had just said, but figured Karin and Yuzu were both going to find out eventually and both were also getting very suspicious.

"What is it, Ichigo? Yuzu said sitting on the arm rest of the chair Karin was occupying.

Ichigo sighed as Nel sat to his right, cuddling with him. Yoruichi claimed his lap and snuggled as close as she could to him. Tia sat to his left, also cuddling with him. All three had a pretty good idea of what their "crush" was about to say.

_My brother's a pimp. I just know that's what he's gonna say, _Karin thought as she was staring intently at her older sibling.

Ichigo exhaled deeply as he revealed the secret he had been hiding from his sisters for going on two years **(A/N Ichigo is seventeen. I felt that fifteen is just too young of an age for sexual things ((despite today's views)) and changed his age to seventeen), **"I'm a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo started his spiritual life story. The teen decide it best to start the explanation of getting his powers from Rukia all the way leading up to the part where Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society and him losing his powers.

He then started to talk about him regaining his shinigami powers through the Shattered Shaft. The Captain purposely left out the part of him having an inner hollow.

Next was Ichigo invading the Soul Society with just Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Yoruichi. The teen left out details about the fighting which was mostly for Yuzu's sake, though he did tell them about fighting some of the strongest Soul Reapers and winning.

After that, next was him talking about Aizen and how he betrayed the Soul Society. Ichigo briefly went over the bounts and how they invaded the Soul Society but were defeated.

Ichigo paused for a moment to notice how intently Nel, Tia, Yoruichi, and his siblings were listening to him. Ichigo smirk as Nel nudged him to continue.

The Vizard then started to speak about the Arrancar army Aizen was making in Hueco Mundo.

"What's Hueco Mundo?" Yuzu asked. She was entranced at her brother's story.

"Hueco Mundo is the place where hollows live," Ichigo responded smiling halfheartedly at his sisters. Though one thing her noticed was that they were treating this like a fairy tail. It was far from it.

She nodded and told him to proceed.

The next topic was about Orihime getting kidnapped by one of Aizen's and being sent to Hueco Mundo in a place called Las Noches. Next was about how he, Chad, and Uryu invaded Hueco Mundo to get her back.

Ichigo soon talked about how he met up with Renji and Rukia there. The Captain had backtracked a little to talk about how the Soul Society had refused to help him because they had more "pressing" matters at hand.

"Wait, didn't you fight Renji in the Soul Society?" Karin asked, though she still thought her brother ran a prostitution ring.

"Yeah, but just about everyone I fought ended up being friends with me," Ichigo chuckled resuming his story.

The fourteenth squad Captain then started to tell them that that was also when he met Nel, though she was still a child.

"Last time I checked she was a _grown_ woman," Karin joked.

Ichigo blushed a bit, "She was betrayed by Aizen and his other subordinates, and then a guy called Nnoitora cut her mask and that made her a child," Ichigo said shifting positions on the couch.

"Wait her _mask?"_ Karin said puzzlingly.

"Yeah, um…she and Tia are both hollows." As soon as the words left Ichigo Tia and Nel both grabbed his hands tightly.

"I thought hollows had masks that covered their faces," Yuzu commented. Her spiritual pressure had grown enough so that she could see pluses, hollows, and shinigami. Isshin had asked for Nova, Cloud, and Ririn to watch over them most of the day. Kisuke accepted the proposal. The mod souls were assigned to guard duty whenever Isshin or Ichigo wasn't around.

Ichigo briefly went over the classifications of hollows starting with regular hollows, menos grande, adjuchas, vasto lorde, and arrancars. He figured neither would fully comprehend them, but he did it anyways.

The story resumed at the point where he infiltrated Las Noches and he briefly talked about his fights with the various arrancar in the fortress, but he also left out the part of him dying. He also said that the Soul Society had sent reinforcements to help.

Ichigo sighed and talked about how he went to fake Karakura Town that was made to fool Aizen. He also said that the rest of the Soul Society Captains were there with their lieutenants.

The Captain also said that he wasn't able to beat Aizen in the first go-a-round so he had to train.

"Dad?" Ichigo called out as he cleared his throat.

Isshin didn't respond , but looked to his son and nodded quickly as if he knew what his son was about to say.

"Dad trained me in a place called the dangai. It accelerates time very quickly. It's also the place between worlds," Ichigo said to his very attentive sisters.

Tia's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. _Wow he's a really good actor, _the tercera thought.

"Dad…you're a Soul Reaper, too?" Karin said ready to put her dad's lights out.

"Like Ichigo here I only wanted to protect you," Isshin deadpanned.

Karin had a look of awe on her face a how serious her father had become. She reclaimed her seat as Yuzu ran over to hug her father tightly.

Ichigo then started to talk about how when he exited the dangai he was powerful enough to stop Aizen and how he was promoted to the rank of Captain and how he found Tia Friday night.

"Wait, if she was part of Aizen's army then why isn't she trying to kill you?" Karin asked.

"Aizen used his army to distract the Soul Society from his real goal. He wanted them to think that his only goal was to conquer the Soul Society, but he just wanted to create the King's Key. He didn't care about his army," Ichigo responded as he held Tia and Nel's hand equally as tight. Before Karin could ask what the King's Key was Isshin answered.

"Then Oken is the Key that opens the door to the Royal Realm. That's where the Spirit King resides. The Spirit King is basically what keeps all the realms from falling apart," Ichigo's father explained.

Ichigo then told them about the other arrancars that were in Aizen's army, but were now on his side.

"Oh and one more thing," Ichigo paused letting the words hang in the air, "I'm moving out."

"WHAT!?" Yuzu and Karin screamed together.

After another twenty minutes of explaining that Ichigo got paid very well being a Captain and calming Yuzu down so she'd stop crying, the blonde Kurosaki started dinner. It was nearing seven when she started. Isshin was fine with the whole ordeal of Ichigo moving out though he would revert to his normal annoying self before the night was over. After dinner was prepared Ichigo told them that he wasn't moving in there with just the three women, but also the remains of Aizen's army.

It was eight thirty when everyone, save Karin, retired to the living room. Ichigo and his lovely ladies were all settled on the couch again in the same positions as earlier. Isshin had claimed the chair with Yuzu on his lap though she was fast asleep.

"My boy, I hope you know what this means," Isshin grinned as he broke the silence that had fallen over the group for the past twenty minutes.

"And what does this mean, Goat Face?" Ichigo responded in an uninterested tone.

"I expect six grandchildren!" Isshin grinned even larger.

Ichigo's father was lucky that his hands were currently occupied as well as Yuzu being in his father's lap. Ichigo had no way to physically retaliate so he just settled for a simple, "Shut up," to his father with a scowl.

Isshin grinned once more and stuck his tongue out at his son.

The Vizard scowled once more as his father stood up and took his sister to bed.

It was nearing ten when Ichigo decided it was time for bed. Like with just Tia and Yoruichi, he decided to shower last. When it struck ten thirty a shirtless Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom from a semi-warm shower with red gym shorts on and towel on his shoulder. The Captain decided to check on his gorgeous female companions.

Ichigo opened the door to his room to see Tia gazing out the window again while Neliel and Yoruichi were both staring at his shirtless form with a tint of red on their cheeks.

"You having any trouble settling in, Nel?" Ichigo asked wiping some water off of his forehead.

Nel had on one of Ichigo's white shirts and a pair of his sweatpants, "Of course I'm not, thanks, Ichi," she responded with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright. Well I'll be downstairs if you guys need anything," Ichigo said smiling and about to walk out of the door.

"Ichigo, wait," Tia said turning to him from the window. She ten adorned a red tint to her cheeks at the sight before him.

"Yeah?" he responded noticing a red hue on her face.

"Will you, um, will you," Tia tried to say before Yoruichi finished for her.

"What she's trying to say is will you sleep in here with us?" Yoruichi said walking over to him a putting her arms around her neck. It was his turn to blush.

"Yeah, Ichi, will you sleep in here with us?" Nel said sitting on Ichigo's bed with a large smile still engraved on her face.

"Wait, you want me to sleep in here with…you?" Ichigo responded with his face getting hotter by the second.

"We don't mean sex, you pervert…unless…" Yoruichi winked at him with a sensual purr escaping her lips.

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo responded with his face the color of a strawberry. "I mean…yeah I'll sleep in here," he finished sheepishly.

The three girls were ecstatic that he would sleep in there, but before he could settle down he remembered that he forgot his phone. "Hey I'll be back in a minute. I forgot my phone downstairs," Ichigo said exiting the room and heading downstairs to the couch.

Ichigo retrieved his black flip phone, but thought of its ancientness, _Man do I need a smartphone._ _I'll get one the next time I'm in town._

Before Ichigo could get to the stairs he ran into his father. The older mad had two things in his hands. One was a black envelope while the other was a glass of water.

"What's that, Goat-Face?" Ichigo chuckled.

Isshin, however, had no emotion on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo questioned crossing his arms. He had never seen his father this serious about something outside of when he was fighting Aizen.

"You know you put their lives in danger just by telling them that whole story, correct?" Isshin said with no emotion on his face. Inside, though, he was hurting, hurting about the fact that they might try to do something stupid if a hollow showed up. That they might try to fight it just because they could see them. Isshin knew Yuzu would not do something that rash, but Karin would. Ichigo made it sound like it was no big deal about him fighting hollows and how he made it sound easy. Isshin was not angry. He was just worried.

"They would find out sooner or later, dad. I'm sorry, but they just needed to know," Ichigo said with a determined facial expression.

"Well when you get your full division just send some of your members to guard them every once in a while, alright? I'm sure Nova, Cloud, and Ririn can do their jobs great, but they might need some backup every once in a while," Isshin said taking a gulp from his glass. "You know I still expect grandchildren right?" Isshin said with his usual grin on his face.

"Yeah I know you do, old man," Ichigo smirked before pulling his father in a manly hug. "So what's with the envelope?" Ichigo asked as he pulled away from the manly embrace.

"It's a letter of authentication. When you go back to the Soul Society, which will probably be soon, go to Ukitake and ask him where 'The Forge' is. He'll know what you're talking about," Isshin explained as he handed his son the envelope and started his way up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Ichigo looked at the black envelope curiously and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. _The Hell?_ Ichigo thought. Another things that struck the captain as odd was the seal on the envelope. It was red and had a big 'K' on the center. Ichigo disregarded it and headed back up to his room.

Ichigo entered his humble abode to find Yoruichi, Nel, and Tia trying to put up the extra-large futon that had always been stored in the bottom of his closet. The Captain closed the door, sat his phone and envelope on the desk and began to help them push.

Meanwhile Karin had brushing her teeth in the restroom and was heading back to her room only hear something rather odd from his brother's room.

"C'mon, Ichi! You just gotta push a little harder!" one voice called out. Karin presumed it was Nel.

"I'm trying. It just won't go in," Karin's brother grunted from behind the door.

"Ichigo, I know you can push harder than that. I mean I know it's big, but it can't be that hard to get it in there," another voice said. Karin was correct in the presumption of it being Yoruichi's voice.

"It's so tight! I got in there this morning. So I don't know why it's not going in now. Did it just magically grow bigger in a few hours?" Ichigo grunted again.

"You almost got it, Ichi! Just try and wedge it in there!" Nel cheered.

Meanwhile Karin's face was getting very, very red at what she was hearing. She had heard sex jokes from her perverted dad before, but this was just disturbing.

"Almost got it…there it's in," Ichigo said. But not a moment later it was followed by a yelp.

Karin pushed the door open quickly to see Nel, Yoruichi, her brother, and Tia all standing by the closet. Tia was sucking on her finger while Ichigo had a hand on the closet door.

"What's wrong, Karin?" Ichigo asked looking at his younger sister.

"What were you doing?" Karin asked while her face was losing its redness.

"I was putting up the futon. Tia got her finger caught in the doorway when I was shutting it," Ichigo said with a hint of curiosity on his face. Karin had never spied on him before.

Karin opened her mouth before closing and then opened it only for it to close once more. "Whatever," she said exiting the room before closing the door.

"That was weird," Ichigo said receiving nods from the three goddesses. "Your finger alright, Tia? Sorry about that," Ichigo asked as he walked over to his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tia responded with a light smile.

Ichigo smiled back and laid on the bed to be joined with Nel to his right, Tia on his shirtless chest, and Yoruichi to his left. The latter pulled the sheets up over the four of them so they wouldn't be cold. Ichigo blushed as Tia's large bosom pressed against his chest as well as Yoruichi's to his right and Nel's to his left. His arms were right between the crevices their breasts provided.

The three women were gleefully listening to the sound of Ichigo's heartbeat before Yoruichi leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. His eyes widened and pulled away, but before he could say anything one of her fingers silenced him. _What the Hell is she doing?! _Ichigo thought. He had no idea of the agreement the women had made with each other. The entire day he was uncomfortable with them being so close to him the entire time. He was about to have his answer why they were not at each other's throats.

"We decide to share you, Ichigo. Even Nel did, too," Yoruichi paused, "We can't get in the way of each other's love for you so this seemed like the easiest solution…It'd be kinda kinky, too," she winked at him causing him to blush thoroughly. "Now shut up and kiss me," the flash goddess commanded as she pressed her lips to his again.

Ichigo succumbed and allowed their fight for dominance to begin. Yoruichi soon pressed her tongue to the entrance of her mouth to invite herself into his. Ichigo quickly accepted. When their tongues met a jolt of electricity shot through both of them. Yoruichi's would twirl around with his for a moment before allowing him to take the lead. She soon pressed and entered his mouth, exploring it. Ichigo then took dominance and explored hers as much as she did his. This continued for over a minute before the two separated and took deep breaths. Yoruichi had deep blush on her face. She could also feel a heat coming from in between her thighs. _I can't wait to get you in bed, Ichigo…even though I am a virgin. _Yoruichi smiled devilishly before closing her eyes and laying her head on his shoulder. Her heart was beating _very _fast.

Meanwhile Nel and Tia were eying the Captain with a blush on their faces. Tia couldn't wait for their second kiss and Nel couldn't wait for her first with him.

Ichigo turned his head to Tia. The beautiful tercera had a small smile on her face and puckered up. The arrancar could feel her heart race quicken as his lips connected with hers. It was as if sparks were flying in their mouths because of the tingling sensation both were getting. Tia, surprisingly, was the first to establish dominance and enter his mouth. Ichigo's tongue retreated as she explored his mouth. The Captain established dominance next and entered hers though she fought back at first. Their tongues then met in the middle once more and began their dance twisting and twirling around each other. Another minute passed as Ichigo withdrew his tongue from Tia's hold. A small string of saliva connected them. Tia blushed as she could also feel heat imitating from her core…she could also feel Ichigo's very large member pressing against her right leg. Ichigo blushed fiercely as he figured out she could feel his huge erection, but who could blame him?

"I, um, can't control t-that," Ichigo stuttered thinking that she would call him a pervert and leave.

Tia smiled and told him not to worry about it. She nuzzled herself into his chest with a satisfied look on her face. Though the only thing she could feel though was his member pressing itself against her leg. She chuckled. He was a teenage boy after all. She was also surprised he could have this much control over himself and not take advantage of the situation he was in with the three women.

After another five seconds of catching his breath he turned to see a Nel with a pleading look on her face. He smiled lightly and pressed his lips to hers. She was inexperienced in this field, but she felt that she was doing well for her very first kiss. Ichigo pressed his tongue to the entrance of her mouth and she gleefully accepted the invitation. When their tongues met a fire could be felt. Nel's swirled around his awkwardly while his was twirled around hers with grace. Soon she took the initiative and pressed her tongue so that hers was fully inside his mouth. He let her keep the dominance for a moment before her fought back and pushed into her mouth. He quickly established being the alpha male in the situation and explored hers gleefully. Their tongues soon intertwined themselves once more before separating. Nel, like the other two females, had heat at the center of her core. Her heart was beating very quickly. She was blushing heavily until heart rated lessened and the heat died down. She then laid her head on his left shoulder with a smile on her face.

It was silent for a while until Tia spoke, "Ichigo?' she said with her head still resting on his flawless tan chest. Luckily the scars didn't transfer from his Soul form to his physical one.

"Yes?" the Captain responded looking down to her blonde head.

"Does this mean that we're…together?" the tercera asked. She could feel her heart rate quicken again and her face get hot.

Ichigo didn't answer for about five seconds but he soon found the words. He had never had time for girls but now since the Winter War was over he had all the time in the world to get a "normal" life. "I mean only if you three want to…" Ichigo said sheepishly. His first girlfriend, wait scratch that, _girlfriends_, would be the most breathtakingly beautiful women in any dimension, and he would be proud to call them his girlfriends if called upon to do so.

"Count me in," Yoruichi purred giving him a quick kiss in the cheek.

"I want to, too, Ichi!" Nel said gleefully kissing him on the opposite cheek.

"I'd like that," Tia smiled as she got a quick kiss on the lips from him.

"Well then I guess we're together," Ichigo said smiling a truly happy smile for a first time in a long time.

Each of the goddesses cuddled closely to their new boyfriend. The females had smiles that were most likely going to be engraved in their faces and butterflies in their stomachs. Soon the four of them were fast asleep and thus the Forbidden Romance began. (Cliché as Hell!)

For the next four days Ichigo awoke in a similar fashion. Tuffs of purple, blonde, and green hair were the first things he would see each morning. Each night they would take turns laying on top of him and a long kiss for each of them.

Nel hadn't gone to school with them so Yuzu and Karin would keep her company seeing as how they didn't have to go to school that week.

Ichigo's family members were the only ones to know of their relationship. No one at school knew not even Ichigo's friends, and certainly not Keigo. Yoruichi and Tia would each give their subtle hints…the former more so than the latter.

Ichigo told Nel to meet up with them at Urahara's shop each day after school so that Tia could spend some time with her fraccion and so Ichigo could build friendships with them.

Starrk had openly accepted friendship with Ichigo. Lilyette had also. Ichigo could hold a very pleasant conversation with the Primera and he even had a few laughs with him with Lilyette included.

Grimmjow was aggressive at first, but the sexta eventually died down enough to where they could joke around and hold a decent conversation with each other.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was his usual impassive self. The quarta would remain silent at first, but he eventually started to talk, though he only answered questions in one or two syllable answers or sentences no longer than five or six words. Ichigo did notice that the quarta's favorite word, 'trash' had not been used since their second conversation. The Captain thought it was a start.

The entire dispatch of arrancars soon found out of Ichigo's relationship with the three goddesses and all Hell broke loose with Apacci and Mila-rose. Sung-Sun congratulated her mistress as well as Ichigo. Urahara was also very happy for Yoruichi. She had finally found someone that would make her happy so he was happy. Starrk was happy for Nel and Tia both. The only thing Mila-rose and Apacci liked about the relationship with her and the Soul Reaper was that she was talking at least twenty times more than she was without him.

On Wednesday night Ichigo decided to pack his belongings. It ended up being one suitcase for Yoruichi, one for Tia, and one for himself. Ichigo soon discovered that Nel didn't have any clothes so the Thursday after school he went straight to his house and the four of them went to the mall. Tia retrieved her favorite scarf she had gotten the first day she met Ichigo. She would treasure it that day onward. Afterwards they each dropped their suitcases off at Urahara's place.

The entire time at the mall Ichigo was the victim of extremely dirty looks from the male population there. The teen invested in a smartphone, bu the most interesing thing there wasn't until much later. One man in his mid-forties had walked up to Yoruichi to "acquire her services". His response was a kick in the groin from her and a punch in the face from Ichigo.

This relationship between the four would be very interesting.

….

January twenty second was a Friday, the most exciting day for adults and kids alike. Whether it is payday or getting out for the weekend it was always exciting.

Ichigo's weekend would be no different. Saturday morning he had to leave for the Soul Society and pick out his third through sixth seats. Yoruichi had already volunteered to be his lieutenant so all he needed were the other four seats. The school had been experiencing power outages so school was out until Wednesday of the next week for repairs.

"Finally, school's out," Ichigo sighed running a hand through his hair. Today was the day he was moving out of his house. He left his bed, desk, and other furniture in his room due to the fact that he would visit there often and the Bount Mansion was already fully furnished. The teen had already said his goodbyes to his sisters and father. His dad, actually, had to remind him about the envelope. Ichigo was still curious about the black piece of paper.

"I gotta agree with you there, Ichigo. I swear if I have to deal with horny guys staring at my boobs one more time I'm gonna hit every one of them in the jaw," Yoruichi said crossing her arms. "You're the only one who's allowed look _and _feel," Yoruichi teased him. That would never get old even if he was her boyfriend.

Ichigo blushed but recalled the first part of her statement, "Who was it?" he asked deadly serious.

"Oh I'm so glad you're so protective over us, Ichigo," Yoruichi purred putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tia chuckled and agreed with Yoruichi. She was also getting tired of the boys here always ogling her breasts.

"Tell me if it happens again. If it does then Karakura Town high is gonna need itself a personal dentist, 'cause I'll knock their teeth in," Ichigo said popping his knuckles. "Well let's get going to Urahara's. He said go there after school." Ichigo said putting his bag over his shoulder.

Ichigo and his girlfriends were about to exit the gate before two vehicles pulled in the school gate. One was a maroon Chevrolet Suburban while the other was a 2013 black and red Dodge Challenger.

There were about forty students around when the vehicles pulled in the gate. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Why did he get the distinct feeling something was about to happen to him that would affect his social status?

Starrk steeped out of the driver's seat of the Challenger and threw the keys to Ichigo of who caught them.

"That one's yours," the Primera said leaning up against the back of the car. "Our suitcases are in the Suburban."

"Sup, Ichigo!" Grimmjow said stepping out of the Suburban's driver's seat. "Everyone else in in the backseats and ready to go!" the sexta shouted putting his feet on the ground. True enough Ichigo could see the other five arrancars in the backseat of the Suburban.

"Ichi!" Nel said getting out of the Challenger's passenger seat and running over to her boyfriend hugging and kissing him on the forehead three to four times.

"Is that you girlfriend, Ichigo!? You lucky dog! Is that your car, too?!" Keigo said running over to his friend before being punched to the ground by Tatsuki.

"When'd you get a girlfriend, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked happily.

Grimmjow was currently leaning up against the hood of the Suburban with a grin on his face. _This should be good,_ The sexta thought.

"Yeah, Ichigo who's this? Is she your girlfriend?" Mizuiro asked in a more casual fashion than Keigo.

The forty students that had been in the courtyard were now all looking at the supposed delinquent with the goddess that now on the ground.

Orihime was near Tatsuki with a sad look on her face, but then she thought of Ulquiorra and she got very happy again.

Chad was looking at his longtime friend with giant mental thumbs up going in Ichigo's direction.

Uryu disregarded it all and began his walk to the hospital.

Ichigo smirked, _Ah what the Hell,_ he thought. "Correction, _girlfriends,_" was the only words that left the teen's mouth before quickly kissing Nel on the lips and grabbing Yoruichi and Tia by the waist and kissing them in that order.

In Ichigo's inner world Zangetsu and Hollow both had to collect their jaws on the ground before they could register what was happening. While Kyoka was fuming.

The crowd was deadly silent as Grimmjow began laughing his ass off and Starrk had a small smile on his face. Grimmjow threw a pair of black sunglasses to Ichigo. The Captain caught them and put them on. Nel, Tia, and Yoruichi had a red tint on their cheeks and small smile on their faces. Ichigo let Yoruichi and Nel get in the backseat of the Challenger and Tia get in the passenger's seat.

Grimmjow had gotten in the Suburban's driver's seat with Starrk in the passenger's seat. Both had a small grin on their faces. The Suburban's other passengers had either looks of shock or anger. The anger was belonging to Apacci and Mila-Rose.

Ichigo took one last look at the crowd with a small smirk on his face, with his eyes hidden by the sunglasses. Ichigo got in the driver's seat, closed the door, cranked the car up, and drove off with Grimmjow following closely behind.

As soon as the cars left one sentence left every one of the student's mouths, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

**(ALWAYS PAY ATTENTION TO THE AUTHOR"S NOTES AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER!)**

**A/N If you're wondering why I made Ichigo so OOC at the end. I just couldn't resist. He'll be in for it when his school starts back up. I was honestly laughing at myself a little writing this chapter.**

**I have very good excuses this time for why this Chapter is extremely late. 1) is Black Ops 2. great Game. 2)Halo 4 even greater game. 3)Star Wars the Old Republic became free last Thursday. Great game also.**

**Now when I said the Yoruichi would become his lieutenant I have other plans for the Arrancars so no, they will not join the fourteen court guard squads.**

**Next is me needing some OC squad members for Ichigo's squad. No God Complexes, please! I'll need their personality, age, weight, hair color, shikai, bankai, release phrases, eye color, special abilities, names, shikai/bankai special abilities, Zanpakto names, etc. Review to submit your OC's!**

**PEACE! (:**

**AND I STRONGLY RECOMMEND REREADING THE OTHER CHAPTERS. AS WELL AS THE END OF THIS ONE. I WILL BE MAKING SOME CHANGES THAT I SHOULD HAVE MADE A LONG TIME AGO!**


	9. There Are Still Surprises

"Now _that_ was funny," Grimmjow chuckled as he waited by the large main mansion door with Ulquiorra, each with their respective suitcases resting beside them.

"I must admit that was rather humorous to see the looks on the humans' faces as we drove away," Ulquiorra said with a crooked smile. Daily visits from Orihime had been greatly improving his usual pessimistic moods. He possibly could have found the heart humans were so adamant about.

Meanwhile at the Suburban, Ichigo was helping getting the suitcases with Starrk. The teen retrieved Mila-Rose's suitcase and handed it to her.

The fraccion snatched the suitcase away with hateful vigor in her eyes and actions and walked off to join Apacci at the front door.

"Do not worry about her," Sung-Sun said as Ichigo handed her suitcase. "She will come around soon," the snake-like arrancar reassured. "Though I am truly happy that my Mistress has found someone that she can she can share her affection with."

"Thanks, Sung-Sun," Ichigo said with a small smile. Sung-Sun smiled back as she walked to stand with the rest of the Arrancars excluding Nel, Tia, and Starrk.

"That's the last of 'em, Ichigo," Starrk said as he closed the Suburban's trunk door.

"Alright, thanks," Ichigo responded with a light smile patting the Primera on the back.

Starrk nodded and returned the smile and grabbed his own suitcase before walking to the main door.

Ichigo walked over to the Challenger to find Yoruichi, Nel, and Tia talking about something pertaining to earlier at the school.

"Now _that_ was hot," Yoruichi purred as she took off her sweater vest so it could be replaced with Ichigo's brown coat she had acquired from him at the mall almost a week ago.

Tia laughed lightly and Nel giggled, smiled, and nodded repeatedly before she and Tia both mimicked Yoruichi's action by putting on two of Ichigo's sweatshirts. Ichigo had given Nel one of his sweatshirts the previous day at the mall.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ichigo said walking up to his three girlfriends coupled with a smile as he pressed the car key button so the trunk would open.

"Oh just about what you did at the school back there," Yoruichi said with a very seductive smile as she threw her arms around his neck the smile never fading. She then gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Heh, I guess it was really out of character, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked after pulling out of the loving embrace Yoruichi had him in previously.

"I didn't mind in the least, Ichigo. I liked it when you showed us off to your friends," Tia said with a smile kissing him on the cheek.

Ichigo gave a sheepish smile while Nel threw her arms around his waist giving him a series of kisses on his lower jaw. "You called us your girlfriends, Ichi! That makes me so happy!" Nel said gleefully as stopped the kisses and pulling him into a tight hug.

"What was I supposed to do? I'd never deny you three being mine," Ichigo said with a smile putting his arms around Nel returning the hug.

After a moment Nel let go of her boyfriend, but before Ichigo could move he was captured by Tia and Yoruichi in another hug from opposite sides of him all the while planting multiple kisses on his cheeks.

A minute passed as the tercera and flash goddess halted their loving embrace to see a warm smile and blush on his face.

The teen gave each of his girlfriends a passionate kiss on the lips before he unloaded their suitcases one by one. When Ichigo finished he along with his female companions made their way to the mansion entrance to see Lilyette and Apacci both arguing.

"I think she'd fit in real well if she were your fraccion, Tia," Ichigo whispered to the blonde arrancar.

"You think so?" Tia giggled as she nudged Ichigo slightly. Though if given the choice she would never have Lilyette as a fraccion. Starrk would rather die than be lonely ever again. He might have had friends now but Lilyette was literally part of him and he couldn't live without her.

"Settle down, guys," Starrk said pushing his now grown fraccion away from Tier's.

Ichigo pulled the mansion keys from his left pants pocket as he walked past the waiting Arrancars. Some looking anxious, some looking angry, some looking bored, and some looked sleepy.

"About damn time, I was getting bored," Grimmjow said with a grin.

"What? You've gotta give me some slack. I have to give my women as much attention as they want," Ichigo said with smirk as he unlocked the large red front door.

"True," Grimmjow laughed.

Mila-Rose and Apacci both scowled at the way Ichigo said 'my women.' Apacci did much more so than Mila-Rose. Soon enough the unicorn-like arrancar would soften up and try to become this Soul Reaper's friend. Mila-Rose, just as Sung-Sun said earlier, would need more time.

"Time to check out my new house," Ichigo said pushing the large mansion doors open.

The first sight Ichigo was greeted with were many ribbons falling from the ceiling and a large banner going from one side of the room to the other. It read 'Welcome to your new home' in large green letters. Ichigo's left eye twitched as he saw Urahara come out from the bottom left hallway. The "humble" shopkeeper was dressed in a black suit with a red bowtie, though he still had his trademark green and white striped hat.

The second sight the teen was greeted with was the total redecoration of the used-to-be dull red walls and carpet along with the fact that the paintings were gone. The usual crimson walls were replaced with light beige coloring, and the majority of the carpet was now gone revealing polished hardwood floor and a beige shag carpet that stretched from the mansion entrance to the top of the stairs. The walls had the occasional piece of modern art, but they were otherwise dull. A glass chandelier also hung from the ceiling. Ichigo looked above the white door to see a row of glass windows letting the outside light shine down throughout the room.

"Greetings, Ichigo," Urahara said waving his signature fan at his young transcendent former protégé student.

"What the Hell are you doing in my house?" Ichigo questioned as he, Yoruichi, and the entire dispatch of arrancars walked over to the bottom of the main staircase and sat their suitcases down beside them.

"Why, I am your tour guide, of course!" Kisuke said jovially as he clapped his hands together three times. Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta all came walking down the stairs, picked up the arrancar's respective suitcases one by one and right back up the stairs and then to their separate rooms.

"And if you haven't noticed the bedrooms are on the second floor," Urahara said sarcastically, "Follow me and we shall begin our tour!" Kisuke shouted enthusiastically as he was about to march down the left hallway though he did stop suddenly as if recalling something important. "I'm a lousy tour guide," Urahara chuckled.

"And a lousy shopkeeper…" Ichigo mumbled resulting in a nudge and smirk from Yoruichi, a soft laugh from Tia, and a giggle from Nel. A snicker could be heard from Grimmjow and light laugh from Lilyette, a chuckle from Starrk, Ulquiorra remained silent, and Tia's fraccion chuckled. And that included Mila-Rose and Apacci which mildly shocked Ichigo.

"As you might have already noticed the living room in to your right and the kitchen is to your left," Urahara said pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to have at least practiced the "performance" as he called it, ten times and here he messed up the first thing he did each of those ten times.

Ichigo turned to his left to see a giant room with more modern art on the light beige walls. A huge eighty inch plasma screen television. A brick fireplace sat below the large T.V. and two leather couches were on either side of the television. In the middle there was a single seat leather recliner chair and a loveseat that up to four people could share. In the center of the four furniture pieces was a glass coffee table.

Ichigo then looked to his right to see a large cooking-show type kitchen. It had any appliance you could think of ranging from a double over to a toaster and then to a can opener and then a microwave, and many more. The countertops were a white marble and were in pristine condition. If you looked a little further down you could see a large dining area.

"The kitchen is fully stocked so no need to work about food for at least another month," Kisuke said as he regained his usual jovial attitude. "Now onward!" the shopkeeper shouted pointing a finger down the bottom left hallway.

Ichigo shrugged and decided to follow the deranged shopkeeper. Tia, Yoruichi, and Nel all followed their boyfriend while the rest of the group did as well.

About twenty feet down the hallway Kisuke stopped and turned to his left, "Now as you can see you have the weight room here," Urahara said motioning to the clear glass doors. Ichigo looked in and sure enough there were dumbbells, benches, elliptical machines, treadmills, weight machines, and various other body building machines.

"I put this in this week," Kisuke said with a hint of pride in his voice. Though he did fail to tell Ichigo the price of all the equipment. If he did that it would cost the young teen several thousands of dollars. The price of the house was also greatly mistaken. It was actually worth one million without any of the extra furnishings. Urahara was actually a nice guy.

"Nice, Hat n' Clogs," Ichigo said gaining a small amount of respect towards the "humble" shopkeeper.

Kisuke continued the tour and the next stop was the home theatre. Ichigo looked inside to see at most two dozen theatre seats and a massive one hundred and twenty inch white screen with a digital projector in the back.

After that it was an empty room so Ichigo could decide what to do with it.

The next and final stop of that wing was a medium sized bar. It had had every type of alcohol a man or woman could think of.

"I might spend a lot of time in here," Grimmjow said with a smirk as he took in the bar. It had leather booths on the walls with a dart board on the far side. The countertops were a dull green marble and the place had a dim lighting to it. The Espada then looked behind the bar to see various liquors, an assorted variety of beers, whiskies, fruity drinks, and cocktail makers.

"What the Hell, Hat n' Clogs? I can't drink for another four years," Ichigo said losing the small amount of respect Urahara had gained from him earlier.

"Not even in your own home? Loosen up a bit, Ichigo," Kisuke said waving his fan in front of his face that hid his grin. The shopkeeper was beginning to become a bit annoying in Ichigo's eyes, and more so than he usually was.

"I'll make sure he drinks up sooner or later," Grimmjow said nudging Ichigo and then he received a glare back. Grimmjow laughed.

"That sure would be a waste if he didn't," Starrk commented. Rest assured the Primera and Sexta would be the top consumers of alcohol in the household.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your drinking spirit, Coyote," Kisuke joked.

"I've actually been sober for about a hundred and twenty years. Hueco Mundo doesn't have alcohol you know," Starrk joked right back.

Urahara snorted and walked out of the bar and back down the hallway to the main foyer.

"Seeing as how that was the east we wing we will begin our journey into the west wing!" Urahara shouted jovially about to walk down.

"You can just tell us what's on that wing. We're not children, we can figure it out for ourselves," the house owner said crossing his arms.

Kisuke started to cry fakes tears as hit performance was suddenly shattered and all hope of ever finishing it was gone, but nonetheless Ichigo had a point. "Alright, spoil sport," Kisuke said sulking over to the bottom of the main staircase before regaining his usual joking and jovial tone. "That was the east wing, as you might have gathered and this is the west wing," Urahara said pointing down the beige colored hallway. "There is a library, indoor pool and hot tub, an empty room, and a billiards room," Kisuke finished with a light bow. "Now, Jinta, Tessai, and Ururu will show you each to your rooms. But I would like Ichigo to stay here. There is something I would like to show you. I'm sure Yoruichi, Nel, or Tia can show you to your room seeing as how you four will sharing the master bedroom," Hat n' Clogs grinned. Revenge had never tasted so sweet.

Snickers could be heard from Grimmjow and Lilyette. Sung-Sun giggled while Stark chuckled. Mila-Rose and Apacci hmph'ed in disapproval. Ulquiorra made another crooked grin while Yoruichi grinned devilishly while Nel and Tia both blushed.

Ichigo glared a half-hearted glare at the shopkeeper with a blush on his face.

"Now when you get settled in head to the training room, the entrance is over there," Urahara pointed to a small table that was above a white door with a metal latch attached to it. "Now, off you go!"

….

"What the Hell do you want, Urahara?" Ichigo said with disdain in his voice in his voice. He would have much rather been with his girlfriends right then.

"Why are you not admiring the scenery, Ichigo?! I put a lot of work into this!" Urahara proceeded to cry more fake tears at how much his hard work was trampled on. He really had put some amount of work into this…well I guess if you count a little white cube that makes a training room for you then sure it could be qualified as hard work.

"What are you talking about!? This looks like yours!" Ichigo shouted back motioning to everything around them. Indeed it did look like the desert terrain with the never-moving clouds overhead coupled with a blue sky.

Once Urahara stopped "crying" he then waved his signature fan in front of his face. "What can I say? I'm an original type of guy," Kisuke joked.

"One more smart ass remark, Urahara and I'm going to put your lights out," Ichigo threatened in mock anger.

"Tsk tsk, Ichigo. Calm yourself. Since you want to just get to the point then eject your soul and we can get started," Kisuke said losing his usual jovial tone, walking over to a rock about three feet tall.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and materialized his haori within three seconds. Practice makes perfect, eh?

Before his body fell Ichigo caught it and sat it beside a rock about twenty feet away from where the shopkeeper was standing.

While Ichigo was getting his body situated Kisuke bent down behind the rock and seemed to lift something heavy. After a second the thing he picked up clattered onto the rock with a metallic ringing from where the objects had connected. It sent shivers down Kisuke's spine while Ichigo just stood there about ten feet away now with a curious look on his face. That ringing sent a series of small shockwaves of reiatsu. But the one thing that irked Kisuke was the fact that it felt like how Ichigo's used to. Like a suffocating force was trying to extinguish you just for being there and it was all completely unintentional.

"What's that, Urahara?" Ichigo asked as he was now in front of Kisuke. The shopkeeper had regained his composure completely by now, but believe it or not something odd like this had happened before. Whenever Hat n' Clogs had even touched one of the objects he felt something equivalent to an electric shock. He guessed it was the object's way of telling him to "fuck off" as Jinta put it. Tessai had given Jinta a great spanking after that.

"Exactly. I don't even know what these two objects are, but I know that they're spiritual to say the least," Kisuke said a little shakily. "From what I can gather is that these objects are both zanpaktos."

"They don't look like swords to me," Ichigo said propping himself up with his two hands bent forward overlooking the objects covered by the beige cloth.

"Exactly, these aren't swords. I've seen nothing like these two things," Kisuke said taking the cloth off of the objects.

Ichigo's eyes widened at what he saw. The teen saw two firearms similar to how human firearms looked…except with a few very distinct differences. The barrels were about thirteen inches long apiece. One was silver while the other was a dark black. The black pistol had a black grip while the silver one had a brown grip. Both weapons had engraving on the side that looked like gibberish to all but the extremely keen eye. By keen eye I mean Ichigo because of the way the words seemed to reform before his very eyes.

"The Casull and The Jackal," Ichigo said to himself and no one in particular.

"You can read that?" Kisuke questioned. Things were about to get very…intriguing to say the least.

"And you can't?" Ichigo said in semi-seriousness.

"Hmph," was Kisuke's simple response to the smartass statement. "Then guess I was correct in the assumption that these are your zanpaktos," Urahara said placing a finger on his chin appearing in thought. "I'm actually glad they have a master. The things have a dark feel about them. They've been giving me nightmares ever since," Kisuke recalled all the sleepless nights he's had the past two years.

"How are these _mine?_ If I know my spiritual math right, aren't your zanpaktos supposed to be with you when you eject your soul?" Ichigo said crossing his arms.

Kisuke pinched the bridge of his nose at yet another smartass comment made by the teen. "A few minutes after your group left for the Soul Society these appeared at the bottom of the Shattered Shaft. I kept them for study these two years. It didn't prove fruitful. I was going to give them to you, but you decided to storm off to Hueco Mundo. It wouldn't give you a proper amount of time to train with them so that's why I kept them," Urahara explained. He then looked up to see a smirk on Ichigo's face.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" Ichigo continued to smirk as he unfolded his arms and place both of his hands on the grips at the same time. Then teen situated his fingers around both grips and lifted them up. Ichigo immediately felt the dark feel Kisuke was getting at. It didn't feel hostile, but instead it felt…familiar to say the least. Ichigo then a very disturbing laugh as the darkness seemed to enter his mind.

_That you, Hollow?_ Ichigo asked his counterpart.

_Nope, but that was creepy as fuck,_ was Hollow's vulgar response.

_Ichigo, I recommend preforming jinzen as soon as possible. I have something I wish to speak to you about,_ Zangetsu said to his partner. Zangetsu felt a pang of guilt when he thought of Ichigo having _two _new zanpakto within a time span of only five to ten minutes. It would be, however, a much needed conjoining. Knowing Ichigo he was bound to run into people even stronger than Aizen. As strange as it may have sounded it was most likely going to happen. Zangetsu made a mental note. If you beat a very strong opponent then an even stronger one will soon take his place.

_Alright, I will, _Ichigo responded to his partner.

Ichigo snapped out of his train of thought to see a dumb struck Urahara.

"Those weapons were at least twenty-five pounds apiece. I know you're strong, Ichigo, but…damn," was all Urahara could muster into words.

"What are you talking about, 'Oh Humble Shopkeeper?' These things barely weigh two pounds," Ichigo smirked again. He was clearly enjoying the revenge he owed Urahara for basically calling him out earlier.

Kisuke sighed. Ichigo truly could become a master of payback. His sarcasm was proof of that.

"Speechless? I figured. Whatever, Zangetsu said he needed to speak to me. I'll be over there," Ichigo pointed to a rock about ten feet tall. He then flash stepped on top of the formation and sat down all the while setting Zangetsu on the ground in front of him and then the two spiritual firearms on top of the cleaver.

Ichigo closed his eyes an exhaled. After a moment he felt the familiar pull he had always felt every time he entered his inner world. Ichigo opened his eyes again to see the familiar sideways blue skyscrapers, and almost-always blue sky. The last he had been here it was under…less fortunate circumstances. Ichigo honestly had no idea the Final Getsuga Tensho would bring him that amount of pain. But Ichigo figured any pain was worth retaining his powers.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu called out from behind the teen.

The Captain turned around to see his partner and Hollow counterpart.

"Long time no see, eh Kingy?" Hollow grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ichigo responded, "You wanted to talk to me, old man?"

"Yes," Zangetsu said as he jumped up and onto his signature flagpole, but before the elder Zanpakto could explain a voice called out.

"You know it's not nice to leave people out of conversations especially when they're right here," a figure behind Ichigo said.

The teen turned around to see a figure dressed in a long red duster coat, black under suit, red cravat, black leather riding boots, and a red hat with wide floppy brim. He also had on a pair of white gloves with intricate designs on them and a pair of red wire framed sunglasses with circular oculars. There was also a grin plastered on his face. It seemed to never go down. His stature was also impending as ever. He was at least six foot five and looked like he could kill just for looking at him wrong. From what Ichigo could surmise he had shaggy, short black hair.

"The Casull or The Jackal?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms.

The figure walked his way over to him and stopped about two feet in front of the teen, his grin never wavering. Ichigo swore he could see elongated K-9's.

"Those are just my weapons, but I go by many names: The Bird of Hermes, Zamiel, and Monster for the less creative, or Akado, but you may call me Alucard," the spirit named Alucard said his grin regressing to a smirk.

"Alright, Alucard, nice to meet you," Ichigo said returning the smirk all the while offering a hand to the figure clad in red. Ichigo then recalled something pivotal about how his relationship with Zangetsu started.

"Wait, how am I able to hear your name right off the bat? If I remember right I only learned Zangetsu's name out of desperation. How am I able hear yours so clearly and so quickly?" Ichigo questioned.

"I already deemed you worthy of my power two years ago at the bottom of that shaft. If only I was quicker in releasing my seals then you would have already been wielding me. Along with Zangetsu over here. And I must congratulate you. You are the first person who has ever wielded me to be freely given my name," Alucard explained with a grin.

Ichigo snorted at the praise and the looked at Zangetsu and Hollow of which the latter was currently fist pumping both hands in the air mumbling something along the lines of 'being able to kill the king with two more badass weapons.' Ichigo was about to say something, but was stopped when Alucard made a loud sniffing noise.

"You can come out now," Alucard said drawing the Casull from inside his jacket.

Kyoka sighed as she figured out she had been discovered. She saw Zangetsu nod in her direction so she decided to shunpo to the side of the elder zanpakto.

Ichigo turned back around to the sound of someone planting their feet on the ground. He saw a beautiful woman dressed in a green kimono with white flower designs on and beautiful silver hair. Her eyes were a wonderful hazel and her skin had alight tan. "Hello, Ichigo," Kyoka said with a hollow smile as a red tint found its way to her cheeks.

"Zangetsu, I take it you know her?" Ichigo said after putting an arm in front of Alucard so he would refrain from shooting whoever this was.

Kyoka nodded at Zangetsu so the elder zanpakto could proceed.

"Her name…is Kyoka Suigetsu."

….

Halibel, Yoruichi, Nel, and the rest of the arrancar dispatch made their way down the ladder and to the training area. Nel and Lilyette both had on some proper vestments this time-a-round. Wednesday Nel had left Ichigo's house early so that she, the arrancar dispatch, excluding Tia, and Kisuke could go to Hueco Mundo for so extra sets of clothes. Lilyette now had on the attire most female arrancars had on in Aizen's army while Nel had on her old vestments. Kisuke saw it as a "learning adventure" when he snuck into Szayel's old lab to download some data. Tia's fraccion had been thoughtful enough to bring back their Mistress a few pairs of clothes. Starrk had taken a couple extra spare soulless swords from his old quarters while Grimmjow had also taken a few extra pairs of clothes. Ulquiorra simply helped in the data extraction and getting past the firewalls Szayel had put up. Kisuke was surprised when Ulquiorra knew so much about computers. Urahara had come to the conclusion that you should never shocked by anything anymore. Just whatever life throws at you, you need to deal with it and move on.

"Are you sure he'll like the older me? I think I lead him on with the younger gigai this past week," Yoruichi said hanging her head low as he feet touched the ground. "Now it looks like I'm in my mid-twenties…" Yoruichi said acting very immature for her age. This was very teenager-ish of her to be complaining about how she looked, but Ichigo was her boyfriend and appearances meant everything to her.

"You'll be fine, Yoruichi. He'll think you look great no matter how old you are. Trust me," Tia said giving Yoruichi a reassuring smile behind her mask fragment and turtle neck.

"Don't worry about it, Yoru. Ichi will think you look great!" Nel exclaimed with a smile directed towards Yoruichi.

"Thanks you two," Yoruichi replied with a light smile. She was still worried about what Ichigo would say

Nel saw Kisuke sitting on top of a small rock with his legs crossed and his elbow on his knee and hand holding his head up. She then redirected her attention towards a larger rock that had Ichigo sitting atop it. She squinted her eyes to see he had his own eyes closed.

"Mr. Old man, what's Ichi doing?" Nel asked skipping playfully to where Kisuke was sitting.

The shopkeeper's left eye twitched. He was only in his early thirties when it came to human appearances, but he figured Nel acted much more childishly when she was happy. "He's meditating with his zanpakto," Urahara said half telling the truth. He was sure Ichigo would tell them of his knew assets when he got out of jinzen.

"Why the Hell is he meditating? Is he fightin' or somethin'? 'Cause if he is then he needs to fight me!" Grimmjow said with his fist raised. He and Ichigo might have been good friends, but they still had that sense of rivalry.

"Grimmjow, you have to remember, Ichigo is so powerful that the only person he could possibly train with would be his own zanpakto," Kisuke had to refrain from saying zanpaktos. He was actually semi-excited to see what interesting developments this "learning adventure" would bear.

A "tch" escaped Grimmjow's mouth as he crossed his arms, but no sooner Starrk nudged him and asked if they could spar. The sexta accepted with a joyful vigor and the two male Espada hurriedly sonido-ed away.

"I wonder how long this is gonna take," Lilyette said to no one in particular as she took up a sitting position much like Urahara's. The shopkeeper did have very keen ears.

"It shouldn't take long, Lilye-," Urahara started but he was cut off by an explosion of red, blue, and purple reiatsu with one point of origin. Ichigo.

….

Ichigo's mindscape, 10 minutes ago.

"Her name…is Kyoka Suigetsu," Zangetsu responded to his partner.

Ichigo didn't respond for a moment, but he managed to find some words. "As in… Aizen's zanpakto?" the teen questioned. He already knew the answer he just wanted her to confirm it for him. It was all for the sake of making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yes…I was Sosuke's zanpakto," Kyoka responded for herself this time. "Sometime during your battle with him the Hogyoku deemed me unworthy or being his zanpakto. I…I was scared. I did not want to die so I latched onto the closest thing I could at that moment…and that something was you, Ichigo Kurosaki," Kyoka said with a half-smile. "You can't normally do that, but it was expelling me from his very soul so for a moment half of me was an independent spirit. That is how I was able. Seeing as how the transfer had gotten most of myself over the Hogyoku deemed me no longer a threat to its, or Sosuke's, existence. So when he was dissipating I latched the other part of my soul onto yours, Ichigo," Kyoka said with a sad smile and a warm smile at the same time. How she accomplished that Ichigo would have to forever ponder. "Please...wield me master."

Something irked Ichigo at that word. _Master_. He despised it. He loathed it. He _hated_ the word's very existence. To have someone willingly be under you and then you have the audacity to make them call you _Master? _That struck a nerve for Ichigo.

"No," was Ichigo's simple response. Zangetsu made no protests. It was Ichigo's decision after all.

"I-I see," Kyoka managed to say before her knees gave way from underneath her. She sat there on the ground of the sideways skyscraper crying her eyes out. She thought that she would never find a wielder ever again, but she didn't want just any person. She wanted _him._ But she would get her wish.

Ichigo stabbed his cleaver down into the skyscraper and knelt down to the crying Kyoka.

"Do-do not worry, I-I will find a-another," Kyoka said in between sobs with her hands at her eyes trying to desperately wipe away the continuous flow of tears.

Ichigo pushed her hands away from her hazel eyes to see them all red and puffy. Ichigo smiled lightly as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Before she could speak Ichigo spoke his tone determined and serious, but all the while gentle. "I will not wield you as a master...but I will wield you as a partner. We're partners here. Not masters and servants. That goes for you, too Alucard, Hollow," Ichigo said helping Kyoka stand up before he was enveloped in a tight hug from her.

"T-Thank you, s-so much," Kyoka continued to cry tears of joy this go-a-round into his haori.

Zangetsu smiled lightly. He really drilled some sense into that boy and he was _damn_ proud of it.

Alucard nodded and grinned in the teen's direction.

"As long as you're tha king, and I'm tha horse, then whatever ya say," Hollow said ironically.

When Kyoka calmed down she let go of him only for her to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Ichigo blushed. Good thing his girlfriends wouldn't find out about this...hopefully. Hollow snickered as Ichigo shot him a glare. He then remembered something about the place where Kyoka was held by her previous wielder.

"Hey, Zangetsu, is there any way for me make you be able to sit at my hip and not on my back? I think it would get a little awkward carrying you on my back and her at my hip," Ichigo questioned as he picked up Zangetsu and smiled at Kyoka. Alucard decide to walk up to the left side of Ichigo so he wouldn't feel "out of the conversation."

"Yes," Zangetsu replied. "This only works with some melee-type zanpakto and only in shikai. You may not, however, change the shape of your bankai. It is the final release and is unchangeable. There are limits to how you may change the looks. You may only change the length, but not to unbearable lengths, the width, and you can add a few protrusions if you want," Zangetsu explained. "You're lucky I'm one of the few zanpaktos with this ability. All you must do is focus on certain points on the sword and decrease or increase the amount of reiatsu you may want to put into it at any given time" The elder zanpakto finished.

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. After a moment a mental picture of Zangetsu was before Ichigo. The teen decided to get to work. After a minute the teen opened his eyes to see a completely newly shaped Zangetsu.

"I gotta say, king, you got good tastes," Hollow said with a grin as he looked at his white and black version of the ex-cleaver.

Ichigo looked down to see a three foot long straight sword that still had no proper hilt or hilt guard. It had the same black and white finish. It was relatively the same except it had a wider side towards the end of the blade that extended about two inched from the rest of the sword. Ichigo smiled and let the cloths, that were much shorter now, situate themselves around the new blade that was Zangetsu. Ichigo then placed his first partner at his hip with a smile.

Zangetsu smiled also at how quickly Ichigo caught on to an elder-captain level technique.

"So speaking of shikais, what are your shikais Kyoka? Alucard?" Ichigo questioned

"These are my shikai," Alucard said drawing both the Casull and The Jackal.

"While it is true that your power output may allow me to remain in a constant shikai state, I may only hypnotize people only if you will it," Kyoka said with a smile.

Ichigo nodded but heard a comment made by Alucard. "So are you going to properly accept us, or are we just going to sit in a circle and sing kumbyya?" Alucard said with a large grin.

"How do I properly accept you two?" the Captain asked.

"Just speak our release phrases," Alucard explained. "I believe you know mine."

"As you do, mine," Kyoka continued to smile a truly happy smile this time.

Ichigo smirked. As a matter-of-fact he did know them.

Ichigo exhaled. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu," the Captain said. Kyoka was engulfed in a purple light.

"Let the Demons Loose, Akado," Ichigo spoke. Alucard was the engulfed in crimson light.

...

"He must have accepted his new zanpakto," Kisuke said placing a hand on his hat so it wouldn't blow away.

"What do you mean 'new'!?" Tia shouted over the roar. Nel, Yoruichi, and herself were all trying to obscure the blinding light with their hands all the while trying to get a view at their boyfriend of whom they were all very worried about.

"What's going on?!" Starrk yelled to his fraccion, Lilyette with Grimmjow beside him. They saw the lightshow from their position and decided to check it out. On the way over both got the very distinct feeling that it had something to do with Ichigo. Both were correct in their assumptions.

"It looks like Ichigo got a new zanpakto!" Lilyette responded yelling even louder than Starrk had been.

All the other arrancars remained silent during the lightshow, but after a minute passed the light conjoined to its familiar blue color and then dissipated to reveal a kneeling Ichigo.

Tia blinked once to find him gone and then again to see him right in front of her.

Tier noticed two things about her boyfriend. One was the two pistols hanging from black shoulder holsters situated by a strap across his torso and the other was the two swords at his left hip.

"Ichigo, are you alright!" Tia said running worried over to him while Nel and Yoruichi did the same.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little woozy is all," Ichigo said scratching the back of his head with a stupid smile on his face telling them not to worry about him.

"I see you changed Zangetsu's shikai shape. Nice work. Only four Captains, excluding myself and the Head-Captain even knew about that. Well, looks like that makes it seven now," Kisuke said nodding in approval before something caught his eye. He saw the green hilt and hexagonal guard. They seemed familiar, but Kisuke couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I don't remember you ever having two swords, Ichigo and I see the pistols in holsters clear as day. Care to explain?" Kisuke said crossing his arms.

Ichigo was hesitant but looked into the worried eyes of his girlfriends at that was all it took. They needed to know. Kyoka and Zangetsu said it was fine so what could possibly go wrong?

"You guys might not like this," Ichigo paused, "Her name is Kyoka Suigetsu."

For a moment there was silence. It was bliss, but Ichigo spoke again seeing as how everyone else wouldn't.

"When I was fighting Aizen she latched her soul onto mine when the Hogyoku was about to destroy her. I couldn't blame her because she didn't want to die with that...thing that was supposed to be a man," Ichigo said while Alucard and Kyoka materialized beside him.

"And I am Alucard. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Zamiel said with a manic grin as he took off his sunglasses and hat to show his crimson eyes and short shaggy black hair.

"Now don't you just look creepy," Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Hello," Kyoka said shyly standing closely to Ichigo.

"I trust Ichigo with Kyoka," Neliel said surprisingly sternly with Yoruichi and Tia nodding in agreement.

"As do I," Ulquiorra said receiving many odd looks from Tier's fraccion.

"Yeah, I guess I do, too," Grimmjow piped in.

"I will if Ichigo shows me how those pistols work," Starrk joked. It was more or less a learning experience for Kisuke and himself. He was an ex-scientist after all.

Ichigo grinned and drew The Jackal from the left shoulder holster and pointed it towards a nearby small mountain that reached about twenty feet up.

"I suggest giving them a show," Alucard said with a grin readjusting his sunglasses and hat back on his head. _Just put as much energy as you want into any given shot and pull the trigger. _Akado told his partner telepathically.

Ichigo wasn't going to go all out because he feared it would result in the explosion going to nuclear proportions. The teen decide to just add a bucket full of energy to the shot. He then pulled the trigger.

The pistol seemed to operate much like a regular one. The slide reared back and there was a considerable amount of recoil from the shot. The gun ejected a red orb about the size of a basketball, but it was only going slow enough to where the spectators could see the color and size. It wasn't normal bullet speed, but would be difficult to doge in a fight. One thing Ichigo found odd was the fact that a glowing blue cartridge was ejected from the slide and fell to the floor before settling and dissipating into spirit particles.

While the release was elegant the destruction it caused was not. The red ball of energy flew towards the small mountain and impacted with devastating force causing the piece of earth to shatter instantly and send dust everywhere. When it cleared there was no mountain to be seen, only a plateau about five feet tall with jagged edges lining the surface of it.

"Satisfied?" Ichigo smirked as he turned around to see dumbstruck faces on Tia's and Starrks's fraccion.

"Very, now I can teach you some things about how to use them," Starrk smiled lightly as Ichigo holstered the jackal. The Primera now had someone to relate to when it came to weaponry.

"Well, Ichigo, it seems it's a habit of yours to acquire massive amounts of power in extremely small amounts of time. Your transcendence level just jumped from a three to a six. I can only imagine you having three bankais active at the same time. Your power could truly turn godly," Kisuke said looking at a grey meter he had just pulled out of his pocket. But rest assured no matter how powerful his protégé would get Kisuke would treat him no more or no less. "And I wouldn't return to your body if I were you," Urahara said placing the grey meter back inside his pants pocket.

"What? Why not?" the teen asked perplexed at the shopkeeper. Ichigo then told Alucard and Kyoka to go back to his inner world but he wouldn't stop them if they decided to stay. Both replied with his request and dissipated as fast as they came.

"The human body is quite resilient when it comes to reiatsu. Albeit the soul may not be, but the body can withstand all but _extremely_ high spirit energies. I learned it can handle up to a transcendence level of three thanks to that blood sample, Ichigo. So if I am correct then if you were to enter your body then yours would collapse upon itself leaving you without a body. So I believe a personal seal is in order to straighten this ordeal out," Kisuke said exhaling.

"Could it be a seal that I could take off whenever I would need to? Knowing me I usually run into freakishly strong people," Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Of course. Now all you have to do it focus your spirit energy to one specific spot and harden it so that it can't be released without you allowing it. Got it?" Hat n' Clogs explained.

Ichigo nodded, closed his eyes and focused it one his left shoulder and began the process of condensing it to a point where it wouldn't move unless he willed it. Ichigo hardened it again, opened his eyes, and pushed up his left sleeve to see a white crescent moon.

"Well you just pocketed two and a half transcendence levels. It wouldn't hurt if you add another," Kisuke reassured.

Ichigo nodded once more and hardened his reiatsu again on his left shoulder. After a moment he pushed up his left sleeve again to see a black crescent moon seemingly "hanging" from the white one.

"You're now at a solid one on my scale, Ichigo. Nice work. Now, if you'll excuse Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and I we'll be off. It's nearing five o'clock and I probably have customers waiting at the store right about now," Urahara joked.

"Goodbye, Mr. Kurosaki, and have a nice stay in your new home," Kisuke said with a bow before he seemingly vanished in thin air.

After a moment Ichigo spoke, "I'll take you up on that offer Starrk, but it'll have to be after I get back from the Soul Society. And if Hat n' Clogs said it was about five then I guess I can start making dinner, alright?" Ichigo said walking over to his three girlfriends. He did, however, notice something different about Yoruichi.

Starrk nodded and proceeded up the ladder with the rest of the arrancars excluding Nel and Tia,.

The flash goddess saw her boyfriend staring at her and avoided his gaze thinking that he would be turned off by her looking older.

"There's something different about you, Yoruichi," Ichigo said trying to put the pieces together. He was putting up a façade though. He knew from day one Yoruichi was in a gigai. But it seemed important to her so he decided not to mention it.

Yoruichi didn't respond but met Tia's eyes while her head was still low. Tia nodded from behind Ichigo and that gave Yoruichi the little extra push. She answered but still did not meet his gaze. "I was in an eighteen-year-old gigai this last week. I had Kisuke make me one so that you would be more interested in me, but if you're not then it's fi-" Yoruichi was about to say, but was cut off by Ichigo cupping her cheeks and looking into her golden orbs with his cinnamon ones.

"It doesn't matter how you look, Yoruichi. I figured out you were in a younger gigai since the mall. And trust me, you look as beautiful as ever and believe me when I say that I'm still completely interested," Ichigo said with a smile before pressing his lips to Yoruichi's who returned it in full.

As soon as their lips parted Ichigo was enveloped in a death hug from Nel. "Oh, Ichi! You are so sweet! Can I have a kiss like that, too!?" she said gleefully kissing his like a woodpecker on the lips.

When Nel calmed down somewhat and got an actual kiss Tia had her turn at him. "You really are kind, Ichigo," Tia said whole-heartedly. She couldn't kiss him due to her mask fragment, but she would make sure that she got one whenever she entered her gigai again. So she just settled with a hug.

"Hey, Ichigo? Mind if I stay in my soul form? It's kinda cramped in that gigai," Yoruichi said motioning towards her breasts, and then gestured to her nicely curved bottom and thighs in which her uniform did her justice in that department. They were bigger and plumper since the last time...Ichigo...looked...at them...

Ichigo nodded quickly as a blush adorned his face and he quickly shupo'ed over to his body and then up the ladder at breakneck speeds.

"Remind me to give him the title 'God Of Flash,'" Yoruichi said to Tia and Nel while the former chuckled while the latter giggled.

...

After everyone had eaten Ichigo's surprisingly good home cooked meal they all settled down in the living room to watch a scary movie. On the left couch was Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Lilyette while on the right one was Sung-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apacci. Starrk had claimed the chair while Ichigo and his girlfriends claimed the loveseat. Tia was sitting to his left holding his left hand while Nel was sitting to his right holding his right hand and Yoruichi had claimed his lap all the while nuzzled into his neck.

Yoruichi decided to wear pair of Ichigo's maroon sweatpants and white V-neck t-shirt. If a non-spiritually aware human was to just waltz in then they would see a pair of floating sweatpants and t-shirt. Nel and Tia also decided to wear Ichigo's clothing. They decided to stay in their gigais because they were correctly proportioned to their bodies correctly. Nel had on a pair of Ichigo's gym shorts and a grey t-shirt while Tia had on a pair of black wind pants and white t-shirt. Ichigo said that they each ad sleepwear, but all three retaliated with since the clothes belonged to him they were twice as comfortable as they really were.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Don't tell me you're already sleepy, Ichigo. It barely nine o' clock," Grimmjow said taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"Nah, but Starrk is," Ichigo chuckled nodding his head in the Primera's direction.

Grimmjow laughed and looked at the movie.

"Humans must have no imagination when it comes to true horror. They clearly have not seen the atrocities in Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra said looking blackly on the movie on the television.

"Yeah, compared to what I've seen this is nothing," Ichigo said repositioning himself on the leather couch.

"Well, if you really want to see something, all you have to do is ask, Ichigo," Yoruichi teased with a grin looking directly into Ichigo's cinnamon eyes she had adored ever since she laid her eyes on him.

Ichigo's eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face.

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's discomfort while the ones who had not been paying attention not the earlier were now looking at him.

Tia rested her head on his shoulder and he threw his arm around her. "Yes, Ichigo. All you have to do is ask," the blonde tercera teased with a sly smile. She barely said it above a whisper so only Yoruichi and Nel could hear her.

"Yeah, Ichi. Just. Ask," Nel winked semi-seductively at him with a cute smile.

Woah...woah...woah, was that the Nel or Tia Ichigo knew? They must have been taking "lessons" from Yoruichi...damnit. Ichigo's now self proclaimed "punishment" was going to be carried out thoroughly by his three girlfriends.

Ichigo smile sheepishly as his girlfriends giggled.

Living in that house was sure to be interesting.

...

About three hours later most, save Grimmjow and Starrk of whom had woken up by now, were in bed or getting ready for bed.

Ichigo sighed as he turned off the master bedroom bathroom light as he exited. He had found a little note from Urahara under the sink because he was looking for some soap. The note read: Look in your left nightstand drawer. It seemed innocent enough so Ichigo complied with the request and opened the nightstand drawer only to immediately close it with a flustered face. The drawer's contents were a box of condoms. _You bastard, Urahara, _Ichigo swore.

But he did have to hand it to Hat n' Clogs. The master bedroom was nice. Hell the whole house was great. The walls were white like the rest of the house and it had the occasional piece of modern art on the wall. The bed was a nice and big king sized bed with some of the softest material in the mattress and pillows both. It had nightstands on the left and right sides of the bed while the left side had an alarm clock on it. The white sheets were also very warm as well as the beige comforter.

The bathroom was nice as well. It had white marble countertops and two sinks. It had a choice between a shower or a large Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Coming to bed, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked as she sat down on the bed to wait for the possible love of her life to lie down.

"Yeah, I am," Ichigo responded as he laid down on the center of the mattress. It was Nel's night to lay on top of him, so Tia was at his left while Nel was on top of him and Yoruichi to his right.

"Someone clap their hands, please," Ichigo asked so that the lights would go off.

Yoruichi rolled to her right, lifted her hands and clapped them together twice and the lights flipped off. _That'll never get old,_ Ichigo thought with a chuckle.

After a moment of silence Tia chose to break it. "Are you going to give us our goodnight kisses, Ichigo? After all we won't see you for a couple of days so I expect this one to be good," Tia teased with a smile.

Ichigo smirked and pressed his lips to hers. Each time they kissed it was as if it was their first kiss all over again. A jolt of electricity shot through both of them as their tongues swirled around each other with grace and their saliva mixed. She explored his mouth in earnest while he returned in full. After a minute they separated because of the lack of oxygen with a small string of saliva connecting the two. Tia laid her head down on his shoulder with a satisfied look on her face.

Ichigo looked to Nel who had a blush on her face just waiting for her next passionate kiss with her boyfriend. She leaned in and he did as well until their lips met. After about five seconds he put his tongue to the entrance of her mouth to ask permission to enter. She accepted and when their tongues met a fire heated them to the core. Their tongues swirled and danced, gained dominance and lost it. After a minute Nel smiled as she pulled away from him with a smile and laid her head on his chest.

Ichigo looked to Yoruichi who had a needy look on her face. Ichigo smirked again and smashed his lips to hers. She was the one to ask permission this time to enter his mouth and he accepted. When their tongues finally found each other it sent a shiver down their spines. Their tongues twisted and twirled around inside their mouths. Ichigo had come to the conclusion that Yoruichi liked to assert dominance in situations like this. He'd let her have her way...for now. After a minute they pulled away and Ichigo laid his head down on his pillow as Yoruichi laid hers down on his shoulder. All had smiles on their faces.

Tia and Nel thought they would have it hard not being with Ichigo for a couple or days, but in truth it was Ichigo who had it tougher than them. It would be almost two weeks for him in the Soul Society, but because Yoruichi would be there it would make it easier for him.

And then there were rumors. Knowing Yoruichi she would tell Rangiku and Rangiku would shout it from the tops of the Soul Society. But Yoruichi knew better than to even hint at the fact that Ichigo had arrancar girlfriends. So the story in the Soul Society tomorrow would be Yoruichi Shihoin and Ichigo Kurosaki, the newest couple in the Soul Society. But there was also something else plaguing the teen.

_What the Hell's in that damn envelope, dad? _

***Avoids many thrown objects***

**A/N Whew! That took a while to write, but anyways I don't really have any excuses for this chapter being late, but you're glad it's out now, right? And NO Ichigo will not turn into a vampire. The idea for Alucard to come into my fanfic didn't really come across my mind unit this chapter. I just thought it would be pretty freaking sweet for Ichigo to have two pistols and Alucard as a zanpakto spirit. And YES I realize Ichigo does not have four arms and can't use all of his weapons at the same time so that's why he will be...ALTERNATING DURING FIGHTS! *crowd gasps*. Anyways I have a little bit of news for you guys.**

**I've been throwing around the idea of making a Highschool of the Dead and Bleach crossover! Now I would seriously need your guys' support on this because I really don't write for myself I write for you all. So just give me feedback on the idea and if you're interested shoot me a review!**

**And always remember to review! I gives me a creepy smile every time I see a humor filled review or a normal review. Just review! :D**

**PEACE :D**


	10. Proverbial Harem

Ichigo awoke to the same thing he had those past few days. To his left was a tuff of shaggy blonde hair tucked affectionately to his side. On his chest was a tuff of wavy green hair nuzzled as far as it could into his chest. And to his right was a tuff of straight purple hair which was fit snugly next to him. Ichigo smiled happily.

His usual scowling mood had changed a lot these days. He still sported his usual scowl mostly in school, and emphasis on _mostly_. Some of his fellow classmates had seen him literally smile for the first time ever since they knew him. And that was all thanks to his three wonderful girlfriends, Tia and Yoruichi at school and Nel at his home. And when they were all together he smiled almost non-stop. Yuzu had been seeing his mood greatly improve ever since they had been told of him dating the three. He then thought about the previous day's incident at school. He was sure he'd be the talk of the school for about a week or two. Then there were rumors so the rest of the school would probably find out by the time school started back that Wednesday. Hell they probably already knew already, but it didn't bother him.

He said that if confronted with the question of him being asked if any one of them was his girlfriend then he would say a definite yes. He wouldn't even try to deny it. So that's what he did...just in a way that showed off his usual aura of badassery.

_It's nice and sunny here, Ichigo. I would very much like to keep it that way, _Zangetsu said from his partner's inner world.

_Not where I am. It's nice and dark. It's not really effected by your mood, _Alucard piped in making Ichigo chuckle.

_What about your part of my inner world, Kyoka?_ Ichigo asked his illusionist of a partner.

_It's nice. I've always liked the beach. It reflects whatever you're feeling, but if I try hard enough I can make it to almost anything I want, _Kyoka responded with a smile in which Ichigo felt.

At that moment Ichigo felt something stir to his left and saw Tia lift her head up with a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Good morning," she said with a lazy smile.

"Morning, gorgeous," Ichigo replied with a smile causing her to blush and smile larger.

A second later Nel stirred and looked up with a bit of drool hanging from her mouth. "Morning, Ichi," she said with droopy eyes and a small smile.

"Morning, beautiful," he said with a smile. Like Tia, Nel smiled largely and blushed.

"What, no 'good morning' for me?" Yoruichi said to his left with a joking smile on her face.

"Alright, fine," Ichigo said with a smirk. "Good morning _my little kitten._" Ichigo had to bite back a laugh.

Yoruichi lost her joking smile as a blush overtook her features. "I'm gonna get you back," she said with an evil smile as Tia and Nel laughed.

It was about nine 'o clock when Ichigo had finished eating the breakfast he made for everyone. He left a couple hundred dollars on the counter in case they wanted to order a pizza or wanted to do something while he and Yoruichi were gone. He figured why not leave a couple hundred out on the counter. He was rich after all.

His goodbyes with Tia and Nel were a little emotional. Tia kept up the façade that she was fine with him leaving, but he saw through that. Nel was crying and wouldn't let him go so Tia basically had to drag her away from him. Well, actually, all that was after they had gotten some pretty _heated_ kisses. Public groping (mostly on Tia and Nel's parts), and grinding included. That surprised him, though. He didn't really expect it from them, well not so soon at least.

Ichigo smiled one last time to Tia and Nel before blowing a kiss in their direction before he and Yoruichi drove off in the Challenger towards Urahara's shop.

Ichigo stopped at a red light in the middle of town about ten minutes away from the deranged shopkeeper's place and looked over to Yoruichi of who had been gazing at him for the past five minutes.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Ichigo joked with a small smile before grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Well I'm just thinking about how I'm gonna get you back later. Looking at that cute face of yours helps me think clearer," Yoruichi responded with a smile before winking at him.

Ichigo snorted and then thought about something that he had been curious about for the past few days. "Hey, Yoruichi, what's with the major personality change these past few days?" the teen asked.

Yoruichi chuckled before looking directly into his cinnamon eyes. "Well it's all because of you, Ichigo. If you haven't noticed Nel and Tia have also been acting a lot happier when you're around. Tia's been talking a lot more than she used to, from what her fraccion have said, and Nel's been almost ecstatic when you're around. You're the reason we're acting like this, Ichigo...but don't expect me to be like this all the time," the Flash Goddess winked. "Oh and Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" he responded with a smile.

"You're gonna have to break the news to Byakuya," she said cryptically.

"About what?"

"About you gaining the title 'God of Flash," Yoruichi smirked. "Every goddess needs her god." She said before kissing him on the cheek.

Ichigo laughed as the light turned green and he continued his drive to Urahara's both of them oblivious to the dumbstruck Keigo and curious looking Mizuiro that were on the sidewalk not ten feet from his car.

...

Ten minutes later Ichigo pulled up to Urahara's shop and both he and Yoruichi stepped out of the car. She didn't close her door so he walked over, opened the glove compartment, and pulled out the black envelope before shutting his car door and locking it.

When Ichigo was about to open the shop door he turned his head to Yoruichi to smile at her but not a moment later the door opened and a cane struck Ichigo in his head causing his body to fall. "The Hell was that for, Urahara?!" Ichigo yelled to the blonde shopkeeper.

Kisuke didn't respond, but instead looked at Yoruichi with a grin on his face.

"I swear to God, Kisuke, don't you dare-," before she could finish he had already struck her in the head as well. She pinched the bridge of her nose as her gigai fell.

"Consider that payback from yesterday," Hat n' Clogs grinned as he waved his fan.

Ichigo fumed but instead of hitting him he just rolled his eyes as he lifted his body and entered the store with Yoruichi in tow, her gigai over her shoulder as well.

When Ichigo found the usual place he put his body he sat it down and reached in the pocket the envelope was in and placed in in his haori side pocket.

"So it seems your dad finally gave that to you, eh?" Kisuke said from behind Ichigo causing the Captain to jump mildly in surprise.

"What do you mean by that, Hat n' Clogs?" Ichigo asked the scientist.

"Oh, you'll have to figure that out for yourself," Urahara said cryptically.

"Stupid fucking riddles," Ichigo mumbled to himself causing Urahara to chuckle.

"Now, here is your personal Hell Butterfly," Kisuke said snapping his fingers causing a Hell Butterfly to fly next to Ichigo and land on his shoulder. "I assume the Head Captain already told you how to use the personal senkaimons?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah, he did," Ichigo responded.

"Well off you go and make me proud for me to call you my student!" Kisuke said comically pointing a finger at Ichigo with a large stupid grin on his face.

Ichigo and Yoruichi both sweat-dropped, but instead they settled with throwing a chair at the shopkeeper. "Whatever. See you Urahara," Ichigo said as he opened a senkaimon and both he and Yoruichi disappeared into thin air.

...

"Haven't been here in a while," Yoruichi said as she took in the scenery of the Seireitei from atop Sogyoku hill.

"I'm sure Sui-Feng'll be happy to see you. I've got some things to do anyways. So take your time, but meet me at the academy about two, alright?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Alright, will do, _Captain_," Yoruichi purred as she kissed him fully on the lips before shunpo-ing away.

Ichigo smiled as he saw her flash-stepping away. Normally people would barely be able to follow her movements, or in some cases not at all, but to Ichigo it was as if she were walking. Thankfully that was only if he was concentrating. If it happened on its own then the entire world would probably be in slow motion for him.

Ichigo sighed as he thought about Kyoka Suigetsu and then about her previous wielder. _Sorry about this, Kyoka, _Ichigo said to his female zanpakto partner as he readjusted her so that she was now at a ninety degree angle so that she was almost completely out of view from outside his sleeveless haori.

_I understand completely, Ichigo,_ Kyoka said from her part of Ichigo's inner world smiling at him.

_K-King,_ Hollow said shakily. It was almost as if he sounded...afraid.

_What the Hell's wrong with you? _ Ichigo asked his counterpart.

_I knocked some sense into him, _Alucard said with a maniacal laugh.

_Get that thing away from me! _Hollow screamed_._

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but then heard a growl from something animal-like in his inner world. _What the Hell is that?_ Ichigo asked Alucard.

_Oh nothing. Just a Hell Hound, _Alucard laughed again. _I'll teach you how to summon them at a later date. _

Ichigo sighed as he continued to look over the Seireitei. He then figured out what he was going to do first. _Better go see Ukitake. This thing is bugging the Hell outta me, _Ichigo thought as he shunpo-ed towards the thirteenth division barracks.

Once he arrived at Jushiro's office he was met with Kiyone Kotetsu, the third seat of the thirteenth division. "Captain Kurosaki! It's nice to meet you, sir!" Kiyone said standing at attention.

"You too, Kiyone, is it?" Ichigo asked the small third seat.

"Yes sir!" she responded.

Ichigo released a chuckle. "Is Jushiro in? I need to speak with him," the teen said.

"Yes he is, Captain Kurosaki. One moment," Kiyone said as she opened the door behind her to reveal a meditating Jushiro Ukitake.

"Ah, Ichigo! Come in," Ukitake said with a warm smile as he stood from his position on the deck and reseated himself at his desk. "You may rise, Kiyone," Ukitake said with his smile never wavering as Kiyone nodded and left the room.

"You may put your...sword...over...there, Ichigo what happened to your zanpakto?" Ukitake asked the teen as he noticed the newly shaped Zangetsu, but failed to notice the two firearms hanging from his shoulders.

"Oh, you noticed that," Ichigo said sheepishly, "Zangetsu taught me how to change his shikai shape because I, uh," Ichigo gulped. He was also glad that the first person he would tell would be Ukitake.

"I must admit it is extremely rare to find someone so young being able to perform an elder captain-level technique," Ukitake said as he noticed the still standing Ichigo's nervousness. "Now, now, Ichigo. You may tell me anything. We are friends after all, correct?' Jushiro asked as he placed a sound-proofing kido on the room. "Whatever you are about to tell me will not leave this room unless you want it to, alright?" Ukitake said with a reassuring smile.

Ichigo nodded as he began to tell Jushiro about his new...assets. Kyoka materialized sometime during the explanation just after Ichigo placed all his weapons on the wall to help her partner better with the explanation. Ukitake was very attentive when she materialized and nodded in understanding to everything she said.

"So that's how it happened," the now sitting Ichigo said releasing a sigh as Kyoka dematerialized back into his inner world.

"That's quite the story," Ukitake said releasing a sigh of his own. "I have no problem with you having Aizen's zanpakto, Ichigo. I know you are a fine young man. And I would not let Mayuri get a hold of those firearms if I were you," Ukitake said releasing a laugh in which Ichigo soon followed. Jushiro released the sound proofing kido after a moment and then he spoke up. "Kiyone, may you tell Captain Kyōraku to come here, will you? And if he is with his lieutenant then please tell Nanao to stay outside with you, if you could?" Ukitake said with a smile and gentle tone not even opening the door, but they heard a 'yes sir' from the other side of it. After about ten minutes of small talk Shunsui opened the door to Ukitake's office.

"Ah, Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise," Shunsui said jovially as he closed the door while Nanao waited outside as asked.

Ukitake and Ichigo both smiled back but no sooner Ukitake reinitialized the sound proofing kido and asked Shunsui to take a seat.

The captain complied and was about to put his zanpaktos where Ukitake and Ichigo had both of theirs, but noticed the new swords and firearms. "I see you changed Zangetsu's shikai, Ichigo, but who's sword and firearms are these?" the Captain of the eighth division asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo and Ukitake both glanced at each other but before Ichigo could reply Shunsui cut him off, "Ah now I remember. That's Aizen's zanpakto. It's a habit of mine to remember every sword that's cut me names," Kyōraku said all the while smiling.

Jushiro and Ichigo's left eyebrow twitched.

"But these guns are something else. Nice pieces of work, they yours, Ichigo?" Shunsui asked as he took a seat next to the teen.

"Yeah," the captain of the fourteenth squad replied scratching the back of his head. He then proceeded to tell the story the same as with Ukitake to Shunsui but by himself this time.

"That's quite the tale," Shunsui said scratching his chin.

"That's what I said," Ukitake replied. "Well, Ichigo, it looks like you're going to need some dual wielding training."

"So you guys have no problem with this?" Ichigo asked to the two elder captains.

"Not at all," Ukitake said to the teen with a gentle smile.

"Nope, but others might not be so lenient, Ichigo. But if it looks like you're in a fix at the captain's meeting this afternoon we'll stick up for ya," Shunsui replied with a jovial smile.

"Alright, thanks, guys," Ichigo said with a light chuckle. "Hey, Jushiro, I've got one more thing to ask you," Ichigo said looking at the white-haired captain.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Jushiro replied looking curiously at the teen.

"Do you know what this is?" Ichigo asked as he showed him the black envelope.

Ukitake's and Shunsui's eyes widened as Jushiro shakily took the envelope.

"Something wrong, Jushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"This...is a Kurosaki Noble House authentication letter," Ukitake said as he and Shunsui immediately bowed to Ichigo.

"What the Hell?!"

...

Yoruichi was currently walking through the second division barracks towards her little bee's office. The Goddess of Flash decided to let Ichigo be the one to let other people figure out their relationship. So her usual rumor spreading self would be put to rest...for now. But when just about everyone knew she would shout it out form the rooftops just to remind them. She was happy. She was _very _happy. Sharing or not she was _still_ happy. Ichigo had peaked her interest the day she met him. She always had the feeling that there was something special about him. And she couldn't have been more right about that notion. Even before they had officially started dating she got a warm giddy feeling any time they were near. And those two days under Sogyoku Hill she had to fight tooth and nail not to just jump him, especially when they were in the spring. Did she feel like a cradle robber? Nah. Ichigo was a man among men even at the age of fifteen so if something had of happened back then, then she wouldn't have felt the slightest of guilt from it.

Back to the task at hand, Yoruichi had currently opened the door to the second division captain's office to see Sui-Feng's slob of a lieutenant lazily eating chips on a nearby sofa and her former apprentice busy doing paperwork at her desk. Yoruichi honestly had no idea how he even got the job.

"Omaeda. Out. Now," Sui-Feng commanded not looking up from her desk.

In a surprising flash of shunpo the lieutenant was at Yoruichi's side with a salute, a few crumbs on his chin, before he was out of the room.

"Now what is my little bee doing?" Yoruichi teased as she walked on her tip-toes over to Sui-Feng's desk.

"Same thing as always, Lady Yoruichi, paperwork," Sui-Feng said with a downtrodden tone as she signed another paper and then added it to her completed stack.

"I see you have your arm back," Yoruichi said trying to make small talk before she broke the news to her little bee.

Sui-Feng didn't respond immediately but instead just looked at her left arm and flexed it a couple times before continuing her paperwork. "That ryoka girl sure has some amazing powers, Lady Yoruichi. She restored my arm the day I lost it. It was as if it was never even gone," the captain of the second division said still in a depressed tone.

"What's up with you?" Yoruichi asked as she went to the front of Sui-Feng's desk to look the petite shinigami in the eye.

Sui-Feng sighed. Put her pen down, moved the papers that were in front of her to the side, and then proceeded to bang her head against the desk repeatedly.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"It's the ryoka-er Captain Kurosaki," Sui-Feng paused as she stopped the banging though a large red mark was evident on her forehead. "Some of us have been alive for centuries. Head Captain has been alive for two thousand years and this boy just shows up out of nowhere, defeats a monster like Kenpachi without his bankai, then learns bankai in _three days_ where it took some of us half a century, defeat one of the most powerful captains after just achieving it, defeats the bount leader, and then he defeats the man that took down over ten captain-class shinigami and he wasn't even trying! That...that's just not right!" Sui-Feng screamed anger prevalent in her voice.

"Sui-Feng. That was because he did things that most of us didn't. Some of us still don't. He trusted his Zanpakto. Sure he has hollow powers, but I'm pretty sure he did those things without them. He communed with his zanpakto. He trusted it with his very _life_. At the Captain's meeting today I have a feeling that is what Head-Captain will bring up," Yoruichi paused. "So if you want to get stronger to serve your amazing Lady Yoruichi, then that's what I suggest you do. I suggest that's what everyone does. If I still had mine I would have been doing it the day I found out what he did to achieve that power," Yoruichi paused to look Sui-Feng in the eye, but the Flash Goddess turned away so that she wouldn't have to look Sui-Feng in the eye with this news. "Speaking of paperwork and Captains I hope my new division doesn't have that much."

"You're joining the Fourteen Court Guard Squads again, Lady Yoruichi?! That's great! Are you going to take the third squad Captain position?" the now surprisingly up-beat Sui-Feng said standing up to hug her Lady Yoruichi just after she vented her anger.

"That's the thing...I won't be taking a Captain's position. I'll be a lieutenant," Yoruichi said sheepishly, scratching the back of head with a small smile on her face.

"Wait...all the other divisions already has lieutenants and two already have Captains...so...I'LL KILL HIM!"

...

"Wait, wait, so let me get this straight. There are five great nobles house. The Kuchikis, the Shihoins, the Yamamotos, and then there was the Shiba house, but it fell from power, right?" Ichigo asked receiving nods from Jushiro and Shunsui. "And then there was the Kurosaki House. Which was the fifth, but greatest. You said it 'bred greatness since its founding?'" the Captain said receiving yet more nods. "And the Kurosaki house is the parent house of the lesser noble houses, the Ukitake and Kyōraku houses." More nods were received. "And this letter makes me the eighteenth head by right?"

"Yes, you've finally got it," Shunsui said tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And 'The Forge' is what the Kurosaki noble compound is called because 'that's where heroes are made'?"

Jushiro nodded.

"Huh, I never knew that my dad was the Head of a noble clan. Well that's one kick in the ass for him when I get home," Ichigo chuckled to himself. "So all I have to do is show this to the gatekeepers and they'll let me through the gate?" the teen asked holding up the envelope.

"Yes. And I recommend going there as soon as possible. The Kurosaki house had done surprisingly well without a head, but it's always in the clan elders' best interests to find a suitable head as quickly as possible," Jushiro explained.

"What time is the meeting tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"It starts about six tonight," Shunsui replied.

"Alright, well that gives me enough time to go to the academy to pick out my third through sixth seats. I'll stop by there tomorrow, alright? It's in the valley in between all the four noble houses in the noble plane, right?" Ichigo asked.

Shunsui nodded this time.

"Alright, thanks guys. We'll start the training within the week. I'll just give you two a heads up. Anyways I got to get going. I've gotta meet my future lieutenant at the academy. Meet you guys at the meeting later tonight, neh?" Ichigo said with a smile standing back up and putting on his shoulder holsters and readjusting his zanpaktos at his waist.

"Wait, who's you future lieutenant, Ichigo?" Ukitake asked his new charge. It wasn't really like Ichigo needed a charge, but it was one of the main duties of the Ukitake and Kyōraku houses to protect the Kurosaki house, even if they did not require it.

"Yoruichi Shihoin," Ichigo said with a smirk as he opened the door to the office and flash stepped away leaving a dumbstruck Jushiro and comically crying Shunsui.

...

"You're late," Yoruichi said jokingly with a smile as she pushed herself off of a wall she was previously leaning on.

"Only by five minutes, jeez, Yoruichi," Ichigo said smiling right back as the pair walked past the main academy gate.

"So why'd you have to go to Jushiro's office?" Yoruichi asked with a smile as the two started their walk through the academy. Right away all eyes in the courtyard were directed towards them.

"Well, it turns out that I'm part of the Kurosaki noble house and I'm the head by right. And it's also the parent house of the Ukitake and Kyōraku houses," Ichigo said sheepishly with a stupid smile.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise but soon settle back down and she just looked at Ichigo with a smile on her face. "Now you've got two things to tell Little Byakuya later," she said cryptically.

"And what is it this time?" Ichigo said sarcastically with a grin causing Yoruichi to nudge him.

"That you now outrank the Shihoins and Kuchikis in noble status," the Goddess of Flash responded.

"Oh this is gonna be good," Ichigo said with an eerie smile.

"Did anyone question you having three zanpaktos?" Yoruichi asked her God of Flash.

"Well Ukitake and Shunsui are the only ones who know and both agreed to teach me how to dual wield. They even said that if anyone calls me out about having Kyoka Suigetsu in the meeting tonight then they'll stick up for me," Ichigo said with a smile. "How'd the meeting with Sui-Feng go?"

"Well...short story is she kinda wants you head, but I told her it was fine about me being you lieutenant, but she still kinda wants your head on a silver platter," Yoruichi said with a hollow chuckle.

"I would honestly like to see her try," Zangetsu said materializing beside Ichigo walking with the two.

"Seriously," Ichigo responded releasing a chuckle. The three were also receiving many odd looks from the nearby students.

"Don't underestimate my little bee now, Ichigo," Yoruichi purred as she was currently being ogled by some of the male students...of which Ichigo quickly made them back off with a single glance.

"You're about as protective here as you are in the real world, Ichigo," Yoruichi laughed.

"Damn straight," Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Most of them have clearly never seen a zanpakto spirit," Zangetsu said as he passed a few academy girls of whom each giggled with excitement at the sight of Ichigo.

The teen chuckled as he pushed open the main door to the main study area of the academy. Ichigo looked inside one of the classrooms and it seemed like a college classroom mostly. He then noticed what the class was studying by looking up to the white screen.

"Wow. They're already teaching about _me?_" Ichigo asked as he propped himself up against the entrance of the classroom to look at the video of him facing Aizen. The teen looked around the classroom to see a bunch of seemingly 'love struck' girls ogling him on the screen and then envious boys.

"Now it seems that all of Soul Society will know our most powerful technique, Ichigo," Zangetsu said with a chuckle.

"Actually I don't think they planned on that. See. They cropped the video," Yoruichi said as she propped herself on the parallel wall. Sure enough right after Ichigo had changed into his Final Getsuga Tensho form the video cut to where Aizen was laying on the ground with Kisuke and a reverted Ichigo in front of him.

"Thank God they did," Ichigo sighed.

"Ah. Captain Kurosaki. I did not see you there. You either Yoruichi Shihoin," the instructor said. However Ichigo's jaw dropped as he realized who it was.

"Ran Tao?!" Ichigo said with his jaw halfway to the ground making the class laugh. Zangetsu laughed before dissipating.

"Greetings, Ichigo," Ran said with a gentle smile as she ushered the two out of the room.

"Long time no see," Ran Tao said with a gentle smile as she closed the door to the classroom.

After Ichigo had found his bearings he blinked a number of times before asking the same question most did these days. "Weren't you exiled?"

Ran removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose before readjusting them. "Yes, but I was offered a job here at the academy about three weeks ago as the superintendent. So I am now in charge of this place. The previous one got attacked by a hollow out in the Rukongai outskirts or something. I never really looked into it, but I did have one condition for joining," she paused.

"Which was?" Ichigo asked but was cut off when a voice called out.

"I found the papers you wanted, sweetie," Go Koga said holding up a stack of papers walking towards the three of them now dressed in a standard teacher blue-grey robe and blue undershirt.

"If they let my husband be exempted from all charges placed against him. And myself of course," Ran said as Koga walked up and placed a kiss on her forehead before looking at Ichigo.

"Long time-no-see, Ichigo," Koga said nonchalantly outstretching a hand towards Ichigo.

Ichigo shook the hand and looked dumbstruck.

"Honey, will you take over the class? I have to help mister Kurosaki here pick out new members for his squad," Ran said placing a kiss on Koga's cheek.

"I heard about the promotion, Ichigo. Congratulations. And of course," Koga said with a smile as he entered the classroom and closed the door behind him.

Ichigo had to shake his head rather roughly to register what happened. He then looked at Ran Tao with a questioning look on his face.

"What? Over the year and a half we spent together we grew rather close so we decided to get married," Ran Tao said pinching the bridge of her nose again. "Whatever, let's just go," she said walking towards where the graduated students were housed until they found a squad.

After about five minutes of small talk they arrived at the training area where the graduated students were.

"Well here we are. If you have any questions I will be helping the students," Ran Tao said as she walked over to a student of who was having Hado #33 explode in his face.

"Well, I'll look around Yoruichi. See if you find anyone, eh?" Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, will do, captain," Yoruichi purred again as she walked over to a group of students.

Ichigo looked around for a moment but no sooner a group of snobby noble graduates swarmed him. Despite being an unofficial noble himself he still had very poor views when it came to most nobles. He figured the Kuchikis, Shihoins, Ukitakes, and Kyōrakus were fine, but the others were just...horrible. After seeing what each could do he respectively declined each of them seeing as how he at least wanted them to know their zanpakto names. None of them knew them.

He sighed and looked over to a group of four over in the top part of the training area. _I sense they each know their zanpakto names, _Kyoka said from his inner world.

_What makes you so sure?_ Ichigo asked.

_When I was Sosuke's zanpakto he would use me to analyze each and every aspect of his enemy. From their breathing patters to the way they held their swords, to how much reiatsu they were putting into each attack. I may teach you at a later date along with some of my techniques, but I think we may have found our third through sixth seats, _Kyoka finished with a smile.

Ichigo nodded and made his way over to where the four were standing.

The graduates had very distinct characteristics. One was about five foot eleven with shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair and blue-green eyes and had an average build. They each luckily had name tags. His read Chishiki O Hikerakasu, but it had the name scribbled out and under it just said 'Chis'. His zanpakto was a normal looking katana with a beige sheath and yellow wrappings around the hilt.

The other looked rather...disturbing. He looked to be about in his late twenties. Ichigo remembered something he watched on T.V. one time. This guy looked a lot like...Vandal Savage? _That's gotta be a coincidence,_ Ichigo thought. He also had on a pair of wire-framed glasses and also had on...doctor gloves? He wore the standard shinigami fittings much like Chis. And his zanpakto was...a butcher's knife stuck in his left shoulder? Ichigo shivered. _I like him_, Alucard said from Ichigo's inner world releasing a dark laugh. His nametag read Zetsumei Yonda.

The next one was rather tall, about six feet. He had an above average build with muscles being shown, long waist-length brown hair. His left eye was green while the right was brown (Apacci would love him). His zanpakto was much like his eyes. The sheath was brown while the hilt wrappings were green. He wore the standard shinigami vestments, though he did not wear socks with his sandals. His nametag read Katashi Hara.

The last of the strange group was another tall one that rested at six foot two. He was rather lean, but not the body builder type. He had hair that was styled similarly to Grimmjow's but it was white. His eyes were also an odd color taking on the hue of red with hints of orange. His zanpakto was a huge nodachi with cloth around the blade, proper hilt, and had white cloth wrappings on the hilt. His nametag read...Michael? _Huh...that's odd, _Kyoka piped in. In which Ichigo had to agree. It was odd to have no last name _and _have an English name.

"Ya see. I was runnin' so fast that hollow couldn't catch me and then I stopped and turned that poor pig inta bacon. It looked yummier than a turkey on Thanksgivin', but we can't eat hollows so I just settled for eatin' when I got back," the one called Chis said with a smile on his face and rubbing his stomach as if hungry.

"I may be able to recuperate quickly but if I were able to eat a hollow then I might be out for a few weeks," the one called Katashi said with his arms crossed leaning up against a nearby wall.

"I do not know my dear patients. They might be tasty," Zetsumei Yonda said licking his lips.

"I know you have odd tastes, Yonda, but that does seem like something disgusting," Michael shivered sitting on the ground propping himself against a wall with his sword resting across his lap.

"I dunno. Maybe if you slow roast it with some barbeque sauce then it'll be delicious. Just like your mom...oh shit! Cap'tn you guys!" Chis said standing at attention while the others mimicked his action.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the strange group, but Kyoka sounded sure, so he would trust her judgment.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of the fourteenth division. State your name and areas of expertise," Ichigo said sounding rather professional while crossing his arms.

"Chishiki O Hikerakasu. But ma call friends call meh Chis. My areas of expertise er zanjutsu an' hakuda. Imma zanjutsu expert and hakuda expert. Not very good with kido, though. I'm also a flash step practitioner," Chis responded, his slang and accent not effecting Ichigo.

"Katashi Hara. My areas of expertise are kido and zanjutsu. I'm a kido master for my level and my zanjutsu is a little below average. I'm also flash step capable, but I'm not very good at it."

"Yonda Zetsumei. I am a zanjutsu master for my level, practitioner in kido, though I am able to cast number four hado and bakudo without incantation. I am also an expert in healing kido. I do not know flash step, but I am able to move at faster-than-normal speeds."

"Michael. I am also a master of zanjutsu for my level and have average marks in kido. My flash step is also above average."

"Alright, follow me," Ichigo said walking past the four.

They each looked at each other before speedily walking to catch up with the Captain.

A moment later they arrived at the graduate training area. Ichigo turned to look at them. "I have a test for each of you. I am going to fire an above average compressed sokatsui-like projectile at you and you will block, or try to block with your strongest shikai attack. Am I understood?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. All four instantly had worried expressions on their faces. He then noticed Chis' left hand shoot up with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, Chis?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, sir. How'd you know we even discovered our zanpakto's names? Not even tha superintendent knows," Chis explained.

"That's my secret," Ichigo chuckled. "But no worries. I won't tell anyone."

They all sighed in relief. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Michael asked his other three friends.

"Same as always," they all said at once.

The loser of the first round was Yonda. "Looks like you're up first, Yonda," Ichigo said as he walked to the middle of the training area.

Yonda gulped as he drew his butcher's knife from his shoulder and Ichigo drew The Jackal.

"Ready whenever you're ready, Yonda," Ichigo said.

Yonda nodded and charged his reiatsu. "Second Ride: War!" Yonda shouted as his reiatsu was released and a blinding light was created.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the light, but his eyes widened as he saw the large broadsword and shield Yonda was now carrying.

Ichigo pointed The Jackal at Yonda and the Vandal Savage-like man nodded and charged as Ichigo pulled the trigger only allowing a tablespoon to be released. The compressed sokatsui-like projectile was slow and glowed red as it charged towards Yonda in which he swung his sword down in an arc causing a large volley of white energy projectiles to be released from his sword. They were each considerably smaller than the compressed sokatsui Ichigo released, but they were slowly eating away at it until it dissipated about four feet from Yonda.

_That was not his strongest attack, _Kyoka piped in.

Ichigo was curious but congratulated Yonda and asked him to take a seat.

The group of three rock, paper, scissored again and Katashi was next.

Once Katashi had gotten in position he nodded and released his Zanpakto. "Weep and Lament: Requiem Singer!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the headman's axe that sported a single straight blade. Ichigo had a curious look on his face as he heard a sad song about...his death?

"Kurosaki the carrot top will soon feel this blade against his neck then this Captain shall soon fall over dead while we simply go 'check'," (**A/N Not that great.)**

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose as Katashi tried to quite his zanpakto. "Ready?" Ichigo asked slightly annoyed by the song.

Katashi nodded as he readied his stance and Ichigo pulled the trigger.

The compressed sokatsui-like projectile rocketed forward as Katashi charged the red ball and brought down the axe, but was met by some amount of force before it separated and exploded beside him.

"Good job," Ichigo praised.

Katashi thanked Ichigo before taking a seat next to Yonda.

The last two rock, paper, scissored once more and Chis was the loser. He walked to the spot where Yonda and Katashi were earlier all the while glaring at the smirking Michael.

"Tell me when you're ready," Ichigo said readying The Jackal.

"Make 'em suffer: Hametsu!" Chis yelled releasing his shikai. Ichigo looked to see naginata but with blades on either side of the now elongated hilt. The hand guard also disappeared. The blades also had different colors with black at the tips while the sharpened side was red. Chis nodded and Ichigo fired.

Chis jumped about ten feet in the air and brought his blade down on the red projectile only for it to dodge out of the way and come at him in a different direction. Chis deflected it and brought down the opposite blade on his dual-bladed naginata to slice the red projectile in half causing it to dissipate instead of exploding on either side of him.

"That was good. I like your quick thinking," Ichigo praised once more.

Chis bowed and sat on the opposite side of Yonda without a word.

"I guess you're up, Michael," Ichigo said as Michael ripped the cloths from his nadachi and stood with it to his right side.

"Sir, if you could, double the amount of power you are putting in your attack," Michael said with a serious expression.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but before he could protest he heard Chis, Katashi, and Yonda give reassurances to him saying that 'Michael is the strongest of us.'

The Captain of the fourteenth squad shrugged and aimed at Michael.

"Ye who seek power, come unto me, and I shall give thee despair. Rise from shadows, ye angel of destruction! Gabriel Celesti!" Michael shouted. Ichigo squinted his eyes to see the nodachi gone only to be replaced by a pair of rapiers with white blades and black guards and hilts. A moment later Michael nodded.

Ichigo fired The Jackal with about a tea-cup full of reiatsu and the power was that equivalent to a Soren Sokatsui. Instead of dodging, Michael pointed both of his blades at the softball-sized shot and an odd thing struck Ichigo. The ball of energy did not explode, but was absorbed by the swords until they started to glow a bright blue.

It was silent only for Michael to break it, "Judgment Falls!" he shouted sending a blue cero-like attack at Ichigo. _Definitely a third seat_, Ichigo thought as he holstered The Jackal and outstretched his left arm. The cero-like attack struck Ichigo's palm only for it to dissipate a moment later.

Ichigo clapped as Michael let his shikai dissipated with his eyes wide. Ichigo noticed that the cloths were also readjusted around the sword. "I have to congratulate you all," Ichigo said in another professional tone as Michael made his way over to where his other three friends were. "Each of you are to be inducted into the fourteenth division. Congratulations," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Michael, you are a skilled fighter thinking to send an attack back to the enemy with his own energy. Chis, you have the quick thinking I want in a person. Katashi, while you think to overpower an enemy's attack, it's better to send an attack back _while _the enemy himself is attacking. You waste valuable energy simply overpowering the opponent. Nonetheless, you are skilled and I would be glad to have you in my division. And, Yonda, you need to trust people more with showing them your strongest attack instead of your second strongest," Ichigo smirked, "But, you will be a great addition to the fourteenth division," Ichigo finished with a smile aimed at all four of them. "Michael, you will a third seat, Yonda the fourth, Chis the fifth, and Katashi the sixth. Congrats," Ichigo smiled again.

It was silent until a loud 'eep' was heard from Yonda.

"Four is his favorite number, Captain," Katashi chuckled with an amused expression.

"I can tell," Ichigo laughed. "Gather your things and report to the fourteenth division barracks by four this afternoon. I'll see you there." Ichigo said with a gentle smile before turning around and leaving the area.

"Find anyone?" Ichigo asked as he found Yoruichi pinching the bridge of her nose with an aggravated expression on her face.

"Nope. I swear the academy's lowered their standards since the last time I've been here," the Flash Goddess sighed. "Have any luck?"

"Sure did," Ichigo said pointing to the new third through sixth seats walking back from the sparring area with smiles on their faces talking amongst themselves.

"That's a strange group you got there, Ichigo," Yoruichi said with a smile. "I'll have to get acquainted with my new subordinates later," she added laughing lightly.

"Yeah, but I want to check out the barracks before they get there. Get the room arrangements in order and all that. And I guess I'll have to trust them with choosing the rest of the seated officers and unseated ones. I won't be here all the time," Ichigo sighed.

And with that Ichigo and Yoruichi proceeded out of the Shinigami academy, the waves of students parting before them like with Moses and the Red Sea.

...

"I miss Ichi," Nel pouted as she flipped through the channels before throwing the remote over to Tia of which was growing more and more agitated every time Nel said that.

"It's only been an hour, Nel. And he said he'd be back in the next couple of days. We just have to hold out 'til then," Tia said putting up another façade. She was missing Ichigo as well, more and more with each passing minute.

"We should do something special for him for when he gets back!" Nel said with glee.

"Yeah, I think we should," Tia said with a light smile as she stretched making Mila-Rose snort.

"I don't see why you have to anything for that Soul Reaper, Mistress Halibel," She said with venom backing her words.

"And I don't see why you don't like Ichigo, Mila-rose," Sung-Sun defended.

"Because he's a Soul Reaper, you idiot! Soul Reapers have been hunting us like animals ever since recorded history! We're enemies and that's how it should stay!" the amazon angrily yelled to the snake.

"And what has Ichigo ever done to us? Nothing. He took us in, befriended most of us, tried to befriend you, and is letting us stay in _his _home with no cost to us. He even started to date Mistress Halibel and Miss Neliel," Sung-Sun continued to defend Ichigo. She held no affectionate feelings toward Ichigo, but she would defend him because he had made her Mistress happier than she had ever seen.

"Maybe he's trying to get us to lower our guards just to kill us when our backs are turned!" Mila-Rose yelled again trying to get out of the corner she was being backed into. "And who in the world dates more than one person! There is nothing but a conniving bastard right there!" Mila-rose said looking at Apacci looking for support, but she found none.

"One who cares enough about us so that the others would not be saddened," Tier said with no authority in her voice but one who was trying to defend the one she loved.

"We were the ones who asked him. Ichigo did not ask us," Nel said refraining from said 'Ichi' instead of Ichigo to silently say that she was serious.

"I think it would be better for you to try and befriend Ichigo, Mila-Rose. It was clear that he wanted to become yours. You as well Apacci," Tia said with a small smile.

Mila-Rose opened her mouth and closed it multiple times before nodding and sitting down with a defeated expression. Apacci didn't speak but nodded at her Mistress saying that they would at least try and become friends with Ichigo.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Starrk said coming in the room with a towel thrown over his shoulder and simple t-shirt and shorts on.

"Talking about guys," Tia said with a smirk.

"And that's where I leave," Starrk responded turning on heel and back out the room receiving laughs from the females. Maybe he'd go to the bar or chill in the Jacuzzi. Decisions, decisions.

"Where is everyone?" Sung-Sun said sitting on the couch adjacent to the one Mila-Rose and Apacci were sitting on.

"Ulqui's in the library, Grimm's in the gym. Last I saw Lily, she was still asleep," Nel explained receiving various 'oh's' from the group of females. She then thought about one thing Sung-Sun said defending Ichigo. _No cost to us... _

"I think it's about time we get a job," Nel thought aloud getting strange looks from Tia's fraccion. She didn't like it that Ichi was the one supporting _everyone_ in the house. Even Yoruichi had a job albeit that was because she was going to be Ichigo's lieutenant, but still.

Tia thought about it for a split second before nodding. She didn't like it either. At first she thought that she was a burden to Ichigo, that passed but she still wanted to pull her weight. "I think we need to, too. And I know just the place."

...

"Huh. Didn't think my barracks would look like everyone else's," Ichigo said with a sigh as he made his way up the stairs towards the Captain's meeting hall with Yoruichi right behind him. Luckily all Lieutenants were supposed to attend this meaning.

"Can't expect everything to be different for you, Captain," Yoruichi said with a laugh.

"True," Ichigo retorted with a chuckle.

"And why'd you want to go sleeveless all of a sudden? To show off your muscles?" Yoruichi laughed again with a teasing smirk following it.

"I dunno. Thought it'd be cool," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"You may not act your age but you're such a teenager when it comes to other things," Yoruichi laughed lightly as she pecked him on the cheek before pushing open the meeting hall doors causing all eyes present to fall on him. The present Captains were, along with their lieutenants: Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shinji Hirako, Sajin Komamura, and Kensei Muguruma. And then a man Ichigo did not recognize with Hachi standing behind him.

"Arriving a bit early, eh, Captain Kurosaki?" One Shinji Hirako said with a smirk.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Shinji?!"

"Forgot me," Kensei said with a smirk. "Sup, Yoruichi. You taking a Captain's position?" the ninth division Captain asked.

"Nah, Ichigo's lieutenant," Yoruichi responded making Kensei raise an eyebrow.

"Kensei!? What the Hell are you guys doing here?!" Ichigo's jaw continued to hang.

"We're Captains, numb nuts. Love and Rōjūrō woulda been here but they declined the Captain position. So the third division's spot is still open. A lot's changed in the six weeks since you were gone," Kensei said gesturing to a man with a piece of cloth in his uniform, two zanpaktos, and a long sleeve haori on. He had dark hair and a gentle expression.

"Shusuke Amagai. Commander of the newly reformed Kido Corps. Hachi's his new second in command," Shinji said nodding to the giant known as Hachigen standing behind Shusuke.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I've heard a lot about you," Shusuke Amagai said happily walking up to the fourteenth division Captain to shake Ichigo's hand furiously.

"Nice to meet you, too," Ichigo said sheepishly.

"Got some tattoos, Ichigo?" Kensei said with a smirk as Ichigo claimed his spot next to where the twelfth division captain was supposed to be with Yoruichi standing behind him. Ichigo swore he could have saw the fourth division Captain staring at him but she seemed to quickly avert her eyes when he looked in her direction.

"Nah. Just some personal seals I had to put on myself to keep my power at more manageable levels," Ichigo said with a sigh.

Kensei snorted just as Sui-Feng and her large lieutenant came in the doors of the meeting hall.

The petite Captain glared daggers at the teen in which he just sighed again.

"Don't let it get to you, Ichigo," Yoruichi rubbed his back with a smile.

Ichigo nodded and smiled back.

"So...wanna tell me why you have two pistols hanging from your shoulders, your cleaver is gone, and the fact that you have two swords at your hip?" Shinji asked.

"Wanna tell me why your bangs are lopsided?" Ichigo retorted with a smirk.

Kensei snickered but Shinji quickly shut him down, "You're one to talk Mr. Fluffy Hair," Shinji said with a sigh.

"Hey, fuck you!"

"You'd like that."

Meanwhile Unohana sighed which caused both men to shiver and immediately stop their bickering.

Ichigo snickered in which Unohana cast her gaze on him. He stiffened almost instantaneously but looked her way to see her continue to stare at him. She offered a small smile but this was not her dubbed 'smile of death' it was a more...loving smile. One that showed affection...weird.

Meanwhile Kenpachi Zaraki made his way through the chamber to his position next to Kensei with Yachiru hooked on his shoulder. "Sup, Ichigo," the giant said receiving a 'sup' from Ichigo as well.

A moment passed and Mayuri Kurotsuchi along with his lieutenant made their way into the hall and next to Ichigo.

Yet another moment passed and the final two Captains being Shunsui and Jushiro made their way into the hall with their respective lieutenants in tow one being Nanao and the other being...Rukia? Though an odd thing was, was that her hair style had changed. Her sides were cut but she still had that piece of hair hanging in front of her face.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said running up to him and hugging him by the neck causing Yoruichi to snicker and Unohana to huff.

"Hey, when do you become a lieutenant?" Ichigo asked as he asked her to politely get down.

"A few weeks ago, actually," she said with a smile.

"Hands off my woman," Renji said jokingly across the room making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"So you and Renji are...?"

"Yep," she responded as she took her spot behind Jushiro across the room.

"About time," Ichigo snickered. "Speaking of women...how are you and Kukaku, Byakuya?" Ichigo said hoping to get a ruse out of him.

"Quite well actually," Byakuya responded not batting an eyelash at the teen.

"This meeting is called to order," Yamamoto said as he entered the room and took a seat.

The first half of the meeting was useless things that didn't require any of Ichigo's attention whatsoever so he decided to zone out like he did in school. During the times he zoned out he mainly thought of Tia and Nel and how much he missed them and how much they probably missed him. He zoned back in a few times. One was when Yoruichi was formally inducted into the fourteenth division as its lieutenant, the second being when Ichigo had to explain him having to explain him changing Zangetsu's shikai shape, the two pistols hanging at his shoulders, and Kyoka Suigetsu now being in full view for everyone else to see. Alucard and Kyoka both materialized themselves to tell their story and Ichigo heard an interesting comment made by the second division captain.

"You actually let your zanpakto spirits roam around as much as they please? Shows you lack of control," she stated coldly.

"And you don't?" was Ichigo's reply causing various snickers. "Personally I think we should give more gratitude to the people that give us their power to use as we see fit," Ichigo said causing nods to go around the meeting hall effectively making Sui-Feng be shut down.

The Captains that were perfectly fine with Ichigo wielding Kyoka were: the 4th, 5th, 6th, 8th, 10th, 11th, and 13th division Captains. Head-Captain did not care as long as Ichigo did not start trouble with her. Sui-Feng for obvious reasons. Komamura for his like of justice and right things. Kensei, only because of the way she basically destroyed him in the fight over the fake Karakura town. Mayuri just because he was an asshole and did not like other people to have things that he did not have himself and Shusuke because of the way he was vaguely told about how mischievous the zanpakto's former wielder was. Their lieutenants, however, were all perfectly fine with it, except for Omaeda of course. The last time he zoned in was when he was asked if he was going to claim the title as head of the Kurosaki noble house. In which Ichigo replied that he was going to check out the place tomorrow to make his final judgment. In which Sui-Feng oh so lovingly replied 'just gives the brat that much more power,'

"This meeting is adjourned," Head-Captain stated as he left the room.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi with a yawn.

"About nine," she responded with a yawn and stretch of her own. Meanwhile Shunsui and his lieutenant made their way over to Ichigo and his own.

"Oi, Ichigo. A few of us are going to go hang out along with our lieutenants. Wanna join?" the eighth division Captain asked jovially.

After a moment of thinking Ichigo shrugged and decided to join them in whatever their festivities were going to be involved with. He, Yoruichi, Shunsui and Nanao all exited the meeting hall to be joined by Ukitake.

"Rukia and Renji were going to go to the Rukongai for a date so I couldn't decline," Jushiro said with a chuckle as he followed the group.

After about five minutes of walking four onmitsukido operatives appeared next to Yoruichi, all with a tenshintai tucked under thier arms. "As you requested, Mistress Shihoin," one said as they handed Ichigo and Yoruichi the dolls.

"Thank you," She replied. "Watch over them each and if anyone questions them about being materialized then tell them it was authorized by Captain Kurosaki," she added.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison waiting patiently for Ichigo to do his thing.

Ichigo took both Zangetsu and Kyoka from his side sheath and all and slammed them against two dolls causing them to be materialized. He then drew The Casull and put it against another so Alucard could materialize. He then materialized his mask in his left hand only to slam it against another.

"Hell yeah! About damn time, king," Hollow said vigorously.

"Make sure he doesn't get in trouble, guys," Ichigo said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll make sure of that," Zangetsu replied along with a nod from Kyoka. Ichigo then noticed Alucard walking in a different direction than the rest of his partners.

"Hey, Alucard, where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

Not even turning around and stuffing his hands in his pockets he replied, "A very enthusiastic walk."

That answer sent chills down Ichigo's spine. "Follow each of them," Ichigo said to the onmitsukido members of which all nodded before shunpoing to a nearby roof. Three followed Zangetsu, Kyoka, and Hollow while the last followed Alucard.

Ichigo and Yoruichi turned around to see shocked faces on Shunsui's, Jushiro's, and Nanao's faces.

"What? They wanted to get out and I let them," Ichigo said walking ahead of the group.

...

"Please give us a job, Mr. Urahara!" both Neliel and Tia said pleadingly in unison getting on their knees, both of their hands clasped together.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly do you want jobs? Last I checked Ichigo was a millionaire," he replied.

"That's the thing...we don't want Ichigo to have to support us all the time. We want to be able to help him," Tia responded.

"We want to be able to stand on our own two feet. Please mister Urahara! We don't want to have o rely on Ichi all the time!" Nel continued to plead.

Kisuke released a chuckle as he turned around. "I honestly don't see why you tow are pleading. I would have given you a job anyway. All you had to do is ask. You start tomorrow as my errand girls!"

Meanwhile on the opposite side of town in a night club ironically named After Life...

"I don't see why we need jobs," Grimmjow complained as he, Ulquiorra, and Starrk, all made their way to the manager's office for jobs as bouncers.

"Tia and Nel both had points. I don't want to be a hindrance to Ichigo as much as them," Starrk replied as he kept walking.

"I honestly would find it enjoyable to see intoxicated humans make complete and utter fools of themselves," Ulquiorra said releasing an almost inaudible chuckle. Walking through the streets with the grey skin and teal markings on his cheeks has raised some eyebrows but he did not care in the least.

"And plus we get all the free beer we want as long as we don't get drunk," Starrk added as they entered the office and sat down.

"So...both of you look tough," the manager said pointing to Grimmjow and Starrk, "but you...I think you might be too small for this kind of job," he said looking at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra merely blinked before standing and walking over to Grimmjow putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What the Hell are you..?" Grimmjow couldn't even finish his sentence because of the way Ulquiorra flipped him in the air and made his land face first on the floor.

The manager blinked. "You're all hired!"

...

"So this is what you guys do in your spare time? Play truth or dare?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. The group's location ended up being squad eight's Captain's quarters and the people who had attended were: Shunsui, Unohana, Nanao, Isane, disturbingly Toshiro, Rangiku, Ukitake, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kensei, and Shinji. Kensei was fine with Ichigo, but he just didn't like the fact that he had Kyoka.

"Calm down, Ichigo. We've finished our paperwork and stuff. Or would rather play the game 'Who do you like or sexually awkward task?'" Shunsui said jovially with a glint in his eye.

"Isn't that the same thing as truth or dare?" Ichigo retorted with a smirk.

"Great! You're in," Rangiku said happily receiving a scowl from Ichigo as she stood and opened a door behind them to reveal three boxes full of sake bottles.

One hour later...

"I dare you to...to...steal Captain Kurotsuchi's make up," Rangiku slurred as she took a giant gulp from her bottle.

The currently sober ones in the group were: Toshiro, Ichigo, and Unohana. Yoruichi was half-drunk while Isane was totally wasted after only drinking half a bottle. Nanao had the same situation after only drinking one bottle. Shinji and Kensei had drunk five bottles apiece before succumbing to the wonders of intoxication. Shunsui had drunk nine bottles and was surprisingly sober enough to know what was going on. Rangiku had drunk six. And Ukitake had drunk three while he was working on his fourth. He had a very flustered face to add.

Shunsui nodded before exiting the room. About five minutes later he came back proudly holding up about six cans of different colored make up.

"Now...Ichigo. Truth or dare?" Shunsui asked. "Wait...who am I kidding. You've already picked truth three times. You have to pick dare!" Shunsui said causing everyone to laugh including Yoruichi.

Ichigo scowled. "Fine, dare," he said.

Shunsui smirked. The glint in his eye was back. He looked to Unohana and winked in her direction. She had had her eye on that boy for quite some time and only Shunsui had known about it. "I dare you...to kiss Retsu for thirty seconds!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and looked at Yoruichi and then to Unohana of which had a deep blush on her face. Ichigo looked at Yoruichi again of who nudged him with a smile. She was still perfectly aware of what was going on around her and she had known about Unohana's interest in the young man named Ichigo Kurosaki. If Unohana wanted to join Ichigo's proverbial harem, then why not? The problem was, was Ichigo interested? And if so, then what would Tia and Nel say?

"C'mon, Ichigo, she's waiting," Shunsui said making Ichigo blush more than he was already. Many snickers could be heard from the drunken group and even Toshiro released a chuckle.

Grudgingly Ichigo stood up and walked over to Unohana and sat beside her. He had to say, whenever she wasn't looking like she might kill you, she was quite beautiful. Her face, her eyes, her form, it was all beautiful. He then noticed something odd in her blue eyes...it was a glint of anticipation. Ichigo felt that accursed fire he felt for Nel, Tia, and Yoruichi. Now he felt it for Unohana, too? A woman he barely knew? Sure he had barely knew Tia but that case was special. He felt very guilty for what he was about to do. What if she had that same feeling as him and she wanted to be his girlfriend as well? What would Tia and Nel say? Yoruichi seemed open to the idea from what he could gather. But still. What would he do if she wanted to live with him? Damnable problems...

Ichigo leaned in the same time she did.

"One...two..." Shunsui counted, but the numbers fell on Ichigo's and Unohana's now deaf ears.

The pang of guilt increased ten-fold as their lips connected. He wanted to pull away but something stopped him. It was as if a deranged person that had written out his entire life was making this happen and wouldn't let him stop. It was a weird feeling but he still got it. After a moment Unohana went on the offensive and pressed her tongue to the entrance of his and he accepted. Her saliva tasted of breath mints. Had she been expecting this? He didn't know, but he honestly didn't care. Their tongues met and explored each other's mouths with vigor. Their tongues twirled and swirled around each other.

Unohana was currently having her mouth ravaged by a devilishly good looking young man. She coincidentally had the same feeling Yoruichi had earlier about being a cradle robber, but she, coincidentally, felt like Ichigo was a man among men and was well within her range. She had never found a man that enticed her so much before Ichigo came along. But she also felt a strange reiatsu on his lips. There were three distinct signatures. All three feminine...one was Yoruichi's while the other two, Retsu couldn't quite put her finger on. But one thing was for sure. They were both hollow signatures, Arrancars to be exact. They were faint but still there.

"Thirty...thirty...THIRTY!" everyone present in the room crescendoed excluding Shunsui and Yoruichi of which both had grins on their faces.

Meanwhile in the human world Nel and Tia sneezed. "Did Ichigo do something we might not like, but might have to deal with in the future?" Tia asked.

"I think so," Nel responded as she and Tia continued to fill out information résumés much to Urahara's enjoyment seeing as how he already knew everything about them.

**(PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!)**

**Special thanks to: DhanaRagnarok (Yonda), darthmasterbane (Chis), Lucas Bane (Michael), and OnyxTemplar (Hara) for the OC's!**

**A/N This chapter is just a bit of building. No real comedy, but hey, if you got the Hellsing: Ultimate Abridged joke then good for you! That's the kind of Alucard that's going to be in this story. *chuckles evilly.* And if you didn't go on Youtube and look up Hellsing: Ultimate Abridged. It's pretty freaking hilarious.**

***sighs heavily***

**I honestly had no idea this story would turn into a harem. As you might have guessed me changing the ending of chapter nine then you were right in the assumption of Unohana joining! *hits self in the head with a book*. I'm a little mad at myself honestly but hey; if you were voting for Unohana in chapter 6 then there you go! **

**Now on to the news part. I honestly couldn't develop the HOTD/Bleach crossover so I've just left it alone for now to get my though patters straightened out, but my scatter-brain though of something else. A Rosario+Vampire/ Bleach crossover! That one would personally move a lot smoother because I already thought of the abilities Ichigo would have (mask materialization and complete hollowfication) and I would personally like to write that one a lot more. If you don't know what Rosario+Vampire is then look it up! **

**Anyways, REVIEW! **

**PEACE! :D**


	11. Just Not the Same

"I already hate this job," Tia said to Nel as they exited the room in their new sailor outfits, er job uniforms. "It's freezing out there and he wants us to run around in sailor outfits? Is he stupid?"

"I know what you mean, and yes I do believe he is," Neliel responded as they made their way to the dining area of the shop.

Tessai's sixth sense luckily kicked in and he quickly carried Jinta and Ururu out of the room in a flash.

"Oh, don't you two look just precious!" Kisuke said grinning from behind his fan.

"I hate you," Nel and Tia said at the same time.

"Now, now, no need for such words as hate. Now, your first job is to deliver this package across town to a club called After Life," Kisuke said giving the two a package, his jovial grin never fading.

"What's in it?" Tier asked.

"You're errand girls, not interviewers. Now off you go!"

...

"That was...different," Ichigo said as he and Yoruichi entered his office at the fourteenth squad barracks while closing the door behind him.

"Oh don't deny it. You liked it," Yoruichi teased with a sly grin as she lay down on the couch that was placed in front of the desk in his office.

Ichigo sighed as he took off his haori, folded it, and sat the Jackal and holsters on the desk. "It's not important if I liked it or not. It matters if you, Tia, and Nel are alright with it," He said lying down next to Yoruichi, putting his arm around her.

"What happens if someone comes in here and sees us like this?" Yoruichi asked looking up to Ichigo of who just smiled back down to her.

"I don't care anymore," he said making her smile warmly and nuzzle her head into his chest.

The laid there cuddling and making small talk for about an hour before the office door opened to see a smirking Alucard.

"I take it you had a good time?" Ichigo asked as he sat up.

Alucard didn't speak but instead walked around the couch and behind the desk only to pull out a bottle of crimson looking wine. He then got a wine glass and filled it halfway before going over to the corner and sit in a velvet chair, his smirk never fading. A moment later he released two words. "Fuck yeah."

...

Two hours before current time...

Alucard walked casually through the Rukongai without a care in the world. His hands were stuffed carelessly in his pockets and a smirk was plastered on his face. He soon found his way into a bar and sat down in a booth.

"What may I get for you?" the waiter asked as he walked up to the booth.

"A bottle of your finest wine," Alucard responded jovially as he took off his hat and sunglasses to sit them on the table in front of him.

"Right away," the waiter said before walking off.

After a minute of waiting the waiter returned with a bottle of wine and a glass. Receiving a nod from the strangely dressed man he began pouring Alucard a full glass.

The materialized zanpakto clad in red sat there in thought for a good half hour before looking over to a group playing poker. Alucard shrugged, put back on his hat and glasses, and walked over with his glass in hand.

"Mind if I join? Oh wait, too late," Alucard said sitting down.

"Not a problem, man. Was gonna except anyways," a man with blonde hair said casually.

"What's your name?" Alucard asked with a grin.

"Tubalcain Alhambra, or more frequently known as The Dandy," the now proclaimed Dandy said with a nod.

"What are we going to play? Fifty two pickup?" Alucard grinned taking a sip from his glass.

"Nope. But I don't like that grin of yours," The Dandy said throwing a card at supersonic speeds, slicing Alucard's glass in half as well as the counter ten feet away.

"That's not nice," Alucard said as the three "people" that comprised Dandy's group dissipated into cards. "Neat trick."

"Oh, there's more where that came from," the card user said with a grin as he threw three more cards thus destroying the entire bar. "That was a quick contract. Time to get paid," he said walking from the rubble and into the street.

About twenty feet out someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see no one here. However when he turned back around he saw Alucard with The Casull pointing at his head.

"Hey, Dandy-Dick, guess what?" Alucard said in a jovial tone though it was laced heavily with bloodlust.

The Dandy Man gulped which was a good enough answer for Alucard.

"You missed!" the man clad in red said as he pulled the trigger.

"Nothing like a good kill to get you in a good mood," Alucard said searching the body for a note or something to tell him who sent this man out on his contract.

Alucard found a note in the man's jacket and he read it.

"Excuse me, sir," a feminine voice said from behind him.

He didn't look at the woman but instead he raised a finger telling her to wait. "Hold on. I have to Tweet about this," he said seemingly pulling out a phone from his jacket. "Damnit, no reception, now what did you want?" Alucard said turning around to see a blonde haired woman in shinigami robes, blue eyes, the words 'District Ten Police' on a tag above her right breast, and large...assets.

...

"So you're telling me that you ran into a poker playing hit man and a big tittied police girl?" Yoruichi deadpanned.

"Yes, for the one hundredth time," Alucard said finishing his glass of wine.

"Who sent the hit order?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to Alucard of who just pulled out the note, not even looking at his partner.

"It's in German," Ichigo said.

"Nazis," Alucard mumbled.

"That's a bad stereotype that most German people are offended by," Ichigo responded.

"You have your assumptions, I have mine," Alucard grinned as he poured himself another glass of wine.

Ichigo scowled just as Zangetsu, Kyoka, and Hollow entered the room. However Zangetsu was holding up a very drunk Hollow.

"I take it you two are sober?" Ichigo asked Kyoka and Zangetsu.

"Very much so," Kyoka replied gingerly as she took a seat in the chair next to Alucard.

"I-I'm the horse...and this faggot's the King. Woopdy, fuckin', do," Hollow said as he hiccupped repeatedly.

Ichigo's left eyebrow twitched. "I take it you guys are ready to go back?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but I would like to be out during the daytime," Zangetsu said as he let Hollow collapse to the floor.

"I'll remember that. Can you do it, Yoruichi? I have no idea how to deactivate these things," Ichigo mumbled and earned a smile from the Goddess of Flash.

In a flash all of the tenshintai were clattering to the floor while Yoruichi was struggling to hold up the twenty five pound fire-arm, the standard katana, the thirty pound piece of solid metal, and hollow mask.

"I have no idea how you carry these," Yoruichi said as she placed the hollow mask on the desk only for Ichigo to pick it up and let it dissipate into black reiatsu. Ichigo then holstered The Casull, sheathed Kyoka, let the cloths situate around Zangetsu, and then place them on the desk in that order.

Ichigo sighed as he lay back down on the couch and Yoruichi also lay down next to him, playing with his hair. He smiled at this little gesture. It really was the little things that he appreciated from his girlfriends.

...

"What was this 'surprise' you were talking about earlier, Nel? You know, before you made the comment about getting jobs," Tia asked as they made their way through town getting many different looks from the males. "Ichigo would beat every one of these guys into the ground," Tia mumbled the last part as she and Nel traversed the concrete and metal jungle that was Karakura Town.

"Yes he would," Nel said looking at the GPS Kisuke had given her so they could find their way to the night club. "And I was thinking if we could buy Yoruichi, you, me, and Ichi a little charm with our first initials. And then put rhinestones on them," Nel said with a smile as they rounded. "Ichigo would have all of our first initials while we would have his."

Tia smiled as she heard that. "I'd be sweet. Seeing as how the whole town probably knows about our relationship with him it wouldn't hurt. Nice idea, Nel," Tia finished sporting a smile.

"Oh, it was for Ichi. I just thought it'd be romantic," Nel smiled with a blush as she thought of Ichigo.

"Now...where is the club...ah. Here it is," Tia said as she walked up to the entrance. "Isn't that the Suburban?" she asked as she noticed the maroon SUV.

"I think it is. So this is what Grim, Starrk, and Ulqui had in mind for jobs," Nel said as they pushed open the club doors to see the booths that lined the walls, the dance floor illuminated with LED lights and strobe lights that had yet to be turned on. They could also see the DJ setting up his laptop for what seemed to be later tonight.

"What are you two doing here? And what's with the outfits?" Starrk asked as he walked up to Nel and Tia dressed in a tight black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"These must be the dancers for tonight!" the manager said as he walked up with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow behind him, both dressed in the same attire as Starrk.

"Not a chance," Tia said as she threw the package she and Nel had been delivering to this club.

"Oh, so you're the delivery girls Kisuke was talking about. One sec. I'll be right back," the manager said as he walked back seemingly to his office.

"I didn't expect you to be into this type of work, Ulquiorra," Tia said as she propped herself on the bar.

"And I didn't expect you to be dressed in a school girl's outfit. Or is that outfit for Ichigo?" Ulquiorra said releasing one of the crooked smirks he had.

Tia's eyes widened as a blush overtook her features.

Grimmjow snickered as Starrk chuckled.

Nel giggled. "Maybe," she said with a wink causing Grimmjow and Starrk to stop laughing and shudder while Tia blushed even more.

Ulquiorra released a chuckled making the group's eyes go wide just as the manager returned handing Tia an envelope. "Kisuke's pay is in there. Though if you two were looking for another job as dancers..."

"Not a chance," Tia and Nel repeated as they immediately left without another word.

"They have a boyfriend," Grimmjow said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The manager 'ohh'd' in understanding but thought about something. "Wait, _they_ have _a_ boyfriend?"

...

_Ichigo..._

_Ichigo..._

_Ichigo...wake up..._

_Wake up..._

_Someone's touching me..._

_If I have to resort to yelling then so be it. _

_...SOMEONE'S MOLESTING ME!_

And with the roar of an angry Alucard, Ichigo shot up from his place on the couch to see one Retsu Unohana standing there holding The Jackal, seemingly inspecting it.

_Finally, _Alucard said as he pulled himself back into his bed.

_It's too early for yelling, now shut the fuck up! _Hollow grumbled as he fell back into his own bed in his room in one of the skyscrapers.

_That's what you get for drinking too much alcohol, _Zangetsu mumbled, sipping on some coffee as he watched the news.

_I swear if I have to come over to your parts of Ichigo's inner world, so help me... _Kyoka threatened making Alucard chuckle.

After calming the four down Ichigo turned his gaze to Unohana. "What are you doing here, Unohana?" Ichigo asked as he made sure Yoruichi's head didn't fall from his chest to the cushion of the couch.

She holstered The Jackal and looked into the young, determined, warrior-like eyes of the teen. She then offered a small, gentle, non-threatening smile. "I wish to accompany you to the Kurosaki compound today, Ichigo. It has been quite some time since I have come there. It is up to you, of course," she said holding her smile. "And please call me Retsu. I believe after...last night," she paused as she blushed a bit, "you have more than enough permission to address me by my first name."

Ichigo blushed just as Yoruichi stirred and opened her eyes to immediately smile as they rested on her boyfriend. "Morning, God of Flash," she said as she planted a kiss on his lower jaw.

"I was correct in the assumption that you were infatuated with Miss Shihoin here," Retsu said as she giggled.

"Oh, hey, Retsu," Yoruichi stretched as she threw her arms around Ichigo, nuzzling her head into his chest.

Ichigo merely blinked. "Uh...yeah, you can come with us. Come here about noon if that's alright," Ichigo said putting his feet on the floor.

"Wonderful. It's a date, then," Retsu said as she smiled and blew a kiss at Ichigo before walking out of the room leaving a stuttering, blushing Ichigo and a laughing Yoruichi.

Noon soon came and Ichigo and Yoruichi were both standing in front of the Fourteenth Squad barracks though all four of his new squad members were currently kneeling in front of him.

"Please, sir! Can we accompany you to the Kurosaki compound!" the all said in unison as they bowed in front of him.

"We had the feeling that because you would take the head of the family then we would be taking more trips there and it would be wise to get to know the grounds," Michael said, his head still bowed.

"And I was jus' curious as t' if they had some fried chickn', sir," Chis said with a growl coming from his stomach. Ichigo had to release a chuckle at that.

"I am always looking to meet new patients!" Yonda said with a large smile.

"I am the same as Michael," Katashi said simply in a respectful tone.

"Fine by me," Ichigo said with a shrug making his subordinates thank him repeatedly just as Retsu walked up with Isane following her.

"Hello, Ichigo," Retsu said with a smile.

"Hey, Uno-, um, Retsu," Ichigo said sheepishly making Yoruichi bite back a laugh. "Are you going, too, Isane?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, sir," Isane replied sheepishly.

"Who's going to look after the division while you and Isane are gone, Retsu?" Yoruichi asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Fourth seat, Hanataro will. His healing skills rival my own, though his combat skills are lacking. That is why he was not promoted to third seat. His leading skills are also adamant," Unohana explained smoothly with a smile. "Shall we get going?"

"Alright, let's go," Ichigo said but before he could walk ten feet Yoruichi and Unohana both latched onto both of his arms, holding him tightly.

Meanwhile the rest of the fourteenth division and fourth division had to collect their jaws off the ground.

"Our Captain's a pimp!" was the collective sentence that exited the fourteenth division's mouth while Isane merely sweat-dropped.

...

"Ah, so you're back. I trust the delivery was a success?" Kisuke said jovially as both Nel and Tia entered the shop, both rubbing their arms in a search for warmth.

"G-Go to He-Hell," Tia stuttered as she left the room to put on the clothes she had on earlier.

"H-Here," Neliel said as she handed Kisuke the envelope with a shaking hand. Urahara merely shook his head.

"Get whatever you wanted for Ichigo and give me the rest of the money. Out of that I'll give you your actual pay," Hat n' Clogs said snapping his fan shut all the while making Nel's eyes go wide.

"How did you know that we wanted to get something for Ichi?" Nel asked as she let the hand with the envelope fall to her side.

"I have my secrets..." Kisuke said in a jovial tone making Nel take on an annoyed look.

"Just how much is in that envelope anyways, Urahara? " Tia asked as she pushed herself off the doorway she had been leaning on, though she now had on the sweatshirt she had when she came over to the shop.

"Around five thousand dollars," the blonde shopkeeper said casually as if he didn't even have a care in the world.

"Five thousand?! What did you sell him?!" Tia and Nel said just after they collected their jaws off the ground.

"Some candy," Kisuke said with a glint in his eye.

...

"Damn this place is big," Ichigo mumbled as the group of eight came up to the giant gates that he surmised was the entrance to The Forge. He looked to his right and then to his left to see a large, white walls going in either direction and they did didn't seem to be stopping.

"If you look over there, Ichigo, you can see the Shihoin manor," Yoruichi said pointing a finger over in the direction of a mountain. Sure enough Ichigo could see the giant castle-like Shihoin manor on the side of the mountain.

"Over there is the Yamamoto and Kuchiki manors, Ichigo," Unohana said pointing a finger to the east and then to the north-west. Again, sure enough Ichigo could see the walls of the compounds on either side of the valley.

"Remind me why Shunsui and Jushiro couldn't go with us again?" Ichigo asked.

"They were both busy with paperwork and what not," Retsu explained.

"Didn't think this noble plane would so closely knit together," Michael commented receiving nods from his friends.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the humongous gates. They were red as well and they supported the crest though it was different than what Ichigo had seen. The crest was situated in the center of the large gates. It had the large 'K' with a laurel wreath around it as well as a full moon for the background. There were also two ten foot tall stone statues on either side of the gate on stone platforms. For appearances they had on full samurai armor with different looking faceplates. One had a sad faceplate, one an angry faceplate, one a happy faceplate, and the last held a blank expression, all with their heads looking downward. They all also had the same helmets that had horns protruding out of either side pointing upward. And for weaponry they each had large stone, unsheathed, downturned katanas, each with stone sheaths at their sides.

After a moment of gazing at the stone warriors they each acquired a glow in their eyes. The sad one held blue, the angry red, the blank white, and the happy yellow. Another moment passed and they each walked off their platforms and encircled the group, their katanas in the battle position.

"What business do you have at the forge, Captain? No one is allowed to enter without authorization," the one with a blank expression bellowed.

"Uh...I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you need this?" Ichigo said reaching into his shihaksho to pull out the black envelope that he had yet to have opened.

Each of the stone samurai looked at each other before stabbing their stone weapons in the ground and taking a knee, their heads downtrodden as if seeking forgiveness. "Please forgive us, lord! We had no idea you had the authentication letter. Please forgive us!" the sad, stone, samurai repeated.

"I'm kinda gettin' tired of people always bowing to me," Ichigo mumbled making Yoruichi and Retsu giggle. "May you please open the gates?" Ichigo asked as the samurai stood up.

"Oh, we can't do that! Only a person of Kurosaki blood may do that or if they have an authorization letter!" the happy samurai said cheerfully yet with a strong voice.

"Extend your hand and I can get the envelope open. When it is opened you may enter," the angry samurai said as he took his sword out of the ground.

"Uh, alright, what are you gonna do?" Ichigo asked as he extended his hand.

"I'm going to draw blood, of course," the angry one said as he knelt down and gripped Ichigo's hand with his giant stone one and extended a lone finger.

Before Ichigo could protest the samurai put his stone katana over Ichigo's finger and sliced it across...only for it to feel as if it had grazed across a piece of solid steel.

"Odd. These blades are made of the finest sharpened seki seki, yet they did not cut you," the blank samurai said.

"Wow, Ichigo. Can't be cut from sharpened seki seki stone? You sure are a strong one," Yoruichi laughed.

"If I have to cut myself then let me do it," Ichigo said drawing Kyoka from his sheath and swiping it across his finger so a small cut could make its way through.

"Now rub your finger across the seal on the envelope and it should open as well as the doors," the sad samurai said in a depressed tone just as Ichigo sheathed Kyoka.

With a nod Ichigo took the letter out from his shihaksho again and pressed his finger on the seal. In a burst of light it opened as well as the doors. The strange thing that struck Ichigo and the others was that nothing could be seen from outside the gates except a barren wasteland.

"You are strong with the Kurosaki blood. We will escort you and your group to the elder's palace. Please, follow us," they said as two of them walked into the gates and the other two went to the sides. "And please, do not read the letter until you reach the palace," the sad one said.

Ichigo nodded and looked forward to see the other two stone samurai gone and reluctantly walked forward. He closed his eyes and felt as if he passed through something. He then heard a lot of people talking, carriages rolling, and children laughing. He then opened his eyes only to have his jaw immediately drop to the ground.

In front of him was a small town with a large palace in the looming distance that towered over everything else. It felt as if it was a mini Seireitei. A different thing about it, however, was the fact that there were trees dotted at corners and in a far courtyard. The buildings were white with yellow- orange roofs. He looked around to see a lot of people working, carrying food, and selling things in shops, children playing, mothers scolding them, fathers playing along with their children, and horse drawn carriages carrying One thing was odd to Ichigo. This was the first time he had actually seen horses in the Soul Society.

"As lively as I remember," Retsu mused with a smiled as she and Yoruichi both latched their arms onto Ichigo's again.

"Oi, samurai dudes, is there a place where I can get some fried chickn'?" Chis asked the sad and stone samurai behind the four fourteenth division members.

"Shiro," the blank stone samurai said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Taro?" the happy stone samurai replied.

"You and Jiro take the five of them to explore the town. Suko and I will take these three to the palace. I would have you take these two women but it seems that they are not about to let go of Lord Kurosaki," Taro replied releasing a rare chuckle though no one could see past his faceplate. Well if he had an actual face that is.

"Alright, Taro," Shiro and Jiro replied happily and sadly as they led the fourth division lieutenant and fourteenth division dispatch off in a different direction.

"Alright, let's get moving, Lord," Suko said angrily but respectfully at the same time as he and Taro walked through the parting citizens of the forge as if it was a hot knife through butter.

One thing that quickly annoyed Ichigo to no end was the fact that the citizens would bow immediately when they saw him. Sure, he was probably going to accept the title as head of the Kurosaki house, but damn. He didn't want them to be treating him as a god. He was just a normal guy...you know aside from the fact that he could level mountains with a no effort what-so-ever. Or the fact that he wielded three zanpakto and the other fact that he had hollow powers. You know, besides those things he was just a normal guy.

"Are there any questions you have about the grounds, Lord?" Taro asked Ichigo while the five of them walked.

Ichigo took a moment to think. "Why did I see a wasteland when the gates opened earlier?"

"We adapted a variant of the false barrier the onmitsukido uses when they seal off the area though ours covers much larger range," Suko answered. **(A/N If you don't know what I'm talking about then think of the Diamond Dust Rebellion in the beginning of the movie.)**

"How large is The Forge?" the transcendent asked.

"It is about six square miles. To give you a mental picture, you could fit four of these compounds into the Seireitei. The other noble houses are only about four square miles," Taro replied calmly. "There is also a river that runs through The Forge. One square mile is fertile farmland. One square mile is the palace and its servants, while the other four square miles is the other population. And if you are wondering, this was originally designed to be a self-sustaining compound so we do not trade much with the outside."

"How many people live here?" Ichigo asked another question.

"Two thousand people live here comfortably. And none are dirt poor like out in the Rukongai. They have average sized houses and live comfortably as well. The servants have their own houses per family around the palace. The palace has two hundred servants that clean and maintain the palace all the while serving the family. If you want to count the army of stone soldiers under the palace ready to defend it if called upon then you have around two thousand five hundred beings living here, though the Ishi Anzen (Stone Army) does not need nourishment and sleeping or resting space," Suko answered this time.

"So there's an army under the palace?" Ichigo asked just to be sure he heard things right.

"As to why, I do not know. And, yes, if you don't count the other fifty that are the police to maintain order throughout The Forge. However, the crime rate in the compound is near zero. And what crime we do have is just petty thievery out of jealousy," Taro said as the five continued walking.

"My guess is you guys are mod souls, right?" Yoruichi asked the two.

"You are correct, Mistress Shihoin," Suko said as they passed a few shops, the bowls of a restaurant clattering with each step the stone warriors took.

"Then why did the Central Forty Six not destroy you?" Retsu asked as she held Ichigo's arm gingerly.

"The fact that the Kurosaki House has no past transgressions to the Soul Society and the fact that we were not using them on human corpses," Taro replied. "There are also another hundred Ishi Senshi (Stone Warriors) guarding the palace. So all in all you have roughly two thousand seven hundred and fifty beings in The Forge give or take a dozen or two. If you would prefer, Lord Kurosaki, you may have my brothers and I accompany you throughout The Forge. Or you may have a single one of us. It does not matter."

"It's fine by me, I guess," Ichigo replied sheepishly.

"We are here," Suko said as he pushed open the gates to the palace.

"My brother and I will lead you to the elders, Lord Kurosaki. Mistress Shihoin, Captain Unohana, you are free to look around the grounds as much as you like or you may follow us," Taro said as he, Ichigo, and Suko walked off towards the doors of the palace. Retsu and Yoruichi soon followed.

After a minute of walking the two stone warriors pushed the main palace doors open. There was a large courtyard that held trees at each corner as well as a koi pond in the center. Stone warriors were at each corner. Some had happy expressions, some sad, some blank, and some angry. Ichigo surmised that there were four types of the stone warriors.

"Hey, Suko, Taro, are you, Shiro, and Jiro the leaders of the stone army?" Ichigo asked receiving a nod from them.

"Yes. We were the first four stone warriors and the others were modeled after us," Taro answered as the group of five passed the pond and down a hallway with many doors on either side.

"The elders are on the other side of that door. They will be expecting you. I must request that Captain Unohana and Mistress Shihoin remain out here with us," Suko said as he and Taro gained the stances they had earlier on either side of the door.

Ichigo looked back at Retsu and Yoruichi and smiled, though what he saw was Tia and Nel beside them in an ethereal-like state. He wished they could be here, in Soul Society, with him, Yoruichi and even Retsu if she decided if she wanted to be his. He wanted them there. He _needed _them there. And he'd be damned if that wasn't the first thing he would do or at least try to do when he came into more political power. He would make it to where Soul Reapers and Arrancars were equals. Why just arrancars? Because they held reason. And with reason comes choices. And with choices comes the ability to pick whether you could be friends with Soul Reapers. The nine arrancars at his home in the living world proved that theory. He could die happy the day he could walk with his arrancar girlfriends through the Seireitei hand in hand without a care in the world.

And with that last bit of determination Ichigo pushed open the Kurosaki elder's doors to claim the title of Head of the Kurosaki Noble House.

...

"So, it looks like we have a budget of five thousand dollars this time," Tia said as they walked through the streets of Karakura Town in more...prideful attire this time.

"Yes indeed," Nel responded as they looked for a jewelry store.

"I'm ready for Ichigo to get back. I miss him," Tia mumbled as they paused at a crossing while the cars drove by.

"So you do admit you miss him even though it's only been four and a half hours?" Neliel teased playfully.

"...Shut up," Tia replied as the light for the crossing turned into a walking man so they could walk across.

Nel merely poked her tongue out at the tercera but then she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, there's a jewelry shop," she said pointing to a shop that had rings, watches, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings on display.

"Alright, let's go in," Tier said as they walked in the jewelry shop to see case after case of assorted jewelry related items.

"And how may I help you today?" a woman that looked to be in her late twenties said as she walked up to the tercera and ex-tercera in an upbeat tone.

"Oh...uh, we were seeing if you guys had initial necklaces," Tia asked before the worker nodded and led the two terceras over to a glass case.

"You have many choices here. You may choose the letters and what jewels or precious minerals you wish to put in them and even what the bracelet or necklace materials," the jewelry store manager said still in an upbeat tone.

"Alright, thank you. We'll call you over here when we decide," Nel said politely receiving a nod from the worker before she walked off to help other customers.

Fifteen minutes later...

They had come to the conclusion that Ichigo would have a silver necklace while they, and Yoruichi, would have silver bracelets with 'I's while Ichigo's necklace would have a 'Y', 'T', and 'N'.

The 'I's on the bracelets would have small black spinel gemstones while the 'I's themselves would be silver.

The 'Y' on the necklace would have small purple sapphires while the 'Y' itself would also be silver.

The 'T' on Ichigo's necklace would have small yellow sapphires while the 'T' itself would yet again be silver.

The 'N' on the necklace would have small green sapphires while the 'N', yet again, would also be made of silver.

"Is that your final selection?" the same worker asked with a beaming smile.

"Actually...I think you might want to have an 'R' added to that necklace. As well as another bracelet," a familiar voice said from behind Tia and Nel making them turn around to see a familiar dark skinned woman.

...

"Uh...hello? Is anyone there?" Ichigo asked the dark room. He looked around to see it dimly lit with a few torches in the center and back of the room. After squinting his eyes for a good minute two more torches lit up at the top of the room to reveal two sitting figures behind a large desk about five feet above him. One looked to be male while the other looked to be female.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the man bellowed. It was in an authoritative voice yet not as authoritative as Yamamoto's.

"Former ryoka, attainer of bankai in three days, former substitute Soul Reaper, defeater of the Bount leader, Vizard, invader of Hueco Mundo, defeater of the sixth, and fourth Espada, man who took down Sosuke Aizen, winter war veteran and hero, more recently known as the Captain of the Fourteenth Division, and even more recently known as the man who wields three zanpakutō including Sosuke Aizen's, those are the titles you go by," the woman spoke with equal authority, though her voice was much gentler.

"You have come here to seek the title of Head of the Kurosaki Noble house, no?" the man asked.

"Yes. I have," Ichigo responded immediately with determination in his voice.

"Then tell us why you deserve the title? What have you to offer us? You have three chances and all must be correct. Choose wisely," the woman said leaning forward.

Ichigo had to think. He had to think like a nobleman...no. He would think like himself. He wouldn't change his ideals solely in the fact others wanted him to think and act like they did. He had been going against his society him entire life. His hair, the way he acted, the way he would trust the arrancars because they deserved it. He'd be damned if started thinking differently now.

"I offer you change. I offer you change from the way Central Forty Six runs things and how they only care about themselves," Ichigo started. He wouldn't even give these two the chance to speak until he was finished. "I offer you loyalty. It's a thing some people here in the Soul Society haven't got yet and I'm sure they never will," Ichigo thought of the Central Forty Six again. He paused to think once more. "Thirdly, I offer you my determination, willpower, and defiance for society."

"Determination, willpower, and defiance for society? That's got to be the corniest thing I've ever heard," the man laughed with a bellow making Ichigo cringe. "However...it's those attributes I look for. I was quite the rebel back in my day, sonny. I'd be proud to call you Head of the Kurosaki Noble house," the man said cheerfully.

"Change and Loyalty, hmm? What kind of change? The Aizen change?" the woman said sarcastically. She could tell this young man's intentions were pure of heart from a mile away.

"The kind of change that'll make everyone changes their views on certain things in the world, er worlds," Ichigo said, his voice full of determination.

The man and woman both looked at each other and grinned. This would be the first time they could get a ruse out of their long-lost grandson.

"You mean the arrancars you are currently seeing, don't you?" they said making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open.

...

Ten minutes before current time...

Ichigo had just entered the elder's hall while Yoruichi and Retsu both smiled at each other before taking a seat on a waiting bench.

"Say, Retsu, you're pretty much Ichigo's now, right?" Yoruichi asked receiving a rare blush from Unohana.

"I do not know, Yoruichi. He hasn't said anything but he hasn't protested at me latching to his arm throughout the day," Retsu responded.

"Would you like to be?" Yoruichi asked with a sly grin.

"I-I, um, yes," Retsu mumbled the last part.

"What'd you say, Retsu? You're gonna have to speak up," Yoruichi asked scooting closer to Retsu, her grin never wavering.

"Yes," Unohana said a bit louder.

"I didn't catch that."

"Yes!"

"Still couldn't hear you," Yoruichi said seemingly cleaning out her ears.

"I want to be Ichigo's!" Retsu almost shouted with her face crimson.

"Good. Now, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room alright? You can't even tell Shunsui or Jushiro, okay? They'd be the more accepting of the Captains but I want Ichigo to tell them," Yoruichi said snapping to her serious mode.

Unohana lost her flustered appearance to replace it with a curious but serious one. She then nodded.

Yoruichi then proceeded to cautiously tell Retsu about what had transpired within the last week. It ranged from when Ichigo had found Tia, how the other arrancars had shown up, how Ichigo had offered them help at all cost to him, him accepting the relationship with Tia, Nel, and herself. Next was him moving out of his home and into a mansion outside of Karakura town along with said arrancars and herself.

"That is quiet the story. I have no problems with arrancars. They are able to be reasoned with rather than regular hollows," Unohana said remembering Rudbornn Chelute and Gantenbainne Mosqueda. "...But only three?" Retsu said nonchalantly making Yoruichi sweat-drop. "I believe I can put in some vacation time to be with Ichigo more often. With no immediate threats or problems that remain it is a high possibility that Genryusai will agree. The only remaining issue is if Ichigo will accept me," Unohana said finishing with a hopeful smile.

"I have a feeling that Ichigo will agree. But I have a request. Can you get me a hell butterfly? I need to go to the living world for about ten minutes. Shouldn't be long," Yoruichi said earning a curious look from Retsu as well as a nod.

A moment later a black butterfly flew in from down the hallway before opening a senkaimon with Yoruichi walking through it.

"I trust you two didn't see or hear a thing?" Unohana said with a smile making Suko and Taro audibly gulp.

...

"So you're saying that Ichigo will be having another girl?" Tia said crossing her arms, her anger and curiosity rising.

"I told you that something involving Ichigo happened earlier when we sneezed. That stuff's not coincidences you know," Nel said receiving a glare.

"I was gonna get lonely me being the only shinigami. I helped set them up," Yoruichi commented sarcastically. "And trust me. He's not going to get any more girls other than Retsu in on this. I just did it because she's had her eye on him for a while."

Tia thought for a moment a sighed. "Fine, but no more, alright? Nel are you okay with this?" Tia asked receiving a shrug from the ex-tercera.

"As long as I get to be with Ichi, I don't care," Nel said with a beaming smile.

"It's good then. I just have to tell Ichigo first," Yoruichi said about to walk out of the store.

"Wait, Ichigo doesn't even know about this? When were you going to tell him _you decided _who else he would date? And when are two coming back?" Tia asked a vein throbbing from her forehead.

"Monday morning in your time. Another ten days for Soul Society Time. Ichigo's got it worse than you," Yoruichi said simply. "And trust me. This is the last and only one I'll allow," Yoruichi said before walking out of the store and back to Urahara's shop.

"So, add the 'R' and another bracelet?" the worker asked happily. Tia guessed that the worker must have been spacing out after Yoruichi said add the other letter and bracelet.

Tia reluctantly nodded as the worker crunched the numbers. "Your final total is one thousand three hundred and forty seven dollars."

...

"How...how did you know?" Ichigo asked with his eyes still wide.

The two elders still grinned as the man clapped his hands twice and the room lit up.

"Do you honestly think our Isshin could keep his mouth shut?" the now old looking woman said with a smile as she and the man walked down the steps and onto the floor.

"Wait, _our _Isshin? Does this mean that you guys are...?" the surprised Ichigo asked, not even completing his sentence.

"Yes, Ichigo, we are your grandparents. My name is Ryu Kurosaki and this is my wife and Isshin's mother, Aki Kurosaki. It is nice to finally meet you," the now proclaimed Ryu said extending his hand before Ichigo absent mindedly shook it.

"Firm handshake, I like it," Ryu said with a smirk.

"So, you guys are fine with me seeing arrancars?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"And why wouldn't we be? If they are friends and lovers to a person who doesn't seem to give his trust easy then I don't see a problem! Any who, we need to continue the bloodline, hollow or not! And the Shihoins would love to know that a Kurosaki is going to marry their head and Genryusai will love to know his might-as-well-be daughter will be getting married," Aki said almost day dreamingly.

"Wait, we've been dating for a week! We can't think of marriage, let alone children! And I barely know Retsu! I may like her, but still!" Ichigo shouted with his facing heating up to almost supernova temperatures.

"How else to get to know someone other than a relationship, Ichigo!" Ryu said with a laugh.

Ichigo sweat-dropped and unconsciously pulled the letter out of his shihaksho. "Can I see what this says now?" Ichigo asked receiving nods from Ryu and Aki.

The Vizard popped open the seal again and pulled out a white piece of paper that held Ichigo's father's handwriting.

_Dear Son,_

_I know with the Winter War ending and all you need some time off but I feel that you're ready to take the position as Head of the Kurosaki Noble House. I myself wasn't a very good Head but you...you have made friends out of people that were originally trying to kill you. You make the best situations from the worst. And I'm not just talking about the Soul Reapers. You gave everyone hope in the Winter War when the Gotei 13 in their entirety could not. You, my son, are a living inspiration! Make sure the Kurosaki Noble House does not fall like the Shiba's. And when the time comes...give me my grandchildren, Damnit!_

_Love, your father, the ex-Head of the Kurosaki Noble House._

"Our Isshin sure hasn't changed, has he?" Aki said with a laugh.

"Nope," Ryu responded with a shrug.

"So...does this mean I'm the Head?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow as he gave Aki the letter.

"We decided as soon as you entered the compound. Of course you're the new head. I'll be right back. I have something to give you," Aki said as she exited the room through an entrance behind the place where she and Ryu were previously sitting.

After a minute of small talk Aki came back hold a crimson looking sash. "This was originally Isshin before he left. He left it on his desk the night he was found missing," Aki said sadly as she gingerly handed Ichigo the sash. "This will be your badge of office so-to-speak."

"Thanks...I guess," Ichigo said removing his haori and draping it over his left shoulder before putting the sash on from his right arm. He then resituated his haori and looked at himself. "Do I look good?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh, you look just like your father!" Aki said happily.

"Handsome," Ryu said sporting a very Isshin-like grin. Ichigo guessed where his dad got it from.

"Anyways, I think I better head back to the Seireitei," Ichigo said as he turned on heel before being tackled to the ground by his grandfather.

"I don't think so! You're going to be staying here tonight! You need to get familiar with the grounds as well as plan your inauguration party later this week!" Ryu said as he comically threw Ichigo into a wall.

"What the Hell, you old goat!" Ichigo shouted in mock anger. He was actually happy to have met his father's side.

Before Ryu could retaliate a man that Ichigo had seen at the Squad Twelve compound came in through the door that Aki had exited and reentered through earlier. "Pardon the intrusion, Captain Kurosaki, elders, but your local reiatsu scanners have been blocked ever since Captain Kurosaki entered the compound," the scrawny man said as he took a kneeling position.

"It looks like we may not be able sense your spirit energy Ichigo, but our technology is. So, your first task is to get that reiatsu of yours under control!" Aki said, authority replacing the playfulness that it exerted a minute ago.

Ichigo groaned. "Fine, I'll do it," the teen grumbled.

"You are dismissed," Ryu said to the Squad twelve member before the man nodded and exited the room back through the way he came in.

"I have a busy schedule, then. Reiatsu control training, party planning, and dual wielding training. This week just keeps on getting better and better," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Well, since this week is about training, how about I get the Kido Corps commander over here after you learn proper reiatsu control so you can learn some kido?" Aki suggested.

Ichigo had never really considered kido. He guessed it would be good if he was unarmed. But then he thought of one hado in particular that he had taken an interest in ever since Sogyoku hill two years ago. Hado #90, Kurohitsugi. That would be his goal to achieve. Get to Hado and Bakudo ninety.

"Fine, fine," Ichigo nodded.

_And how about I show you some of my beginner abilities? _Alucard piped in.

_As well as some of mine?_ Kyoka asked said. The reiatsu control had piqued her interest because her abilities required reiatsu control seeing as how they were all about controlling or maintaining an illusion.

_Why the Hell not? _Ichigo responded with a mental grumble.

"You here, Ichigo?" Ryu said as he waved a hand in front of Ichigo's spaced-out face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just speaking to my zanpakutō. I haven't learned some of their most basic abilities so I thought it would be smart to train some with them since all I'm doing is training this week," Ichigo said as he released a huff and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'll make sure the training area just outside of the forge is clear forever how long you're here," Ryu said with an approving nod.

"Thanks, gramps," Ichigo said with a smirk. "I think I best get back to my barracks. Paperwork and all. I guess I best be heading back," Ichigo said with a backward wave as he almost exited the room before Aki's hand latched onto his shoulder.

"I don't think so, young man! You'll be living here from now on unless you can't make it here from your barracks. Is that clear?" Aki shook a finger in front of his face.

"But."

"No 'buts', mister! Captain Unohana and Miss Shihoin can stay here if you wish, but I want you here so we can spend time with one another! Any of your squad members may also stay here seeing as how we always have vacant rooms for guests," Aki said, her authority filled voice having returned.

"Fine...grandma," Ichigo said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Forgot me!" Ryu said jumping onto both of them making hem fall to the ground.

"Definitely like I remember," Retsu said as Taro and Suko pushed open the doors.

"Hey, Ichigo. Miss us?" Yoruichi said with a smirk.

Aki was the first to compose herself. "Ah, Retsu, it's nice to see you again. It's been too long."

...

Several Hours Later...

"So, I've been told that you have a busy schedule this week, how about you remind me?" Yoruichi asked as she and Retsu claimed their places next to Ichigo in the master bedroom.

Ichigo had to admit this place was better than any five star hotels he had been to. Its sheets were like silk and they soothed his battle hardened skin and they relived his aches. The bed was also very, very soft. If he didn't watch himself he would probably fall asleep right away. There was also the main bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. It was even nicer than the one in the mansion!

"I have to party plan for Friday, but seeing how tomorrow's Tuesday Amagai's coming down here to start teaching me kido and reiatsu control. Wednesday I'm training with Alucard, Thursday I'm training with Kyoka. Saturday I'm brushing up my skills with Zangetsu and Hollow and Sunday I got duel wielding training. I won't be here for long so Tessai can teach me kido in the World of The Living. But I'll only be able to do dual wielding training in the Soul Society," Ichigo said sinking into the bed with a huff. "I guess things can only get busier from here on out."

"You'll get used to it. It actually gets quite bleak from time to time but they have their moments of excitement. You're little invasion two years back was a prime example," Retsu giggled as she cuddled next to Ichigo more.

"Isn't that the only excite you had for what, three hundred years of being a Captain, Retsu?" Yoruichi said as cuddled next to Ichigo also.

They laid there for a good ten minutes in comfortable silence before Retsu broke it. "Ichigo...I have a question," the squad four Captain said with a blush as she raised her head enough so she could look into his cinnamon eyes.

"Yeah?' he responded as he raised his head also, though not as much as hers.

_Oh this is getting good, _Yoruichi thought as she kept her eyes opened to sliver.

"May I...may I be yours?" Retsu said with a fearful expression. She was afraid of being hurt. She hadn't been in a relationship in so many years she couldn't even remember. Let alone a serious one. And here she was, in a bed, looking down at a man that was her age divided by thirty. And that very man held her heart right there in the palm of his hand. (Figuratively you sick fucks.)

Ichigo took a moment to hear that he heard that right. "You want to be...mine?"

Retsu immediately nodded furiously.

"I like you Retsu, I really do, but Yoruichi told me you know of my little...predicament. Are you sure that you want to be involved with me even if you know if we're caught you might be charged along with me?" Ichigo asked with his voice full of worry.

"I've thought it through, Ichigo and I'm sure," she responded as she leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Am I missing out on anything?" Yoruichi said sarcastically as she sat up.

Ichigo jumped while Retsu giggled.

"I hope you didn't forget about me," Yoruichi said with a smirk as she grabbed the collar of his robe and pulled him into a kiss as well.

...

"Thirteen Hundred dollars?! I have bills to pay you harpies!" Kisuke yelled in mock seriousness.

"What? You said buy what we wanted for Ichigo, so that's what we did," Tia said with a shrug.

"I was expecting a teddy bear or some candy! But jewelry?! Really?!" Kisuke said as he cried comically.

"Then why the Hell did you give us five thousand dollars!?" Tia yelled while Nel yawned.

"She's right," Nel said innocently.

"...I was expecting you to get me some, too," Kisuke said as a cloud appeared and rained on him.

"You own a candy shop!" Tia shouted.

"IT'S JUST NOT THE SAME!" Kisuke shouted melodramatically.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I'm so close to 300 followers and 300 favorites! Every time one of you follows this story or Endurance I get a warm feeling that tells me I satisfied that person enough to spare me enough time to favorite or follow. But most importantly... REVIEW! **

**Speaking of Endurance, I didn't expect the story to get over 100 followers and over 100 favorites within the first two chapters. It's pretty awesome!**

**Anyways...**

**REVIEW! I don't care how long the review is just REVIEW! I love to see reviews! **

**Just one last reminder...follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**

**PEACE! :D**

**Small Hiatus for the rest of February. Sorry! I just want to get some more chapters out for my other stories.**


	12. The Wait

**A/N…I would say I'm back bitches…ah Hell, I'M BACK, BITCHES! On a side note, if you see the word 'chakra' used in this chapter, I am very sorry. I have been writing two other Naruto fics and my mind's kinda boggled at the moment. Hehe. Enjoy the long-awaited 12****th**** chapter of Forbidden Romance!**

…

"Holy shit…" Hollow said to no one in particular as he watched his land lord cast an unnamed Hado #4 Byakurai over and over again without incantation.

"And to think, he only learned it an hour ago," the Kido Corps commander, Shusuke Amagai, said proudly while Hachi watched in amazement at how proficient Ichigo was with kido of all subjects.

"Alright, Ichigo, that's enough. I want you to recite it ten times with incantation this time!" Amagai said to his student while Ichigo stopped pummeling the hillside with Byakurai.

"Aright," Ichigo said as he pointed his finger again towards the rock surface, gathering only the required reiatsu in his finger tip. "Lightning that does not follow rain, but only ushers in destruction, Hado #4 Byakurai!" Ichigo announced as a large beam of pale lightning shot from his finger and decimated the hill-side.

Ichigo smiled as he repeated the process the required amount of times.

"I would have never thought that _the _Ichigo Kurosaki would be one to be proficient in kido," Zangetsu mused with a small smirk.

"Maybe he'll discover that he can fire specific Hado attacks from the Jackal and Casull," Alucard mumbled. "Meh, I'll tell him tomorrow," the lazy zanpakuto said with a grin.

"He will also be amazing with my illusions. I can already see it," Kyoka smiled as she sat down and gazed at the audience Ichigo had gathered. She saw the Head-Captain, Ichigo's squad, Yonda being the one to stick out the most with him jumping up and down, cheering his Captain on with his squad mates trying to placate him, Shunsui, Jushiro, Unohana, Isane, Yoruichi, herself, Alucard, Hollow, and Zangetsu.

The reason the Head-Captain was off was because this was one of the very, very, rare personal days that he took to simply relax. No paperwork, no meetings, no nothing. He found it quite amusing that Ichigo would be learning Kido and reiatsu control.

"I think that we had a new Kido Commander right under our noses and didn't even realize it," Shunsui mused which made the Head-Captain chuckle lightly and Jushiro to laugh.

"Possibly. If he can perform a Hado # 90 without incantation, then I will believe you, Shunsui," Head-Captain responded.

"Is that a bet, old man?" Shunsui grinned lazily. He'd never lost a bet, and he'd be damned if he lost one now!

"I will bet you three months of unpaid vacation, and do your paperwork also in those three months if he can do that by the end of this human year," Captain Commander bet while he saw Jushiro comically making out a contract.

"And what do you want?" Shunsui asked the aged Captain Commander.

"For you to quit your sake drinking, stop harassing your lieutenant, and show up on time for the Captain's meetings," the Head-Captain said while Jushiro went wide-eyed.

"Deal," Shunsui said confidently as he outstretched hand waiting for the Head-Captain to shake it, not even thinking about the consequences.

The Head-Captain shook the young Captain's hand before signing the contract Jushiro made, Shunsui signing the contract as well.

"I will stow this away for reference," Ukitake said while he put the contract back in his haori pocket.

A silence ensued as the three Captains watched Ichigo about to learn Bakudo #4: Hainawa.

"Ichigo, not many people know this except for a save few. Kido of any kind helps improve reiatsu control a great deal. If you have good enough reiatsu control, you may exert it specifically to your arms to punch harder, or your legs to kick harder or to run faster. You may have known this but you may also use reiatsu even when in your body. Kido can be particularly useful if you encounter a hollow out at random and you don't have enough time to pop a soul pill in or materialize your haori. Anyways, enough about that, Captain, if you may," Hachi explained while Shusuke nodded to his lieutenant.

"Repeat after me, Ichigo, and focus your spirit energy on your fingertips like Sai or Byakurai, but only enough to hold the bind for about ten seconds. The more spirit energy you put into it, the longer it'll hold, but just try it out for now," Shusuke said while pointing his fingertips at a training dummy twenty yards out. "Bind those who have done wrong and make them suffer! Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" Shusuke exclaimed while a bright yellow rope shot from his fingertip and encircled the dummy. "Alright, you try now, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded as he pointed his index fingers at the dummy just as Shusuke's Hainawa expelled. Ichigo exhaled as started to chat, "Bind those who have done wrong and make them suffer! Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" he exclaimed as a large yellow rope was expelled from his fingertips and flew towards the dummy…only for it to crush it just as it wrapped around it. "I guess I put too much into it, hehe," Ichigo chuckled sheepishly while Shusuke clapped.

"For your first try, that's pretty good. Just try it again and I'm sure you'll get it," Shusuke said with a small smile while Ichigo started to chant again.

Meanwhile Yoruichi and Unohana both had taken up to sitting next to Genryusai, Shunsui, and Jushiro.

"So, I think he's doing pretty well for a first time practitioner of kido. What about you guys?" Yoruichi asked the three males while she and Retsu kept their eyes glue to the orange-haired Captain.

"Exceptional," Jushiro said with a gentle smile.

"Just another surprise Ichigo's thrown our way," Shunsui said earning a snort from the Head-Captain.

"He's doing strangely well even for those reserves of his to be able to cast low-level kido," the Captain-Commander said earning a nod from Retsu.

"Speaking of reserves…does it irk any of that the direct area that Ichigo practiced getting his reiatsu under control is now destroyed?" Retsu said gesturing over to the completely upheaved land a few hundred yards away.

"I have a theory," Shunsui said while all eyes present went to him as he put his finger on his chin and adopted a thinking pose. "His reiatsu reserves are not only massive in quantity but they're also different in quality and texture. From what I've felt of Ichigo's spirit energy before, it was not only massive, but it was also very dense like a rock or thick like oil. So, after his 'ascension', I've dubbed it, only made it denser. That coupled with acquiring two new zanpakutos, made his power level skyrocket even higher to where if it is ever on our 'plane of power' then it could possibly affect the landscape. I'm afraid for who whoever's on that kid's shit list," Shunsui shuddered while the group was looking at him like he was crazy except the Head-Captain of which had a large smirk beneath his beard.

"That…actually made sense, Shunsui. I always thought you weren't intelligent," Yoruichi chuckled while Jushiro merely patted the comically crying Captain on the back.

"So…Genryusai…" Aki started as she walked up behind the Head-Captain and sat down directly beside him.

"What is it, Aki?" the Head-Captain responded without breaking his gaze from the training Soul Reaper.

"I trust Retsu has told you?" The aged woman said while the Head-Captain looked at a rosy colored Retsu out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it that you need to tell me, Captain Unohana?" Genryusai said while Aki giggled at the embarrassed form of the fourth squad Captain.

"I…um…"

"What's wrong, Unohana? Did something happen?" Jushiro asked her.

"C'mon, Retsu, tell 'em. Or do I have to?" Yoruichi grinned while Retsu's blush increased.

_Come on, Retsu! Ichigo would have already told them! Oh my, you're such a bad girlfriend…_ Retsu scolded herself. She sighed and looked at her lap. She then mumbled something.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you," Shunsui said as he leaned in closer. She mumbled something again and Yoruichi flipped an imaginary table.

"Retsu and I are Ichigo's girlfriends!" Yoruichi shouted which made Ichigo turn around. He shunpo'ed to where they were and raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you heard that, Captain Kurosaki?" The Head-Captain said with a monotone voice which made Ichigo shiver slightly.

"Uh…yeah?" he responded questioningly while he sat down between Retsu and Yoruichi. Immediately all eyes were drawn to him.

"A few words of advice, Captain Kurosaki…no man has ever taken her hand in any type of relationship as long as I have known her…if I find out that she has her heart broken…things will not be pleasant for you here in the Soul Society," Genryusai said with an ominous glow in his eyes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "If I ever hurt her then I'd probably take whatever punishment you have and put it on myself," the strawberry responded truthfully.

"Good," the Head-Captain responded making Ichigo sweat-drop.

"So…how'd you do it, Ichigo?" Shunsui asked the Squad Fourteen captain.

"How'd I do what?" Ichigo responded.

"Get two girlfriends! I've never been able to do that!" Shunsui exclaimed which made Ichigo sweat-drop again.

"Oh, he doesn't have two girlfriends," Yoruichi said out of the blue.

"What? But you just said-" Shunsui was cut off by Retsu.

"He has four."

"…WHAT THE HELL!" Shunsui said flipping a table.

….

The next day was Alucard's training day.

By the end of the previous day Ichigo had progressed to being able to cast up to Bakudo #9: Geki, but he had severe issues with the area of affect so the next time Shusuke would just skip to Shakkaho.

"Alright, the first thing I'm going to teach you is to go into my 'bestial state.' Specifically draw on my power and have it go throughout your body, or a specific part of your body. I'll show you to demonstrate," Alucard explained earning an understanding nod from Ichigo.

"Can you go in depth more about this? I'd like to know exactly what else this 'bestial state' is first," Ichigo said while he crossed his arms.

The watchers of this looked on at the exchange of words. The group was mostly the same though it lacked the Head-Captain, Kido Commander, and lieutenants of squad eight, four, and the Kido Corps, as well as the rest of Squad 14. They had to go get some training of their own done. Isane had to get acquainted with the paperwork that she would be doing for the next couple of months thanks to her Captain asking the Head-Captain for a two-month human world leave. In which the Head-Captain accepted.

Any ways, back with Alucard and Ichigo…

"My bestial state includes heightened senses, enhanced strength, all that jazz and you can summon hell hounds. I'll demonstrate if you'd like," Alucard grinned while Hollow went bug-eyed and ran to hide behind Zangetsu.

"HELL NO! FOR EVERYTHING THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, KING, DO NOT DO IT! YOU'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!" Hollow pleaded with his land lord as Zangetsu shivered slightly at the remembrance of the first hell hound he had seen. What was the hell hound's name? Baskerville? He'd have to ask later.

"What? It can't be that bad. Let's see, you said just draw specifically from your reiatsu reserves?" Ichigo asked getting a nod from Alucard. "Alright, here goes nothing…" he muttered as he drew power from Alucard.

"I wonder what we'll see," Shunsui muttered as he sipped some sake from his saucer. He truly was intrigued by the mystery known as his charge, Ichigo Kurosaki. It was enjoyable to watch Ichigo train with his short temper. The previous day when he got stuck on Geki was probably one of the funniest things Shunsui ever heard. He had never heard so much swearing over a simple Bakudo.

"If Ichigo's inner hollow is scared then we are bound to be frightened as well," Jushiro responded as he watched Hollow cower behind Ichigo's first Zanpakuto. "Kyoka does not seem fazed by it, however," Ukitake added.

"She was with Aizen during his darkest of moments. Sosuke was a cruel man and I would hate to see what kind of evil and twisted thoughts he had," Retsu piped in earning a nod from the rest of them.

"I just hope all this power doesn't go to Ichigo's head," Yoruichi put her two cents in the jar.

"It's Ichigo we're talking about. He didn't gloat about getting bankai or getting his hollow mask, or anything else. He'll be fine. I'm just afraid of what will happen when someone pisses him off enough for him to actually do something," Shunsui responded to the former Omnitsukido commander earning a chuckle from her.

"True. But you gotta think…who _would_ piss him off?" Yoruichi said.

"You'd be surprised, Yoruichi," Retsu responded earning a chuckle from the rest.

Ichigo drew both the Jackal and Casull and started to get a feel for Alucard's power. He 'gripped' it and started to mix it to his own.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" Hollow screamed as he ran all the way back The Forge.

Everyone present leaned in closer to see exactly what would happen while some watched the retreating form of Ichigo's hollow.

A moment later one could see Ichigo's hair lengthening, his K-9's elongating, his finger-nails sharpening and his eyes to become crimson red. Ichigo felt his muscles become tighter and stronger as he took on the form. It felt as if he could kick someone's ass from one side of the Seireitei to the other in one kick.

Yoruichi eyed the form curiously. "It looked like his muscles just became three times denser than just a minute ago…that form would be perfect for a hand to hand situation…those eyes freak me the Hell out, though. I prefer Ichigo's normal cinnamon one's to anything 'cause I could get lost in those things for days," Yoruichi finished with a dreamy sigh.

"I agree. When I first met him, I felt as if those orbs of his could just make my knees go weak from one glance," Retsu giggled while Jushiro's and Shunsui's eyebrows twitched.

"How long have you been dating?" Jushiro asked.

Both women looked at each other and then to the other two men. "A little under a human week/two Soul Society days," they both answered with smiles while Shunsui and Jushiro face-faulted.

"Now, you'll probably feel a bit woozy if you try to move, so let your senses get adjusted first before you try to move," Alucard explained. "It goes by faster if you just meditate for a while," Alucard added while Ichigo nodded and sat down. He did feel a bit more attuned to certain things. He could hear Yoruichi, Retsu, Shunsui, and Ukitake talking from their position a good hundred yards away. He could hear their heartbeats, and their breathing patterns. He opened his eyes to look at a rock wall. He could see the occasional insect crawling on the wall. He breathed in through his nose and took in the distinct smells. He could smell Kyoka's distinct lavender and peach smell. Alucard smelled of wine. Zangetsu smelled of coffee from earlier this morning. Yoruichi smelled of mango. Retsu smelled of assorted flowers. Shunsui smelled of booze. And Ukitake smelled of a doctor's office. A question then popped into the young Captain's mind.

_Hey, Alucard…from all Zanpakuto's I've encountered…none of them have changed a person physically except for an Arrancar's zanpakuto. Why does your do it? _Ichigo asked Alucard while Kyoka and Zangetsu peeked in on the conversation.

_Time for a lesson. All humans, Soul Reapers included, are naturally dark. They're greedy, evil, and selfish. I am a darkness-type Zanpakuto. There are many types of Zanpakuto in the world. Zangetsu is an melee type; Kyoka is an illusion type and so on and so forth. Darkness-type Zanpakuto are very rare and few in-between in the world. And because humans are naturally dark, darkness-type Zanpakuto affect their wielders on a deeper level than most Zanpakuto. Now that, that is over with, how about we test out your strength, ne? _Alucard finished while Ichigo nodded to him.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the same familiar rock wall. He focused on a specific crack and his eyes subconsciously zoomed in on it. _Cool,_ Ichigo thought with a grin. If anyone would have seen the grin, they would have been slightly unnerved by it at the sight of his K-9's. He doubted anyone would bother him for another minute or so, so he decided to mull over what Alucard had said.

Ichigo had thought many a times that humanity itself was evil, greedy, corrupt, etc. Politicians were a prime example of humanity's evil. They reeked of corruption and selfishness that made Ichigo sick. He just hoped that being a clan head wouldn't make him like that. He had stuck to his noble ideas and he'd be damned if he let go of them now.

Snapping out of his train of thought, he registered Alucard standing not ten feet in front of him. "Oi, strawberry, wake up. We've still got training to do," the Zanpakuto clad in red said with a grin.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he stood up and dusted himself off. "So, what'd you want me to do again?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms.

"I wanted you to test out the strength you have in this form. So I want you to…shatter that rock…with a single punch," Alucard said as he pointed to a huge boulder about twenty feet to the left of Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged as he took one step forward…only to register that he was already half way there. "What the Hell…?"

"Your natural speed is also enhanced in this form but sadly you won't be able to enhance your flash-step with it, so it's use one or the other. This one doesn't require any extra reiatsu other than to maintain the bestial form. So if you're low on reiatsu, in which you probably never will be, you can resort to this. It'll take some time to take a single step and not go ten, but you'll get used to it with practice," Alucard explained going full teacher mode for a full twenty seconds.

Ichigo sighed as he took in all this new information. He knew that his training would eventually slow down because of him going in to tougher and tougher subjects. He didn't really have a reason to get even stronger than he already was but he just figured why not? He really had nothing else to do aside from school and hang out with his girlfriends and other friends.

Speaking of girlfriends, how did that happened in the first place? He was practically living any other man's dream by having a proverbial harem but he just couldn't get his head wrapped around why his girlfriends didn't argue about having them all to himself. It really was intriguing that they just sat back and let it happen without a fight.

He contemplated what Nel had said at one time. It was the night he, Tia, Yoruichi, and Nel herself had all decided to date. It was something along the lines of 'If I get to be with Ichi, then I don't care,' she said. He remembered it being linked to him asking each one of them if they wanted to date him even if they knew he'd be dating another girl at the same time. It obviously looked like each of them wanted to be with him on their own accord, but he figured that deep down they each wished to have them for themselves however they wanted each other to be happy and most importantly for him to be happy.

Snapping out of his stupor he realized that his body had been on autopilot and he realized that he had shattered the large boulder in one fell swoop earning claps from the bystanders.

"Alright, next we're going to do what you did yesterday. You're going to maintain that forms all the while keeping your reiatsu…on your mark get set go!" Alucard shouted with glee as he charged the teen to deliver a flying kick.

Only with luck did Ichigo manage to get out of the way of the deadly hand-to-hand expert known as Alucard.

Ichigo shed his haori and sash as to not get them destroyed in one fluid motion of jumping up the air, aiming the Casull and Jackal at Alucard. Ichigo pulled the trigger several times, knowing he let his reiatsu slip from him quite a few times. The shots he fired kicked up quite a bit of dust. Ichigo landed on a nearby boulder and watched the scene, trying to get his oceanic reiatsu levels in control.

Ichigo narrowed his crimson eyes as he scanned the dust, searching for any sign that Alucard wasn't totally obliterated…then his ear twitched slightly registering the distortion of air to his left. Ichigo jumped off the rock and landed about teen feet away from the now destroyed piece of land.

"You wouldn't have been able to hear that if not for your bestial state. That is why it is useful. Now…let's get this shit started!" Alucard yelled with glee as he charged the strawberry yet again.

4 hours later…

"I have to warn you all, what I'm about to do is not for the faint of heart. Small children, inner hollows, and some women may want to turn away," he paused as everyone sweat-dropped at the 'inner hollow' part. "Alright, Ichigo, you're about to learn how to summon a hellhound. Channel my reiatsu to one of your arms, or even one of your legs, and being to mold it and think of it as an extension of yourself. You'll eventually be able to make them separate entities all together. This is what a hellhound looks like…" Alucard paused as he outstretched a hand with the Casull in and it began to morph into something…very…grotesque.

It sort of looked like a god. It was completely black, had eyes at random places on its body, a giant jaw and several pointed teeth, and its back portion was conjoined with Alucard's arm.

"That's…uh…different…" Ichigo mumbled as he looked at the bystanders' expression.

Retsu had a look of curiosity.

Yoruichi had a disturbed expression.

Shunsui was about to vomit.

…And Jushiro fainted.

"Huh, the other reactions are usually more…violent," Alucard muttered making Ichigo sweat-drop.

Half an hour later…

Hollow was casually making his way back to the training ground hoping that this day's training with Alucard was over for the time being. He truly didn't remember why he bothered to come out of his land lord's body today specifically when he was told that Ichigo would be training with Alucard. He sonido'ed the rest of the distance towards the training ground and rounded a corner with his eyes closed.

"I hope your training's done with that guy," Hollow said before he opened his black and yellow eyes to notice two similar looking hell-hounds. One was coming from Ichigo's arm and the other was from Alucard's.

"…Fuck," Hollow muttered right before he did something not even Ichigo had expected.

He fainted.

Next day: Kyoka's Training…

"Say what you want, Aizen was brilliant. You've heard of being a step ahead of your opponent?" Shunsui asked the gathered crowd which was the same as the previous day. He received nods from them so he continued. "I do believe that Aizen was three steps ahead of just about anyone that crossed his path."

"And you praise the man for it?" Yoruichi asked as she kept her eyes glued to Ichigo.

"I do, as a matter of fact. If he wouldn't have defected and we knew of his true genius, then we would have had a strategist that would have never failed," Shunsui replied as he tipped his hat which earned a roll of the eyes from Yoruichi.

"If that would have happened then we would have never met Ichigo," Retsu chimed in which they all had to agree that Aizen's defection probably caused more good than harm…sort of.

"I'm going to have to thank Aizen for that one. It truly is fun with Ichigo around," Jushiro smiled.

With Kyoka and Ichigo…

"Alright, Ichigo, the first thing we are going to do is see if you can see through my illusions. You may not have experienced them like the other Captains, so I am going to explain the nature of them to you," Kyoka said releasing a breath.

"My illusions affect all five senses. Your sense of touch, smell, hearing, seeing, and tasting, are all affected by my illusions. Over Fake Karakura town before you arrived, Sosuke used my illusions to fool most, if not all, Captains into attacking Momo Hinamori by disguising her as himself. I'm not proud of that but that is an example. None of the Captains were any the wiser to it until he dropped the illusion," Kyoka explained while almost everyone present grimaced at the remembrance of attacking the formerly deranged lieutenant.

Ichigo nodded in understanding of more than one thing. He understood the illusions, but he also registered Kyoka's regret through the statement. He knew she wasn't proud of what she did but she had no choice in the matter. "Alright, I understand…but what are the drawbacks?" Ichigo asked.

"My only drawback is that anyone can see through my illusions if they felt their surroundings with their reiatsu. Kaname Tousen was a prime example. If he could have been put under Sosuke's illusions, then Sosuke couldn't rely on my illusions because Kaname used his reiatsu to feel his surroundings because he was blind. Those are the only flaws," Kyoka explained as she finished with a sigh.

Ichigo asked another question. "Will anyone that's seen your shikai when you were wielded by Aizen still be affected by your illusions?"

"No, they will not because it will be _your _reiatsu effecting them instead of Sosuke's so as of right now, no one has been affected by your illusions," Kyoka explained and Ichigo nodded.

"Hmm…well at least we know what to do if we accidentally see Kyoka's shikai," Shunsui muttered.

"What do mean by 'accidentally', Shunsui?" Retsu questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"If he ever gets into a fight and we just so happen to be spectators while he releases Kyoka's shikai," Shunsui explained.

"The landscape'll probably be destroyed so we'll have to be good distance away," Yoruichi chuckled as he ate some rice that was made for her by one of the servants a couple hours ago.

"I would have to agree with you there, Yoruichi," Jushiro laughed lightly as he drank some water. His cough had been unnaturally quite the past few days and he was preparing for the worst.

Silence reigned after the last comment made my Jushiro. Each Captain or lieutenant was watching intently at Ichigo's training. Well, until Shunsui spoke up.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. If any of you hear that Ichigo's gonna release Kyoka close your eyes for about five seconds," he said as he sat his Katen Kyōkotsu on the ground next to him and laid down on the ground as well before pulling his straw hat over his face.

"How can someone so smart be so lazy," Yoruichi muttered making Retsu giggle slightly and Jushiro to sweat-drop.

"When he uses his brain he gets tired," Jushiro sheepishly chuckled.

With Ichigo and Kyoka…

"I have a question…let's say that Zangetsu, Hollow, and Alucard are materialized, or we're training in my mindscape…will they be affected by your illusions?" Ichigo asked the illusion Zanpakuto.

Kyoka shook her head. "No, because each of us a linked. Because we share your soul, our different reiatsus have mixed somewhat, but we also retain our completely different spirit energies at the same time. Unless you force enough of my spirit energy at them, then it will be futile. With them seeing my shikai's release will make them prone to it, but it will only work slightly unless you force enough reiatsu on them," she reiterated." Now, to cast an illusion, you must picture what the effected person or people will be seeing. After that, I will take control of the illusion and let it play out from there. But you must accurately picture what you want them to see; otherwise they will know it's an illusion. I require quick and accurate thinking to be used properly," she finished her rant while Ichigo sighed.

He wondered when he would truly ever get a break. Just a small one. He wasn't asking for much, but one thing was sure.

When summer rolled around, he'd be taking a _much _needed vacation. He knew that his life would get much busier when he became a Captain, that's actually why he accepted the offer. He knew it wouldn't be as boring being a Captain even if he still had a human life to continue. Later he'd go to college and maybe get a job afterwards, but just a small one because he knew he'd probably still be a Captain in a few years so that would be his main source of income.

But onto the vacation. He figured that his war mindset was still active. He often found himself tensing his muscles at the slightest sound when he was alone. He figured he'd snap out of it sooner or later and he hoped it'd be sooner.

And he hoped he get to spend it with his girls.

Back to the task at hand, Ichigo found himself about to release Kyoka's shikai.

"Alright, everyone, close your eyes for a good five seconds," Zangetsu spoke. "Hollow, we need you as a volunteer," he said, gesturing the Ichigo's counterpart to stand in front of Ichigo.

Hollow grumbled as he walked up to about ten feet In front of Ichigo. "Remind me why I have to be the test dummy?" Hollow questioned with a raised pale eyebrow.

Before anyone could respond Alucard muttered one work, "Baskerville…" with a manic grin.

Hollow immediately straightened up. "Kingy's new training dummy, ready for duty!" Hollow said frantically all the while having his voice crack and him start to sweat bullets.

Alucard merely chuckled.

Zangetsu cracked a grin.

Kyoka giggled.

…and Ichigo smiled devilishly. He began thinking of a way for payback for the pain Hollow caused him eight months ago.

Hollow was chased around by Hell Hounds created by Kyoka's illusions for the rest of the day.

Next day, Friday Night…

"Do I at least get to wear my haori?" Ichigo sighed as he was being fitted for a kimono.

"No, you don't," Ryu sighed as well as servants rushed back and forth beside him to get the required red kimono that his wife, Aki, wanted. "You get to wear your sash if that makes you feel any better," Ryu grinned while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What about Zangetsu, Kyoka, or Alucard?" Ichigo queried. He had seen too many movies where a super spy attend a party and gets ambushed without his weapon. Oh no, that wouldn't happen to him.

"None, zip, nada. This will be a peaceful event so you won't need to look like a person armed to the teeth," Aki responded this time.

"I'm stowing a firearm away in my kimono and you can't stop me," Ichigo said while he crossed his arms and looked away smugly.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?" Ryu said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, letting a sigh escape his mouth.

"Nope," Ichigo responded, him retaining the same posture as earlier.

"Fine, but get a holster to situate around your thigh," Aki sighed.

Ichigo grinned in satisfaction. _At least I won't be totally defenseless, _he thought.

_Douchebag! _Hollow roared.

Two hours later…

"Damnit, Yanda! You're giving Captain Kurosaki a bad name with all this sloppy eating!" Michael whispered furiously to the large Vandal-Savage-type man. Michael, Chis, Katashi, and Yonda had all decided to wear kimonos for the occasion. They were actually surprised they got invited in the first place.

None of them were of noble decent and had grown up in the East Rukongai district 51. Each were orphans and had to rely on each other for support.

Any who, the attire they were wearing was fitting for the occasion. Chis wore a beige kimono, Yonda, a white one with intricate red designs on it. Michael wore a black one with white designs and Katashi wore a green and brown one.

"Oh, I am sorry, Michael, but this chicken, garlic, and chocolate is too good!" Yanda grinned while Katashi sighed and continued to eat the rice ball he had in his left hand.

"That's disgusting and I hope you know that, Yonda," Katashi said while Yonda just continued to eat with a large grin on his face.

"Maybe I will meet a lovely female patient tonight!" Yonda said as he waved at a couple of girls that were passing by of which both giggled and waved back.

"Seriously, how tha hell do ya do that, Yonda!" Chis yelled as he gulped down a piece of fried chicken. "Anyone else know how tha big tub of lard does it?!" Chis added while Katashi shrugged.

"Maybe it's the glasses?" Michael inquired.

Chis looked skeptically at the still eating and grinning giant of a man. He then nodded. "Definitely tha glasses."

With Ichigo…

"Wow, didn't expect this many people to come," Ichigo muttered as he, Yoruichi, and Retsu walked through the crowd of people at the festival thrown in his honor, Yoruichi hugging on the left while Retsu hugging the right.

Yoruichi and Retsu both had kimonos on as well. Yoruichi had on a silky deep purple one with white trimming and flower designs while Retsu had on a silky pink one with green flower designs.

Yoruichi had her hair down on this rare occasion while Retsu's was the same but it had a green flower in it. In Ichigo's (as well as the rest of the male population) eyes they looked beautiful.

Though he really did wish Tia and Nel were there with him as well. Oh how he missed them.

The festival had games, food, a few bars were open, music and all that jazz. He'd have to give a speech later and then after a short break they would have fireworks. There were picnic tables set up so that one could rest, stone guards just in case a fight broke out over drunken quarrels, and colorful lanterns hung by wire over the square from one end to the other.

The festival itself was thrown in The Forge's main square. The square itself was very, very large. It could very well hold all of The Forge's population in that area and then some.

"Well this is _your _place now, Ichigo. It's only logical that the entire population of the Forge to come," Yoruichi responded.

"I was talking about all of the people at the Seireitei," Ichigo replied while Yoruichi made an 'oh' with her mouth.

"I may or may not have sent invitations to all of the Captains, lieutenants, and some other seated officers?" Retsu giggled while Ichigo sighed.

"How many showed up?" Ichigo wondered.

"Lieutenants Matsumoto, Abarai, Kuchiki, Yachiru, Isane, and Nanao have each shown up. Captains Jushiro, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, and Kuchiki have each shown up. The Head-Captain had extra paperwork to deal with and each of the Vizards has shown up. Kukaku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku have also shown up," Retsu explained while Ichigo paled.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked as she hugged his left arm.

"If I screw up the speech then I'm so fucked…" he trailed off while Retsu giggled again.

"Stage fright, Ichigo?" she jabbed with a smile while Ichigo mock glared at her. The three continued to walk around the square, playing a few games here and there, paying for the occasional bite to eat or drink until they ran into the group of Soul Reapers and Vizards.

"Hey, Ichigo's here!" Renji shouted while all eyes turned towards him. They then noticed that both of his arms

Ichigo sported a sheepish grin as he was met with glares from the gathered females save Rangiku, Isane, and Lisa.

Rangiku was not glaring because she was very drunk…already…at nine o'clock.

Lisa was actually giving Ichigo a giant thumbs up making all of the other women there turn their glare at her.

Isane already knew, though she didn't agree with it, her Captain seemed happy and that was all that mattered.

"Hey, Ichigo…why do you have Yoruichi one arm and Captain Unohana on the other?" Rukia on the other hand, was not happy. She had known Ichigo to be a prude, not a womanizer.

"They're both my girlfriends?" Ichigo responded seriously with a raised eyebrow.

Immediately all of the males save Jushiro, Shunsui, Renji, and Byakuya got in a line to high five him.

"Ya know…I'm debating whether or not to kill you right now," Hiyori growled as she rolled up her kimono sleeves.

"I don't flaunt it, Hiyori….and I don't think you could harm me even if you tried,' Ichigo grinned while everyone around him went pale save for Yoruichi and Retsu. They just giggled.

"Oh yeah? I may not have my zanpakuto on me but I'll bite the shit outta you!" she shouted as she launched herself at him.

He didn't even move so she latched onto his left forearm of which was crossed with the other.

Oh yeah, she bit alright…she also got the pointed part of her snaggletooth broken off. One thing Ichigo experimented with was what he had experienced with Kenpachi in their first fight ever. He learned how to make a neigh invincible barrier of reiatsu around his form.

She let go after feeling something snap. She put a hand to her mouth and noticed something was missing.

"Hey, you lost your snaggletooth," Shinji pointed out.

Hiyori didn't move, or speak for a good minute before…

"MY FUCKING TOOTH!"

Ten minutes and a Shinji beating later…

We now find everyone at picnic tables in the seating part of the square, questions being thrown at Ichigo. Though one was worth mentioning.

"So, Ichigo, how'd you do it?" Lisa asked the strawberry.

"How'd I do what?' he asked as he sipped some water.

"Get two girlfriends, you idiot," Ikkaku added.

"He doesn't have two girlfriends," Shunsui muttered from across Ikkaku before burying his head in his hands in sadness.

"What? But he just said he did," Renji questioned.

"He has four," Shunsui responded making all eyes turn to Ichigo making him chuckle sheepishly as Yoruichi chuckled and Retsu giggled before leaning in closer to Ichigo.

"AH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Shinji and Kensei both yelled before they flipped the tables they were sitting at.

"Huh…same reaction I had," Shunsui muttered.

One hour later…

We now find Ichigo on a balcony overlooking the square, over two thousand people looking at him awaiting his inauguration speech.

Why, why did he have to do this? Why did he have to give a freaking speech? He would have much preferred to be relaxing somewhere with his girls, but no, Murphy just had to be a dick and put him in front of two thousand plus people with not so much as a notecard to help him. He sighed before initiating a voice enhancement Kido and beginning his speech.

"Hi, uh, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but I'm sure all of your already know that," he paused to think of something good. "Before me my father was the head of this noble house, but he left for some reasons I still don't know. My grandmother, Aki, told me that this sash," he said pointing to the sash around his shoulder, "was left for the next person to take up the mantle as head of Kurosaki noble house, heck I didn't even know about this place until a week ago," he said causing some laugher to roll from the crowd. "A couple years ago I was thrust into a world that no ordinary human should know about. A place full of hollows and Soul Reapers. Then I invaded Soul Society on a whim, barely defeated some of the most powerful captains and other Soul Reapers, all to protect a friend. She was like family to me in the short time we spent together, albeit she beats me like a training dummy," he smiled making everyone laugh and causing Rukia to turn red, "All my life I've been protecting friends, family, loved ones, and other people close to me. I'd like to think of every one of you as all of the above. I promise to you all that I'll be the best head of the Kurosaki House as I can and protect all of you!" he shouted causing an uproar of cheers and shouts to rise from the crowd.

He looked behind him to see the smiling forms or Yoruichi, Retsu, and his grandparents.

He smiled back. "Maybe I'll give speech more often," Ichigo laughed lightly as he went back down to shake some hands and join in on the other festivities.

Human world, Ichigo's mansion 9 P.M…

"Three large pepperoni pizzas and breadsticks?" the pizza-boy asked Tia which made the latter nod. She was wearing one of Ichigo's large black t-shirts and a pair of his grey gym-shorts. He then crunched some numbers on a calculator he had conveniently in his pocket after taking it out. "That'll be $19.32," the pizza-boy said while Tia nodded and pulled out two twenties. Luckily Ichigo had left behind step by step instructions on how to dial a pizza place or at least the one that served the best pizza in Karakura anyhow. She knew how to work the phone and during the week he had gone over the basics of their currency system there. She and Nel had paid very close attention to his teachings on what was what and how to operate the technology of today.

"Here and keep the change as your tip," she said while the pizza-boy went wide-eyed.

"T-Thank you, and please order again!" he smiled politely as he handed her the pizzas and accepted the money before walking back to his delivery car.

She turned around and closed the door with her foot before heading to the living room where Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, Lilynette, Apacci, and Nel. Lilynette was sitting in the loveseat in front of the coffee table; Mila-Rose and Apacci were sitting on the left couch while Tia and Nel were sitting on the right couch. The latter of which was eying five small, black, boxes in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the room as well as flipping through the television channels to find something good to watch.

For attire, Nel sported one of Ichigo's long-sleeve shirts, Lilynette had on a simple pair of white pajama pants and white long-sleeve pajama shirt, Mila-Rose had on a black T-shirt and white gym-shorts, Apacci, the same as the latter, and Sung-sun had on a pair of light-blue pajamas the same a Lilynette's.

"Pizza's here," Tia announced as she walked into the living room before reaching in her pocket to lay the extra money she had made that day on the coffee table as well. She and Nel both got two hundred and fifty each for the simple delivery.

"I haven't had pizza yet. Is it good, mistress?" Sung-sun asked Tia of which nodded before opening the first box to reveal a large pepperoni pizza as requested.

It was divided into twelve slices so they each got two each. Mila-Rose basically wolfed down both of her, Sung-sun was working on her second piece, Lilynette was on par with Mila-Rose, Nel was working on her forth, Tia had just finished her first, and Apacci had just finished her second.

They had long since opened the second box before Apacci decided to speak. "Lady Halibel…can I ask a question?" she asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Mila-Rose snickered.

"Shut the Hell up, Mila!" Apacci retorted.

"Yes, you may, Apacci," Tia said as she as she started on her second piece, not even acknowledging the argument that was about to start between Apacci and Mila-Rose.

Apacci glared a Mila-Rose before saying anything, "What do you two see in that Soul Reaper-, er, Ichigo? What made you want to date him in three days of being together?" she asked while everyone stopped eating.

"What kind of question is that for when we're eating?" Lilynette asked while Sung-sun giggled lightly.

"A dumb one," Mila-Rose muttered. Apacci caught it but surprisingly decided to ignore it.

Tia sat her plate on the table while Nel mirrored the former's action. They smiled small smiles as they thought of Ichigo and hoped he'd be back soon.

"You want to know how we practically fell for him in three days?" Tia asked, the small smile not leaving her facial expression. Apacci nodded.

"He had just been inaugurated as a Captain that night before returning to Karakura. He found me on a street, bleeding out just after leaving a garganta from Las Noches. I attempted to fight but I collapsed so he did the only thing he could do. He didn't hesitate to help me and I'm sure he knew exactly who and what I was. He took me to Kisuke's place and helped heal me. I heard Urahara talking to him about it meaning death for harboring the enemy and he said that he didn't care. He basically helped me blend in here. Call it rushed if you want to, but I'm sure that choosing to be with him is probably the best decision of my life…in life and death," she said, a full gleaming smile now gracing her features. "Even if I do have to share him, as long as I'm with him, then it doesn't matter," she added.

It was now Neliel's turn. "Ichigo saved me in Hueco Mundo more times than I can count. He didn't even hesitate to take a cero or hit for me. He just did it on instinct. I remember them regardless of being a child when it happened. It was because of him I actually found trust in men again, "she said thinking of Nnoitora and Szayel. "He helped me get back to my true self even if it was for a short amount of time and I saw him being broken just because I was in the way, but he didn't hate me, he just continued to smile at me. Like Tia, I think finding him was the best decision of my life," she paused. "I just wished Peshe and Dondochakka were here with me," she trailed off.

"Don't worry about them, Nel, you should feel proud of them to do that for you," Tia said as she patted Nel's back soothingly.

They were interrupted by smacking. The looked over to the source to find Mila-Rose eating on more pizza.

"What? I was hungry…"

**A/N Starrk, Grimmjow, or Ulquiorra didn't appear in this chapter but they will in the next chapter! Now, I would like to thank the patience you guys have exuded waiting for another chapter of this story and I do hope this chapter was good!**

**Anyways…**

**REVIEW!**

**PEACE! :D**


End file.
